Sovereign Fate
by A Cullen Wannabe
Summary: Taking place in 17th century Europe, Princess Isabella faces her fate as her arranged marriage to promiscuous Prince Edward, future King of England. As she resists the inevitable, is she actually running away from the future she always wanted? AH/OC/Lem
1. Fate of A Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters from the series. I have enjoyed putting them on a time machine and making them royal. No copyright infringement intended**

_**Author's Note: **_

** SOVEREIGN FATE by: A Cullen Wannabe**

_**SYNOPSIS: Taking place in 17**__**th**__** century Europe, Princess Isabella, only daughter of King Charles VIII of Spain, faces her fate as her arranged marriage to Prince Edward, future King of England, approaches. The Prince is known for his indiscriminate cavorting with the ladies of his land leading the Princess to fear that she will suffer the same fate as her mother and many other queens before and since, to be trapped in a loveless marriage to an unfaithful husband. Will Princess Isabella ever find happiness while bound to the fate of her birth? AH/OC/Eventual Lemons**_

_**This story is, once again, a little different from my previous stories. I've been finally getting around to watching the Showtime series the Tudors, which really made me feel for the women and particularly the princesses of that time. In thinking of how they were basically used as bartering chips in political deals, their virtue bought and sold with no regard to their feelings or their future, I couldn't help but feel bad for them. I started wondering how they might feel, and thus, I began typing out this story of Bella facing the fate of an arranged marriage to a man she's not seen since she was seven, who is well known far and wide for his womanizing ways. Will things change once they are married, or will she suffer the fate of most of the queens of 'modern' history? (I always laughed that this time frame was considered modern, but in the breadth of time the world has existed, it has been fairly recently) **_

_**I am taking MASSIVE liberties with the history of his era, so please don't mutilate me for screwing up the timeline. The world throughout this era was very volatile and I really don't want to have all of that included, so I am making up my own reign for them. The wars, the rulers, the alliances, will all be fictional. Just to warn you in advance. Also, I don't speak a lick of Spanish…so just pretend they are all speaking Spanish as Bella speaks with her family.**_

**_Please not that this will be a censored version of this story (although we have about 8 chapters before that will be necessary) The full octane version of this story is posting on TWCSlibrary dot com (You might want to pop over to see my banner. It's HOTTT )_**

_**I shall now end this extremely long author's note. I promise to keep them shorter in the future. Please take time to leave your opinions by clicking the button below!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Fate of a Princess**

She sat upon her bed, looking forlornly at the expanse of the kingdom beyond her. To those who lived outside of these walls, Princess Isabella was privileged, living amongst the most lavish of riches, and spoiled to the greatest degree. In their minds, a princess was what all others wished that they could be, beloved and doted upon, the most beautiful of all those beneath her.

If you were to ask Princess Isabella of this, she would laugh bitterly in your face, for any true princess knew that while her body might be adorned in rich fabrics and jewels, and her bedchamber might be amongst the most comfortable of all others short of the king and queen themselves, her life would never truly be her own. Each important decision in her life was fated to be thrust upon her with no influence of her own design.

The day of her sixteenth birthday loomed before the princess, like a black execution taunting her on the horizon. At the tender age of seven, in a cloud of innocent ignorance, Isabella had been taken to court in the presence of her parents and the King of England where she was introduced to the eight year old Prince and future King of England, Prince Edward. As part of the treaty signed that day in the presence of both of their parents, the Cardinals of the church, and the rest of the Spanish royal court, it was proclaimed that on the day she turned sixteen, Isabella and Edward were to be wed on Spanish soil. Once the union was complete, she would return with Edward to England to live until the day came when they would become King and Queen.

As a young child, not yet understanding that nine years hence she would be ripped from everything she had ever known, and everyone she had ever loved, she had reveled in the cheers and smiles of those around her. Now, nine years later, facing the day decided so long ago, Isabella felt nothing but despair.

As a lady of the royal court, she had overheard many whispered tales of the Prince's promiscuous ways and arrogant attitude since news of other courts around the world was the height of entertaining banter. It was in these moments of indiscretion amongst the nobles of her kingdom that she learned of the true nature of her future husband.

With each new rumor of his wandering eyes and lecherous ways, Isabella grew more and more despondent about her fate. For many years she had watched her father, who she once believed could do no wrong, openly pursue other women of the court in full view of her mother. As the Queen, not of rule, but of marriage, she was powerless to fight the open disrespect of her station. Isabella knew more than anyone the many nights her mother had spent alone in her bedchamber over the past decade while her father entertained her various ladies in waiting in his own.

Isabella had a fire inside her that she hid from the world, due to the fact that it considered improper demeanor of a young lady, much less a royal. Even though she was practiced at this skill, the thought of living a life as her mother, openly disrespected by her husband, caused a fire to burn in her soul that she could not hide no matter how much effort she exerted in trying. As she stared out the window at the lands below she would soon be leaving in deference to England, she pondered the merits of ending her life as opposed to her fate. Surely, pain of death would be less horrific than suffering through a loveless marriage full of open disrespect and flaunted infidelity.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of her friend, and companion, Lady Angela.

"Your highness, your mother has asked for an audience with you. She requests you attend to her bedchamber as soon as possible."

She nodded toward Angela in understanding, before rising to straighten her skirts. She squared her shoulders, centering her posture, not wanting a lecture on her carriage to be added to whatever her mother planned to discuss. Once prepared, she crossed to the door where her favorite guard, Emmett stood waiting.

Emmett smiled down at the princess with a wink before taking his place two steps behind her as she navigated her way to the Queen's chambers, pausing occasionally to open the doors that they encountered in their traverse. When they finally reached their destination, their presence was announced by the Queen's top guard, Felix.

Princess Isabella entered as taught. She curtsied to her mother, who responded in the like, as the servants and guards exited the room, leaving the two ladies to speak privately. The second the door closed to her chambers, Queen Renee raced to her daughter's side, hugging her tightly around her shoulders. She pulled back, brushing her fingers gently along Isabella's cheeks.

"My darling daughter, I have missed you so. I cannot believe time has passed so quickly. In four days time, you will be sixteen, and will be wed to Prince Edward. I too have heard the rumors of his ways, but please remember, dear heart, that not all rumors are true and that books should most definitely not be judged by their covers. I have just received word that the entire royal family will be arriving tomorrow. Prince Edward will be accompanied by King Carlisle and Queen Esme, along with his sister, Princess Alice and her husband, Lord Whitlock. I do not know if you remember Lord Whitlock, but it must be brought to your attention that he is your distant cousin. He went to England five years ago as an ambassador for your father. While there, he fell in love with the Princess. He asked for her hand and the King and Queen, in pursuit of their daughter's happiness, allowed the match. I know we entered into a traditional agreement on your behalf nearly a decade ago, but they are not as stuck in the old ways as many would think. This being so, stories are spread that are inflated and less than flattering."

Isabella listened in shock, especially upon word of Lord Whitlock's marriage to Princess Alice. She wondered how she had not heard of this before. Surely, it would have been the fodder of very virulent gossip. Although, considering the timing, it may have met its zenith during her studies abroad, when she went to study in secret in Italy two years before.

She had been too young to go, not to mention that it was an unpopular concept to educate women, but at her mother's insistence and with the encouragement of her brother, Isabella had been allowed to go. The primary caveat was that the Crown Prince had to accompany her in order to expand his own cultural knowledge. Prince Jacob was King Charles' pride and joy. Isabella still found it surprising, considering how he treated her mother, that he had ever returned to her bedchamber after his birth to conceive the Princess to begin with. She assumed he had done so in pursuit of a second male heir, but to his great disappointment, she had been born female, and the Queen had not conceived again since.

While the king did not care for his daughter, Prince Jacob adored his little sister. He often manipulated his station to allow her luxuries she desired, yet would otherwise not receive. Their glorious educational trip to Italy had been the most wonderful amongst these treats her loving brother provided. The Italian countryside was breathtaking, but Rome itself was most wonderful. The ancient pieces of architecture that had stood the test of time, and would no doubt continue to survive long after they were all dead, were wondrous.

Isabella was amazed at the wealth of knowledge and culture steeped in Italy. She absorbed everything around her like a shriveled sponge, thirsting to swell to the point of overflowing with knowledge. As a princess, she had the privilege of education above and beyond many others, including the fluent knowledge of Italian in addition to French, English, and her native tongue of Spanish. Thus being so, her favorite places to hide were the vast and glorious libraries.

It was on days of leisure such as these that she began to meet new people outside of her typical sphere of influence. She especially enjoyed meeting and interacting with the locals, who outwardly displayed far more overt spirit of self than any other European culture she had yet to personally encounter.

When she first began these constitutions, she had presented her true self, only to be met with uncomfortable silence and distance. It was soon that she learned that if she tried more to blend in, she was better received amongst the locals. Her fluent, if not a bit too proper, understanding of the language was a great help, although it did take her some time before she mastered a local accent.

It was during one of these days, where she was to the world around her simply a local girl name Bella, that she met the most amazing boy. This boy, another local named Tony, continued to fill her dreams even now almost a year and a half after her return to her home country. She hated deceiving him, but she knew that if she revealed her true self, she would lose him as well. Instead, she compromised, choosing to simply enjoy the time she had with him before her time would come to an end in Italy.

Tony was kind and caring. Isabella knew that as long as she lived, he would forever be her first true love. She protected her maidenhead with all of the restraint she could find, but even if she were allowed to marry for love in the future, no kisses would ever compare to those of Tony.

"Isabella, are you listening to me?" Queen Renee snapped toward her daughter, who was staring into the fire as though it held the secrets of the universe. In her eyes danced some faded memories of a happiness she had lost years ago. The Queen may have let her children go to Italy, but she was kept apprised of all of their activities while there. She was fully aware that Jacob had fallen head over heels for the Venetian Princess Giovanna, who was regrettably already betrothed to a German Prince. He returned home heartbroken. Meanwhile, Isabella had discovered a taste of love herself in the arms of a boy who she mysteriously could not find much information about beyond his Christian name of Tony. Her daughter had not been the same, suddenly far more forlorn about her impending match with the future King of England.

Isabella looked up at her mother as she shook her head gently. "I am sorry, Mother. I was thinking about the coming days. How I wish I could freeze time and stop this from happening. I am scared Mother. In our past relations, the English seemed so fickle. What if the same is true of this future king? Let's not forget what happened to our poor great aunt Katherine of Aragon at the hands of Henry VIII. What if I befall a similar fate? What if he grows tired of me and simply tosses me aside, or worse, what if he doesn't want me and yet doesn't divorce me, but rather whores around the court under my nose. I would sooner die, mother."

The Queen jerked as though she had been slapped in the face before turning a burning eye at Isabella. "First of all, watch your language Isabella Maria. Those words should not be spoken by a well bred royal. Secondly, do not think you understand the workings of your future station. Much you will learn in time. Make no mistake, Lady Isabella, as Queen, it will be your job to support your husband no matter his affairs of state or of personal recompense. As Queen, you are the backbone of the King. It is you that holds him up when all others fail to do so. Even as a matrimonial Queen, you still hold power once you learn to wield it. You, Isabella, have the strength of character and intelligence to be a great service to the English people if you stick with fortitude and work behind the scenes in their favor."

She stepped in front of Isabella, tucking her long dark hair behind her ears. "You, my dear heart, I feel, will one day be a very loving, compassionate, and beloved ruler of the people of England. They will love you just as they loved your great aunt. Trust in God to do with you as he did with Esther, the girl who became queen and saved her people from genocide. I believe you too will do wondrous things with that which shall be given to you. Just have faith, my love."

Isabella nodded, not feeling totally convinced, but seeing some merit in her mother's arguments.  
She hadn't really thought of it from that perspective before. If she can't have a marriage built on love, with any luck, she might at least be able to help those in need. Perhaps if the king sees fit to entertain himself elsewhere, she can try to push for greater education for the people. One way or another, maybe she would find a purpose for her life in spite of her fate.

She thanked her mother, kissing her cheek before the Queen announced that the hour was late and they both needed to get rest. The next morning, the dressmakers were coming to make the final adjustments to Isabella's wedding gown and then she was expected to greet Queen Esme and Princess Alice for a lunch and afternoon together with the Queen. As following tradition, Isabella and Prince Edward would not be introduced until they met in front of the altar to be joined. In the time between, the Princess would be spending her time getting to know her new female family members and taking part of last minute preparations for the ceremony.

Isabella exited her mother's quarters feeling both lighter and heavier for different reasons. Emmett appeared concerned by her expression, casting her a look filled with concern. She smiled sweetly at him before taking the offered candle and making her way back to her quarters. The week before her would be long. All the Princess could hope was that even if the Prince turned out to be everything that gossip proclaimed, that his mother and sister would be of good company and friendly countenance.

She returned to her bedchamber and was assisted in washing up and changing into her bedclothes before her maids left her alone in her room. Isabella curled up in the middle of her bed, her mind bogged with worry for her future. As sleep finally graced her body, relieving her of her fears, Isabella was once more transported to a perfect Italian day, sitting in an open field, eating fruit with Tony laughing at her side.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yeah, I know…I just can't stay away from the fanfiction. I love it far too much! I can't promise the consistent updates I have made with my previous stories, or else I won't get any work one on my original story….but I won't leave you hanging for months on end either. I have the first seven chapters completed and hope that if I pace my posting that I can stay consistent. At any rate, I hope you like it and I look forward to your opinions!**_


	2. A Brief Escape from the Royal Mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters…just the premise of this particular storyline. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Okay, here is my general gameplan. This is the first time I've ever had chapters ready in advance and I hope that if I post them at a nice pace, then maybe I can stay ahead and keep it up. The operative word here is TRY. For now I have decided that I will be posting on Mondays and Thursdays, which means that it will take about four weeks before everything I have so far is posting, and with any luck I will have more at the ready to continue from there. I also have to keep posting for Flyboy, which has no archive of chapters at this point, so I'm not sure if I will be able to do as I wish, but I will try. Thank you all so much for your faves and reviews! It's been a very nice start for this story. I hope you enjoy the rest!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A Brief Escape from the Royal Mask**

Isabella was awoken the next morning the harsh morning light blazing through her closed eyelids when one of her ladies in waiting opened the thick blinds that served to protect her chambers from the morning sun. She whimpered ever so slightly, crinkling her brow at the dawn of a new day…a day when she would be forced to face the full reality of her fate. Only three days remained before all that she was would be stripped from her mercilessly.

She arose, using the warm basin of water provided by a smiling Angela to wash her face and hands. She then handed Isabella the implements for cleaning her teeth as Lady Jessica stood behind her, combing her hair before twisting it to pin it into place upon her head.

Lady Jessica was still working as Lady Lauren kneeled before Isabella, failing to hide her sneer as she presented her with her slippers. Unfortunately, the honor of being a lady in waiting is often bestowed not by the person of whom they were to serve, but rather others around them. Lady Lauren had been thrust upon Isabella, quite unwelcome, a year before when her father brought Lauren's father to court to serve as one of his advisors. When Lord Mallory claimed that he had only one motherless daughter, of which he could not leave alone at their former residence, the King ever so graciously, appointed her to the Princesses service. While Lady Lauren never outwardly spoke aloud a word against Isabella or acted overtly in defiance of her, she made it well known through subversive aggression that she despised her Princess.

Isabella's hair now firmly in place, the halo of round rubies and sapphires nestled safely within the locks, the ladies began to flurry around her, assisting her change from the sleeping gown into her undergarments. It was a laborious feat every morning to slide into the multiple undergarments of a lady. Isabella's favorite was the lightweight shrift that was not unlike her dressing gown. If only it were appropriate to wear simply a light dress made of that sort of material, women would be far more comfortable in life.

After the shrift, she stepped into her cotton drawers, as the ladies cinched it at the waist, before assisting her to slide into her hose. The next step was Isabella's least favorite. She detested the tight, whalebone stays that she was force into to create unnatural shapes in her form under the starched, heavy dresses. Once the ladies finished tightening and tying the strings that held the corset together in the front, Isabella would not be capable of taking another deep breath until she was released from it for the night when it was time to dress down for bed.

After her body was manipulated into the strange posture the corset forced her to hold, she raised her arms to allow the ladies to lower the farthingale over her head to tie around her waist. The large hoops expanded around her in all directions, prepared to support the weight of the heavy damask dress which would be placed upon Isabella's frame next.

Isabella once again lifted her arms, so the thick, heavy material could be lowered over her head to settle perfectly along the artificial lines created by her uncomfortable undergarments. Once the final pieces were tied into place, and the jewelry and brooch she would wear for the day was in place, Isabella stepped in front of the mirror to examine the final look for the day. She examined the way the red and blue of the material matched perfectly with the jewels of her headdress.

She took a deep sigh, hoping that her future mother-in-law and sister-in-law would be pleased with her appearance. She ran her hand along the neckline of her dress, making sure that her décolletage was properly displayed without being overly suggestive. Finally satisfied that she would make a decent impression at the lunch she was about to partake in with the Queen and the Princess, she took her fan from the shelf next to her dressing mirror and turned to the doors that exited her chambers.

The court was abuzz with gossip as Isabella made her way toward her mother's chambers, her ladies following her a few steps behind. As she passed through the grand ballroom, she could not help but overhear the news matriculating through the crowd. Apparently, the second the English Royals reached shore, the King and my brother disappeared into the woods with the English King and Prince for some male bonding via sport. The popular guess was boar hunting. It was also driveled in throughout the crowd that before they left, Prince Edward had already set eyes on one of the servants who assisted the Queen upon arrival. Isabella's stomach churned uncomfortably as she and her ladies passed the congregation to enter the quieter hallway that led to her mother's quarters.

Her mother greeted her with a smile before taking her arm and walking with her toward the dining room reserved for the ladies greeting of the day. Isabella and Renee entered from the north entrance of the room just as Queen Esme and Princess Alice entered from the south. Their ladies and guards were left outside as the four met in the middle of the room to exchange polite greetings.

The ladies settled into their seats, engaging in polite and very tense conversation, as the servants bustled around them to bring their food, already taste tested for safety, to the table. The bustle around the table died out and the ladies began to eat quietly, all feeling a bit uneasy. Isabella's nervous stomach grew more and more insistent the longer the awkwardness stretched on.

Isabella's anxiety was reaching fever pitch when the English Queen sighed, putting her silverware down to reach a hand across the table in a very familiar and endearing fashion. She rested her hand upon Isabella's trembling fingers with a knowing smile.

"I was wondering ladies, if we might forget for a time what we have titles and have the weight of the world on our shoulders. Would it be possible to let the staunch formalities of our station rest for a moment and just be Esme, Alice, Renee, and Isabella?"

Isabella smiled at her in relief before glancing at her mother for permission. Queen Renee's eyes gazed at the tender thoughtfulness of the English Monarch. It wasn't just any royal who would request not to be treated as such, especially in the middle of a trip focused on diplomacy and the finalization of a treaty implemented nine years prior. The Queen locked eyes with her daughter, a silent exchange taking place between them before Isabella turned back to the English Queen with a bright smile.

"That would be most gracious, Your Highness."

The queen clucked her tongue at Isabella with a wry smile. "Now that would be Esme to you, Isabella."

Bella chuckled lightly. Her mother watched in awe as a twinkle surfaced in her daughter's deep chocolate eyes that she had not seen in over a year.

"Then I insist, if we are being completely casual, that you call me the nickname my brother has called me for as long as I remember, which I in fact prefer…Bella."

Esme cocked her brow at Bella briefly as a slow smile spread across her face. She observed Bella for a long moment before turning to Renee.

"Is this okay with you as well, your highness?"

Renee smiled. "Please call me Renee. It will be nice to hear it for a change without a title attached. I have not been called simply Renee since my brother died nigh on fifteen years ago," she droned on dreamily, lost in a memory of her brother.

The ladies fell into a comfortable conversation, giggling over their fruit and wine. Their planned lunch went far longer than they planned as they talked about so many things. Esme was thrilled to hear that I had spent time in Italy and adored it so very much. Esme had actually been born in Italy, the daughter of a Roman dignitary. She still had a sister who lived in the area, whom she often visited with her children in their younger years.

Alice found herself bonded most ardently with Bella. The more she told her story, the more she knew that things were going to be wonderful once Bella became her sister. She could almost see it all play out before her eyes. Bella was, without a doubt, the girl that would finally straighten her brother out.

Edward had not always been the scoundrel he seemed to have recently become. For their entire lives he was the epitome of sweet and caring. Alice always believed that he would one day make an amazing husband and King, taking England into a golden age. It was only about a year or so now that her dreams had been squashed nearly completely.

For the first eight years of the arrangement with Spain, he had no problem with accepting his duty and marrying the princess. He planned to be the type of husband a lady of her renowned respectfulness and caring heart deserved. Princess Isabella was known throughout Europe as the princess with the golden heart. Not a visitor came or left the court that did not have a kind word to say about the beautiful royal. Edward had resigned himself to his fate, knowing that at the very least England would be getting a kind and caring Queen when he eventually became the ruler of the land.

That all changed though after he left for a year abroad to attend college and get a taste for the world beyond England. He had been sent in disguise, so that he could hopefully live safely amongst the people and discover for himself, as his father had before he was discovered and brought to England to take on the monarchy when the last surviving heir of the ruling bloodline had died. Their father had been born the son of a lower level English gentry, sent to live in various courts as the ambassador to other lands. In his travels, Carlisle learned much about the world outside of the luxurious courts of the various kings. It grounded him and prepared him to be a true ruler, concerned far more with the life of his people and the betterment of the country than his own riches and personal coffers.

The details surrounding the situation that arose from that trip were few, but all Alice really knew was that he returned broken hearted and jaded. The only details she had was that he had fallen in love with a local girl, a commoner, of whom he could never marry. His heart shattered by the loss of love, it turned to stone in reference to his upcoming marriage that he now viewed as a prison sentence. Now knowing true love, anything less would be blasphemous in his mind…and yet his hands were tied.

The only thing a prince can do in that case is act as all princes do. He turned into the spoiled selfish brat that he swore he would never be. He began to bed any woman who struck his fancy and was warm and willing. Alice knew he would never force a woman to be with him as some royals had in history, not that he was ever turned down. Not only was he the Crown Prince of England, but he was also one of the most handsome men God ever created. Not even Michelangelo's great works rivaled the handsome façade of England's Prince. Before anyone knew what had happened, Edward had careened out of control and somehow lost himself almost completely along the way.

Renee sent word for the servants to come in, requesting that they inform the secretary that the ladies of the English and Spanish monarchies were cancelling the remainder of their appointments for the day. She sent away all of the ladies with the exception of Lady Angela and Lady Susan.

Despite the fact that Lady Susan was a regular visitor to her husband's chambers after hours, she did not resent her for the fact. Charles was a hard king with a very strict policy on disobeying any of his orders. If Lady Susan had ever denied him, she would be executed for treason on a trumped up charge as soon as first light approached on the following day. Renee had great respect for her longest standing Lady, who ran straight to her bedchamber in tears the next morning, begging Renee's forgiveness. Renee held her as she cried for what she had endured, the king heartlessly taking her purity just to claim what he desired with no thought to the repercussions. No longer a maid, Susan would never be accepted as someone's husband. The double standard was deplorable since you could hardly throw a rock and hit a man who had not entered into flagrante indelicate outside the bounds of marriage, and yet they suffered no impugn for their actions. They would marry and still be revered as the noblemen of the society, and look down their noses at the women who had engaged in the same activities, even when not of their own free will. Renee held Susan as she cried, promising her that she could stay in her court as long as she found it necessary and made her promise to ensure that her children never knew. They saw enough with their own eyes, they did not need to know how deep the depravity of their father truly ran.

The ladies stood tall, outwardly displaying all of the refinement royalty and their ladies in waiting should…until they reached the part of the gardens that Renee had cleared for their own particular use. At this point, they once again relaxed in their own skins. Esme and Renee settled on a swing to chat quietly with Susan, while Alice and Bella ran giggling like little girls with Angela. It made Bella quite sad to think of leaving her only friend behind in a few days. She wondered if she discussed it with Esme, if they could somehow arrange for her to be brought along as her personal Lady in waiting. She knew she would be assigned some from the local gentry once she returned to England as Edward's wife, but it would not be the same without Angela.

Finally, the heat of the day and the weight of the dresses tired the young ladies out, as they collapsed on a bench near the older monarchs. Bella smiled as she lifted her face to the sky, the sun beaming down gloriously onto her face. Days like these always reminded her of Italy and Tony. Without even realizing she was doing it, she began to hum the song Tony sang to her on luxuriously lazy days such as these. The tune had haunted her mind and her heart ever since that time and even now it made her chest twist and twine in painful ways as the bittersweet memories took on a visceral effect under her skin.

Bella wasn't sure how much she had hummed when she heard a gasp beside her. She opened her eyes to glance questioningly at a thoroughly shocked Alice. Her mouth hung agape in a very unladylike manner as her eyes darted back and forth. Then Bella watched on as her face slowly came back together, her eyes dancing with light as her lips pulled up into a vibrant smile so bright it rivaled the rays of the burning sun itself.

Alice noticed Bella's confusion and reached over to pat her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry, my sister, all will work out fine in time. Just keep faith, dear Bella, that God has greater plans in heaven and on earth than we can ever dream."

Bella chuckled. "Isn't that a poor, mixed up quotation of Shakespeare? I thought sure you, English Princess, would not have butchered him so."

Alice smiled back with a sigh. Yes, Bella was most definitely the match of which her brother had always dreamed. She just hoped that the ignorant man-child had not already destroyed his chances for true and all encompassing happiness thanks to his crude and hasty actions. His only hope will be if this girl is truly the kind hearted girl that all of Europe perceives her as being.

The ladies finally straightened themselves before making their way back toward the court as the sun began to descend from the heavens. Alice walked arm in arm with Esme, whispering conspiratorially. At one point Esme gasped in surprise before turning her gaze toward Bella, who was walking in a similar fashion with her mother. Her look of shock melted into the giggle of a young lady half her age. She leaned back into Alice with a smile, chattering back in hurried whispers.

Renee smiled at Bella as she rubbed her hand up and down her arm. "My love, I do believe that you have true compatriots in your sister-in-law and mother-in-law. I now feel far less concerned for your time in England; for I believe that they will take great care in supporting you."

She reached her arm around Bella, hugging her tightly one last time before the returned to the world where they would have to bind their inner selves once more just as tightly as their bodies were bound in the whalebone stays of their undergarments.

"Please know that I love you with all of my heart and will continue to do so for the last of my living days. Even if I am not with you in body, I shall always be with you in spirit, my dear heart. You, my beautiful Princess Isabella, are going to make a fine English Queen one day…I just know it…and so does Esme. She said as much to me while you and Alice were enjoying frivolities on the lawn. She had great respect for you, Isabella."

Just as she finished her speech, she released Bella's shoulder, once again straightening herself to look as was her duty to look. Bella, Alice, and Esme, all with a change in posture and a masking of their faces, were once again the royalty they were when they left the assembly hours earlier. Bella hated to have to be something different most of the time, but she truly appreciated her time to be just a girl in the gardens with her mother and her new friends. With any luck, they could steal moments to do as such once they returned to England. Bella had a feeling she would need that release to be herself from time to time.

Princess Isabella walked through the rituals of the rest of the night. She dined in the great hall with the rest of the guests as was expected, walked with authority through the halls of the court, and held herself in check as her ladies helped her get ready for bed. She heard a commotion outside of her room just before she fell asleep…the commotion of dogs and the voices of men carried through the wooden door to her bedchamber. She groaned internally as she realized that the men had returned and in just over two day's time, she would be the wife of a lothario.


	3. The Mind of A Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Okay, so I've decided…I think it will be easier for me to post on weekdays. I will post SF on Mondays and Thursdays. Today we get a peek into what our Prince Edward has been up to since arriving in Spain. Hope you enjoy. Once again, sorry if I missed a slip on the POV…all of my other stories are first person, so I keep catching myself slipping into it as I get a flow going.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Mind of A Prince**

_Gah! I've been dreading this day for the past two years. Not only did I have to travel to this god forsaken country to be forced into a marriage that I don't even want, but I was forced to spend my first day riding the country side with this pompous arse of a King in search of some illusive animal that I have no desire to hunt. _Edward thought to himself as he rode the large stallion through the Spanish countryside.

The one halfway redeeming part of the day was getting to know Prince Jacob. Edward's stomach lurched at the fact that in a few days time he was going to be calling Jacob brother, but the man himself was decent in Edward's opinion. The two princes had shared a laugh or two throughout the day. The only time Edward found that they disagreed was when the subject of his betrothed was raised by their fathers.

It seemed the young prince was not too keen on his younger sister being married off in trade for an alliance, and was bothered by Edward's ways. Not long after the conversation ended, he pulled Edward aside to speak with him privately as the two kings digressed into political plotting.

"Prince Edward," the other prince said with a seriousness he had yet to use in Edward's presence all day. "I feel the need to make you aware that my sister is very important to me. My father is arrogant and has never been able to see past her gender to accept that she is an extraordinary person. I do not mean to be threatening when I say this, but someday, I will be the ruler of this nation, and you will be the ruler of yours. I hope that when that time comes that we can have an amicable relationship. I can guarantee that if my sister is a happy woman, then that will be much more likely."

Edward smirked with a nod. "I understand your sentiment, good Prince. I felt the same of my sister, Alice, when she married your cousin, Lord Whitlock."

The other man smiled at him, the lighthearted twinkle returning to his eyes. "This title business between two princes is ridiculous, don't you think? Please, call me Jacob."

Edward smiled the first truly genuine smile of the day as he reached out to grasp Jacob's extended hand of friendship. "I agree wholeheartedly, so it is Edward, if you please."

They settled against an apple tree after yanking a piece of the green globes each to nibble on. Their discussion drifted from interests to where they had attended university. Edward was pleased to know that Jacob had spent some time studying at the same school in Italy that he had once attended during trips to visit with family that live in the area.

Eventually, the conversation drifted back to women, and in particular Isabella.

"I don't know if I can expect an honest answer out of you, Jacob, but please tell me. Is she really as beautiful as everyone proclaims?"

Jacob chuckled shaking his head. "The rumors of my sister's beauty and virtues have actually been greatly accurate from what I have heard. She is every bit as beautiful as they say and just as kind and caring." He smirked as he looked over at Edward. "She's also extremely intelligent and witty. She can take just about any man down a peg or two without ever openly insulting them. She has a manner of speaking that makes even the most mundane thing intriguing because she has a real zest for life and zeal for the things around her. That part has been slightly lacking of late, though."

Edward looked over with arched brow as he smiled and nodded for Jacob to continue. "As much as you are unhappy about this arrangement, she is even more so. Intelligence has its drawbacks, especially for a princess whose father believes she is worth nothing more than a bargaining chip in diplomatic relations. She understands far more than most exactly how tied her hands are and how unfair that is for everyone in this situation. Beyond anything, she wishes to marry for love, but thanks to her station in life, that will never be. Not only is she a woman, but she's a royal, her life has never been her own. We have to deal with this to some degree, but since we are men, we have far more say than our sisters do…or at the least, mine does."

Edward sighed, running his hands through his hair and tugging at the roots. "I wish there was something we could do, but my hands are just as tied as hers."

Jacob grumbled under his breath before turning to Edward. "There is one thing that concerns her above all others. She can handle a marriage built on duty, as long as it is accompanied by respect. You have met our father. He is the same in every aspect of his life, including his…um…recreational activities. He is very open with the lack of respect he has for my mother, especially in regard to the sanctity of their marriage bed. My sister fears that she will also be shown such little respect as to have her own husband's exploits displayed so openly, showing no respect for her as his wife."

Edward sucked in a breath, feeling his chest tightening at what he expected the other man was about to say. He tugged on the edge of his vestments as a distraction as Jacob continued.

"I'm not saying that you have to abstain, Edward. I am no fool. It is customary for royals in all courts of the world to take mistresses. I am not going to be naïve enough to believe that your ways will change just because you enter this relationship with my sister. What I do ask is for discretion. Please be respectful of my sister and her position as your wife and conduct your business in secret, and hopefully outside the confines of her personal ladies in waiting. This is a common practice of our father, which is of great pain to both my mother and my sister."

Edward nodded slowly. "Of course, Jacob. I may not be happy about this situation, but I would not wish to disrespect a lady as worthy of it as Isabella appears to be. Thank you for discussing this with me in such a private forum. I will keep your words in mind once we enter the contract of our marriage."

Jacob smiled, clapping his large hand on Edward's shoulder familiarly. "Thank you, Edward. That is all that I ask."

The rest of the afternoon was spent pleasantly as the group of men worked their way mirthfully across the countryside. The two princes' antics earned more than one disdainful look from the Spanish King and several amused looks from Edward's father, reminding the young men that they needed to contain their joviality in the presence of his highness, the royal arse. These looks generally just made Jacob and Edward chuckle before jesting once more. Edward had the sneaking suspicion that the two would end up being the best of friends, which would be very good for both of their countries.

It was late when the group arrived back at the castle, but Jacob and Edward were not sleepy in the slightest. After bidding their fathers goodnight, Jacob invited Edward to his quarters to engage in some card games to pass the time until they were finally ready for bed. They joked loudly as they made their way down the hall until Jacob looked up, realizing where they were. He gestured for Edward to be quiet with his finger before pointing to a wooden door that the English Prince assumed led to either Jacob's mother's chambers, or his sister's.

Edward paused outside the door, the curiosity driving him mad. He hated the thought of having to wait until the wedding to even be able to meet his bride. This would be far less difficult if they were allowed the chance to at least meet and converse a bit before they were joined in marriage for the remainder of their natural lives. Edward knew that divorce was possible under the legalities of his country and church, but he didn't care for the frivolity with which marriage had been treated in the past. Not only that, but Isabella was raised Catholic. Divorce would never be something she would willingly agree to.

Jacob clapped his hand over Edward's shoulder with an amused look in his eye before tugging him down the hall. For some reason, Edward felt this need to make his presence known, shouting out at Jacob in jest before following him to his chambers.

Jacob's accommodations were quite comfortable indeed. A fire was waiting in the hearth, as the September air had begun to chill once the sun dropped below the horizon. The two princes settled in front of the fire at a fine rounded oak table apparently designed for games. A chess board rested atop the table with ornately carved marble pieces making up its compliment. Jacob smiled, lifting the chess set and carrying it to a sideboard across the room before grabbing a deck of cards and some gaming chips from a drawer underneath.

They had just settled into the game when a servant knocked on Jacob's door, stating that the King requested his presence. Jacob excused himself with apologies and offering for Edward to wait for him if he so wished. He gestured toward a set of shelves in the corner lined with several volumes of books. Edward nodded, agreeing to wait before walking to the area to examine Jacob's collection.

Jacob left Edward to his musings only moments before a knock came at the door. The lone prince looked around before allowing admittance to whoever was calling as he continued to run his hands across the spines of the prominent works of literature, both English and Spanish. Edward was jerked from his musings as a tiny feminine voice filled the air.

"Excuse me, Master, but I have been charged by my lady to bring this message to the Prince."

Edward looked over to find an adorable little brunette in a dressing down, obvious having been roused from her bed to bring Jacob the message. The girl ducked her head, her eyes trained to the floor. Edward immediately felt his body react to her beauty and her submissive personality. He debated for a moment, Jacob's words echoing in his mind, but he quickly rationalized that he and Isabella were not married yet, and thus, he could still take part of this maiden and not feel guilty for breaking Jacob's confidence. Edward could hear the desire in his voice as he crossed to stand in front of the maiden, holding a volume of Shakespeare in front of his pants to disguise his pleasure.

"Well, which prince did you intend? If you were bound for the Prince of Spain, then you have missed him. He has been summoned by his father. If you're looking for the Prince of England, then you have accomplished your mission."

Edward reached forward running his hand down her arm. To his surprise, she flinched back, her shoulders hunched as she cowered before him.

"My message is for Prince Jacob. If he is not here, perhaps I could leave this message from his sister for when he returns?"

Edward smiled, reaching down to take the paper from her hand, frowning as she once again pulled away quickly, her body filled with fear.

"I will see that he gets it. Who should I say delivered this, my beautiful maiden?"

She looked up through tearful eyes, "I am Princess Isabella's principal lady in waiting, Lady Angela Webber. I beg you, your highness, not to force this arrangement you are suggesting through your touches upon me. I am a maid and do not wish to be spoiled. Honestly, I would rather die than betray my Princess. I beg you not to kill me for my insolence, but I cannot be any man's mistress."

She began to sob and Edward's heart broke for her. _What kind of heinousness takes place in this court? _He thought to himself as he smoothed the parchment the lady handed over between his fingers.

Edward reached out to pat her shoulder. "Please don't fear, Lady Angela. I would never take from a lady what she did not wish to give. Nor would I ever kill one for denying me. Please be at peace, sweet child."

She sniffled, wiping at her tears as she focused on her feet. "Thank you, your highness. I am eternally grateful."

"You are a good and faithful servant to your princess, Lady Angela. She is lucky to have you."

She looked up, sincerity shining in her eyes. "Oh no, your highness, it is I who is lucky. Princess Isabella is very good to us all. I do not like that she will be going off to England alone. I have been with her for ten years. I was brought to court as a child to be her playmate and have not left her side since. I cannot imagine my life without my princess and best friend."

It was at this that Edward truly began to take notice. Many subjects had great respect for their royalty. Many claimed they would die for them, claimed to love them, but very few royals inspired such tried and true devotion of their subjects. Isabella had to be a truly singular person to inspire this type of adoration. Even Edward had to admit that if this was the devotion she inspired, the people of England would love her as well, if they could get past their distrust of rulers from Catholic backgrounds. That alone deserved his respect.

He smiled at the small girl who still seemed to be folding in on herself to get as far away as she could from him. "Thank you, Lady Angela. Please tell the princess that I will personally hand over her message to her brother and I look forward to making her acquaintance in two days time."

The small girl smiled with a nod before backing her way toward the door.

"May the Lord fill your days with sunshine and your life with warmth, Lady Angela." Edward called to her as she reached the door. He was surprised when she halted, staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. Edward was confused as to what had created this reaction in her. It was a salutation he had been using for years, and he was quite certain there was nothing within it that would cause any offense.

After a few awkward moments, her eyes began to glimmer mischievously as a small smile graced her lips. "And also for you, Prince Edward of England."

With that simple statement, she was gone, leaving Edward completely bewildered and thoroughly confused.

He settled in a chair with the thick volume of Shakespeare's works on his lap, staring unseeingly into the fire as he attempted to work out the enigma at the end of their conversation. When Jacob arrived back in the room ten minutes later, Edward was no closer to an answer.

Jacob looked disgruntled as he banged through his drawers grumbling under his breath before turning to Edward, an apologetic expression gracing his strong features.

"I am sorry to be rude, Edward, but a situation has arisen, and I need to work on a solution. I hope you have a nice night and I would be honored if you would join me for breakfast in the morn."'

Edward frowned his way. "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Jacob shook his head, his eyes intensely dark. "No, thank you, Edward. I am sorry to dismiss you so."

Edward shook his head, his hand raised in surrender. "It's okay, I completely understand, probably better than most. Oh, your sister's lady came just after you left with a message for you. She left the parchment with me and I laid it atop your mantle. I have no idea what the message was regarding, but it awaits your review."

Jacob smiled with a nod, "Thank you, Edward."

Edward turned to leave the room, looking back just in time to see Jacob take the paper from the mantle and open it, smiling widely at the words within. It was obvious that he adored his sister. Edward could only hope that someday he would have a similar affection for the woman who was going to be his wife, and someday, his queen.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__**Monday…we're back to seeing Isabella's side of things.**_

Questions:

**What religion are the Cullens?** That one is tricky. Carlisle was raised in England and is Anglican, but moved to Italy to study in his teen years, fell in love and never returned until called back to take on the succession. Born and raised in Italy, Esme was born and raised Catholic. The kids have been exposed to both and can see both sides of the debate, but are officially Anglican because of the political situation surrounding the religion in England. Does that make any sense?

**How long will this fic be? **Honestly, I have no clue. I know the wedding will be about the halfway point, so probably approximately twenty chapters, give or take. I never really know until it's done.

Those were the two biggies. If there is more that you are confused on...I'll do my best to answer them.

Oh...and a reminder...not EVERYTHING you hear in court is true. For instance, the rumor Bella heard that Edward already had his eyes on one of the queen's ladies was not true...just people gossiping about crap they know nothing of. The truth is, Edward had yet to meet any of the ladies in waiting until Angela knocked on Jacob's door.

**Want a sneak peek for SF? Go to my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com !**


	4. Silk and Brocade Shackles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: For sneak peeks for upcoming chapters, go check out my blog acullenwannabe. blogspot .com I have added a new feature, so you can now subscribe to get emails of my updates. **_

_**Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH. She's got a slew of great stories, so go check her out!**_

_**I know many of you are already ready to strangle me. This story is an exercise in patience…the slow burn of the fuse leading up to the big reveal, which is only four chapters away. Hope you enjoy! Next Update: Thursday!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Silk and Brocade Shackles**

After hearing the men pass her bedroom door, Bella found herself tossing and turning in bed. She wondered how things had gone with the English Prince who would in two days time be her husband. She wanted some details to know what kind of man Jacob believed him to be. Jacob had a very discerning spirit. He was not quick to trust and recognized a malicious person from leagues away. If anyone could tell her what situation she was about to walk into, it would be him.

With a sigh, she roused from her bed to cross the room where her writing table sat near the fire. The still highly flickering flames provided adequate light to write her quick note to her brother on the small slip of parchment. In the note, she hinted at her intention, requesting to either share breakfast with her brother in her chambers, or have a private discussion after his breakfast was concluded. She dusted the finishing powder across the fresh ink to keep it from smearing before folding it closed and signing the outside.

She was just about to step into the sitting area to see if any of the ladies happened to be up when she heard a knock at the entryway to her bedchamber. She admitted the person who knocked, smiling as Lady Angela walked into the room, looking concerned.

"Are you alright, your highness? Can I get you anything?"

Isabella smiled at her. "Actually, Lady Angela, would you be so kind as to deliver this message to Prince Jacob? I would like to speak with him in the morning and want to ask tonight. Can you also please bring me a reply if he is in his chambers?"

Angela smiled, curtsying before leaving the room to go about her requested task. Isabella settled back into her bed with a sigh, her back resting against the headboard. Impatience began to bubble up in Isabella's chest as she waited for Angela to return. She glanced at the clock ticking loudly across the room with a sigh, assuming that Jacob must have been called out and Angela chose to wait.

About ten minutes later, Angela came back in with a pale expression on her face. Isabella immediately became worried for her oldest friend.

"Angela, what is wrong? Was there a problem with Jacob? Is he okay?"

Angela smiled bashfully, her cheeks warming. "No, your highness, Jacob is fine. Actually, he wasn't there. I had to leave the message with Prince Edward, who was waiting on him."

Isabella's eyes grew wide. "Did he force himself upon you, Angela? Did he make you service him? I'm going to kill that man if he…"

Angela held up her hand while shaking her head before she cut off the princess. "No, Bella. It's okay. He did try to seduce me, but when I asked him not to, explaining that I was pure and I would never do that to you, he withdrew his advances. Actually, he started looking concerned and told me he would never force himself upon a lady. Then he told me he admired my devotion for you. Before I left, he told me to tell you that he would deliver the message personally to Prince Jacob and to tell you that he looked forward to meeting you in two days."

The princess stared at Angela a few moments, attempting to process what she had just been told. The thing that confounded her the most was the bright smile on Angela's face and the twinkle in her eyes, as though she knew a secret. Bella hoped that it wasn't because she had enjoyed the prince's advances. That would have been the most horrid of circumstances. That thought only lasted a fraction of a moment before Bella realized that this was Angela she was thinking about, the girl she had been best friends with since they were six. That was when Angela was first brought to court to be her companion and playmate; she would never be swayed by such advances.

"Um, was there anything else, Angela?"

Angela smiled, excited for the pleasant surprise she was almost certain awaited her friend in a few days time. "No, Bella. He just said goodbye with a unique saying before I left."

Bella questioned Angela with her eyes, but the young lady didn't respond. After a moment, Bella smiled at her with a chuckle and shook her head. "Okay, my friend. Thank you for delivering my message. I hope you have a pleasant night's sleep and I will see you in the morning."

Angela smiled back with a nod as she made her way toward the door, looking over her shoulder before exiting. "Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams."

Bella smiled before shimmying down under the covers with a sigh. It was unlike Angela to be so mysterious and it only served to heighten her curiosity. Bella didn't ponder too much longer before the sweet relief of sleep overtook her.

*****

The next morning was filled with chaos as Bella slid seamlessly back into the role of Princess Isabella. It had been nice to just be a friend for those few brief moments the night before in her bedchamber as she and Angela spoke familiarly with one another as they had done as children. That moment was over now, and it was time to step back into her duty.

Just as she was sitting down to partake of the small breakfast and display of fruit available to her for breakfast, one of Jacob's men arrived with a message for Isabella. He gave his regrets that he would not be able to meet her for breakfast, but asked if they could take a walk in the gardens around two in the afternoon.

Isabella quickly read the note before telling the messenger to inform Jacob that she would be honored to join him in the garden at that time. The messenger left and Isabella found herself at loose ends for the next couple of hours before the last fittings for her wedding gown was scheduled.

Isabella dismissed her ladies to have some time to themselves before grabbing her copy of Romeo and Juliet before settling on the settee by the fire. She sighed as she thumbed through the pages, looking for a particular passage that always held a bittersweet memory for her.

Soon her fingers found the scene where Romeo sneaks into Juliet's room to declare his love that first night. As her eyes scanned the words, she didn't picture Romeo and Juliet in the ladies suite, but rather herself, sitting on a sunny hillside next to Tony as they shared a book, reading the parts aloud to one another, pausing to share long, lingering looks between the lines.

The sun shone warmly that day on their bodies as they sat on the blanket, the smell of grass and flowers perfuming the air, only serving to heighten the experience. When the scene was complete, Tony grabbed the book, sitting it on the blanket behind him. Both of their bodies rose and fell in anxious, unsteady breaths.

What was about to conspire between the two of them broke the last rule of courtship, but the two of them could no longer resist the pull of one another's lips. They had begun breaking the rules the second they started sneaking away unescorted to sit on the grassy hill together. Until this day, they hadn't even gone so far as to hold hands, their error already weighing so heavily on their minds, but in that moment they were both lost to reason. They had fallen in love, hopelessly and irrevocably in love. It didn't matter that they would never be able to be together, they both knew that there would never be anybody to hold their hearts as the one next to them did.

When they closed the place between them, their lips meeting in the middle, it was as though the world was rendered in two. All life simply ceased to exist outside of the two of them as their bodies shifted closer, hands finding shoulders, necks, and waists. Both of the teens felt as though their hearts would explode out of their chests with the speed in which they were pounding. It was love, true, everlasting, and unfortunately forbidden love.

Isabella looked up from the print in her hands, wiping a tear away from her cheek. It seemed so cruel of fate to show her what could be and then not allow it to ever take place. Now she was going to be marrying a man who was not the one who held her heart. It would then be her duty to fill his bed and bear his children, all while gritting her teeth and keeping quiet. The burden of a woman was more than she could begin to bear at that moment, as she slammed her book closed loudly, tossing it across the room and onto the other chair on the far side of the fireplace.

A moment later, a knock on the door informed Bella that the time had come for the fitting and her ladies were waiting patiently to be let back in. She ushered everyone in before allowing Angela and the seamstress to go into her bedchamber. Angela helped her strip to her undergarments before helping her slide into the large ivory gown with beautiful golden embroidery along the entire bodice.

Once Isabella was tied within the corset closure of the gown, the seamstress began to work around her pinning places where adjustments were needed. Meanwhile, Isabella stood as still as a statue, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she fought to keep the tears at bay. She was wearing a beautiful dress, created for her to wear in a beautiful wedding the likes of which Spain had never before seen, and yet, all she could think of was her sadness that she would not be wearing the gown while being joined to Tony. Instead, she was going to be dressed to perfection in order to marry a man whom she did not even know and certainly did not love, solely out of duty.

Thankfully, the fitting was a short one, after which Isabella chose to remain in her bedchambers alone while she tried to regain her composure as she continued to struggle to restrain her tears. Lunch time passed without her asking for her noontime meal, and finally she had no choice but to escape the room in order to meet her brother as he had suggested.

She crossed with Angela at her side to the hallway that led to the large side garden that contained her favorite flower displays. Jacob was already waiting for her with a wide, bright smile. "My beautiful baby sister, how are you faring?"

She walked to him, taking his presented arm as they began to stroll along a favored route for these constitutions. Isabella sighed, struggling to push down her pain. "As well as to be expected," She finally mumbled. "I had my last dress fitting today and it made me sad to know that it was as much my shackles to a future I did not choose as a beautiful frock of silk. I barely held in my tears until after the seamstress left. I do not want to leave my home, Jacob…to leave you. What am I going to do without you…and Angela…and mother?"

He sighed, stopping their walk before turning to her and running his hand through her hair. "You are a strong woman, my Bella. You will be fine. Edward is not quite the cad either of us envisioned. He has impeccable manners, is well spoken, and most important of all, he respects people who are forthright and honest. I think the two of you will get along fine once you've had the chance to get to know one another."

He wiped away a tear that had escaped Bella's eye as she sniffled. "You really think so? I mean, I trust your opinion, Jake. I know that if you think he's a good man, then he probably is, but do you really think that we might possibly get along?"

He smiled, taking Bella's arm again and tugging her to continue their traverse. "Yes, Bella, I do think you will get along. I had a talk with him, and he promised to be respectful of you. He had many questions as to whether the rumors about your virtues and beauty were true, and I could see the look of respect growing in his eyes with each passing thing he learned about you. Honestly, sweet girl, I think he's feeling as apprehensive about this arrangement as you are, he's just expressing his displeasure in an entirely different manner."

Bella sighed, leaning her head on Jacob's shoulder. "I hope so, Jake. I hope that we can find a common ground and at the very least, learn to respect one another."

Jacob chuckled as he reached his free hand over to clasp Bella's. "I don't think that will be a problem, honey. I honestly don't."

Their conversation moved on from the impending wedding and on to other things that were of interest. Bella became particularly concerned when Jacob informed her of what their father told him the night before during their secret conference. Apparently, France was amassing their forces, but they were unsure if they were casting their ire toward Spain, or elsewhere. Jacob had rushed back to his room the night before to write a letter to his best friend who was acting as a French ambassador, asking if they should be concerned. He sent it out by a messenger on horseback before finally getting to bed sometime in the early hours of morning.

Bella bristled at the thought. If this had been any other prince in the whole of Europe, Bella would have been kept in the dark as most women were on matters of state, but Jacob always came to Bella with news. More times than not, Bella's suggestions for acts of diplomacy ended up saving the country from costly wars. Spain would be losing a great asset when the princess left the country, not that her father would ever believe that.

Jacob knew Bella would do well in England. It simply wasn't in her nature to give in to despair or give up on finding a solution to a problem, be it political or personal. He had no doubt that within mere months of her arrival on their soil, she would gain the respect of her fellow nobles and eventually the people, the only person who didn't really believe in what Bella was capable of, was Bella herself.

The siblings spent the remainder of the daylight hours, contentedly roaming the gardens and enjoying the last bit of quality time that they would have together. The next day was the last of the wedding plans, and then the following morning, she would become someone else's wife, with a whole new life on an island several days away from her home.

After a late supper, Bella climbed into her bed, feeling forlorn that her time at the Spanish court was coming to a close. She had spent her entire life calling this palace home. It was going to be difficult to give up the only home she's ever known, the only country that she's ever called her own, and the only family she has ever had, including her only real friend outside of her brother and mother.

Bella no longer fought the tears as she lay alone in her bed, her duties resting on the other side of the large oak door. Within the confines of her sanctuary, she peeled away the layers of Isabella, and was left with only the raw, aching center that was the true Bella living inside the royal mask. She cried tears for her losses, finally moving past the pain a bit as she drew closer to sleep. When it finally did come, she found herself in tears again as she did her best to say goodbye to Tony forever.


	5. Princely Reformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: Thank you as always to AgoodWITCH for her beta skills. For Teasers of future chapters, visit my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com. Our next post: Monday**

**

* * *

  
**

**Princely Reformation**

Edward watched from a window on the second floor of the large castle. He was at a bit of an angle and couldn't make out much of the area below, except for Jacob's tall frame. He wouldn't see her face in any kind of detail, but Edward couldn't resist getting the tiniest peek at the woman he was going to be marrying in forty three hours.

It seemed like an eternity before two women approached Jacob. One he recognized as Lady Angela, which meant the other must be Princess Isabella. He watched as she approached the tall man, her stature in comparison to his told Edward that she would probably not come much higher than his chin. He smiled as she took her brother's arm, craning her neck to look up at him. Her hair curled and pinned on top of her head glistened shades of red and brown in the intense sunlight. Between the distance and the shape of her dress, he could really not take in any more of the details of her looks or form, but as she walked away with her arm around her brother's, Edward could not help but appreciate the swivel in her hips that made her skirts swish to and fro like the arm of a metronome.

When they disappeared from view behind the tall hedges of the east gardens, Edward finally extricated himself from the window to make his way toward the commons area. He was bored without Jacob's company and needed to find some form of distraction.

As he entered the large room, he found a group of men playing cards at one long table at the end of the hall, among them was his brother-in-law, Jasper. Jasper smiled as Edward settled next to him, dealing him into the hand of gin they were about to begin. Slowly the rest of the group dispersed, leaving only Edward and Jasper to play together at the large table.

"So tell me, brother mine, how are you faring with the impending day approaching?" Jasper smirked at Edward over his hand of fanned cards.

Edward grimaced as he drew a card before discarding. "I'm not entirely sure. The more I learn about the princess, the less I'm concerned for the country, but I still hate to have to marry for diplomacy."

Jasper drew, smirking before laying down his hand full of winning sets. Edward grumbled before swiping all the cards into his hand and shuffling the deck. As he began to pass out the first round of cards, Jasper smiled at him

"Well, if it's any consolation, your sister seems to think that she's met her new best friend and destined sister. She keeps going on and on about how great the princess was when they spent the day together and how she just _knows_ that the second you see your bride, you will be overjoyed."

I scoffed as I drew and discarded. "Very unlikely, there's only one face that would make me overjoyed and I know that it won't be the one next to me day after tomorrow."

Jasper huffed as he took a card and threw another away. "Edward, you have to let this thing go. It was years ago and there's no changing what had to be. It is not fair to punish your intended for not being the mysterious perfect girl you fell in love with in Italy. You are about to wed one of the most caring and beautiful women in all of Europe, and on top of that, she's modest. It won't be as though you'll be dealing with a vain woman who wants all attention on her, like your cousin Lady Rosalie, Dutchess of Vanity. From what I've gathered, the princess is reluctant to take on undue attention. You should be pleased to be marrying someone so honorable."

Edward looked up at Jasper with fire in his eyes. "Lord Whitlock, if it had been you and the girl in Italy had been Alice, would you be capable of simply 'moving on'?"

Jasper winced, a look of chagrin on his face. "Point taken, Edward. I still say though, that since this is essentially out of your control. Try to focus on what blessings you have been granted in this union and try to let that be enough…at least for now."

Edward sighed, running his hands through his hair. "You are right. Speaking of making the best of a bad situation, can you look into something for me? Last night I made the acquaintance of a Lady Angela Webber, of Princess Isabella's court. I wish you to see if it would be possible for her to accompany us to England."

Jasper's hand slammed down on the table. "Edward, please tell me you didn't. I shall not order up a readymade mistress for you amongst your new wife's ladies. I refuse."

Edward's eyes grew large as he realized what Jasper had assumed from his statement. "NO, no brother, you are mistaken. I have not, nor shall I ever get involved with Lady Angela. It is just that she has been with the Princess for the past ten years as her companion and now her principal lady in waiting. She expressed distress at the Princess leaving her behind. I made the connection that the princess probably holds similar feeling in regards to the Lady Angela and it might be a nice wedding present if she were able to come be with her in England and help ease the loneliness of leaving everything she cares for and has known behind."

Jasper smiled brightly at Edward, a genuine twinkle of pride in his eyes. "There's a good man, Edward. I will look into it immediately. With any luck, you will be able to inform the Princess after the wedding if all are amenable."

Edward smiled at Jasper with a nod as he laid his hand of sets down. He chuckled as he tossed down his cards before sweeping them up to shuffle again.

That night, the English royalty dined together with the Spanish royals, minus the bride to be. It bothered Edward how the King dismissed her as so unimportant. He watched the King and Queen interact and instantly saw exactly what Jacob had been expressing to him the day of their arrival. The King acted as though the Queen did not exist. Throughout the meal, she did not speak one word other than in response to my mother who addressed her directly, and Alice who had done the same. Beyond that, she didn't even look up toward her husband; much less interact with him on any kind of level.

A server with long blonde hair that Edward recognized as being amongst the ladies described as those belonging to Princess Isabella entered the room holding a tray above her head. Edward felt disgust boil through his body as he watched the Spanish King openly molest the young girl that had to have been close to his own daughter's age with his eyes before introducing her to the table as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Lady Lauren. She is typically a member of the Princess's ladies, but I have asked her to begin serving my wife and I directly since Isabella will soon be leaving and her staff will need to be redistributed."

The blonde smiled brightly at the King, soaking up the attention as she wiggled very indelicately upon is lap. Edward wanted to yell out at the disgusting old man at his blatant disrespect of his Queen. It certainly was no longer a mystery why Princess Isabella would be so concerned about the reported behaviors of Edward if this is what she expected her future to become. Edward would never act so untoward in the presence of others. Not only did it disrespect his wife, but it also showed poorly upon himself as a man and a ruler.

_Spain would definitely do well to have Jacob take over the throne and sooner rather than later_, Edward thought to himself. He glanced down at the end of the table to see the look of utter disgust upon the Spanish Prince's face, as his hand disappeared under the table and instant before the Queen looked up in surprise. She smiled a small smile at her son, who smiled back in turn.

When the dinner was over, Edward and his family returned to the guest quarters they had been given for the duration of their stay. They were all uncharacteristically quiet and obviously disturbed by the things they had seen. When they entered the closed door of their private salon area, the chatter began.

"Is it any wonder the poor girl is so frightened of this marriage," Queen Esme stated in distress. "If I expected to be treated like that by a future husband, I would be terrified as well."

Everyone nodded as Alice spoke up from her place sitting at her husband's side, their hands clasped between them. "They are both so different when they are away from the eyes of court. Renee and Isabella both had so much spirit when we were alone for our walk that first day here. Do you remember, mother?"

Esme smiled sadly toward Alice as she nodded.

"Well, thank the good Lord that we are going to be taking her from this place. Considering all I have seen, I'm convinced that she will flourish in England, away from the tyranny of her father." Alice continued, as she dabbed at the corner of her eye with a kerchief.

Edward looked over at Jasper. "Speaking of, have you been able to make any inquiries yet as to the Lady Angela?"

The rest of the room eyed the two men speculatively. Jasper smiled. "I have begun the inquiry, but no word as of yet. The chancellor is supposed to bring it to the King tomorrow. Although, after the way he acted tonight, I'm not sure he would be willing to do anything to elevate the happiness of either woman in his life."

The room looked back and forth between them before Alice threw up her arms. "Would one of you please tell us what you are talking about?"

Edward nodded to Jasper with a smirk, listening as Jasper told them about his plans to get the Princess's long time companion and principal lady permission to make the journey to England with her, if the girl so wished. The English King and Queen beamed at their son as his sister jumped up and ran into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. In the presence of the rest of the world, the family conducted themselves as expected, but within the privacy of their own apartments, they were far more open with their affection.

As they finished their conversation, each of the family groups retired to their own bedchambers, as did Edward. When he reached the room, he opened the door to find a young girl with long light brown hair with an abundance of natural curl tending the fire. She looked up with a smile and curtsy.

"Forgive me, your highness. I was asked by my King to come tend to your room and make sure that you have everything you need." She stepped toward Edward with a forwardness that immediately made him feel ill. "He insisted that I cater to your every desire." She continued as she trailed a long finger down the front of Edward's shirt.

Edward grabbed her hand, stilling the motion. "I'm sorry, Miss…"

She smiled in a way that was supposed to be seductive, and perhaps earlier in the evening Edward would have thought so, but not after what he had seen at supper.

"Jessica, my name is Lady Jessica, your Majesty. Youngest daughter of the Duke of Seville. "

She made a move to reach for Edward again, which he once again stopped. "Lady Jessica, thank you for tending the fire. I need no further services tonight, thank you."

He released her hand, taking a step back as she stared on in surprise. Jessica had heard of the Prince's proclivity to wenching and had hoped that perhaps she could bed him and end up with child to escape the desperation of her position. Her father was amongst the highest aristocracy in Spain, but she was the youngest child and ill favored. The best she could hope for in life was to serve the Queen or Princess. With the Princess leaving, that would leave her as a lady of the Queen and at the mercy of the King. Lady Lauren enjoyed sharing his bed, but the thought of sharing herself with a man as old as her father left her feeling disgusted.

Lady Jessica was on the verge of tears as she was ushered by the elbow to the door of the chambers and given a cold, yet polite farewell before the door closed behind her.

Edward shivered in disgust at what had just transpired. After watching the King and his openly lecherous ways, Edward felt compelled to separate himself from that behavior for a while, perhaps ever. If the Princess was as amazing as everyone seemed to find her, perhaps he would discover that a mistress might be unneeded. After all, what better way to ensure there is a male heir than to bed your wife frequently?

Edward smiled as he changed into his night clothes and settled between the sheets of the feather bed. He settled back against his pillow, thinking of the mass of glinting brown and red curls atop a pretty head. He couldn't help but think of how much they reminded him of a girl he once knew, and loved unconditionally.


	6. Wedding Eve Festivities

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Characters. Copyright infringement not intended.**

**Author's Note: Sooo…I may be shooting myself in the foot by doing this as far as keeping up with the twice weekly posts, but I got to thinking about how short this chapter is and that waiting till Monday to post it would have us separating Chapter 7, which is the wedding (see…not much longer to wait), and Chapter 8, which is our wedding night (which will earn our lovely adult rating). Now that just wouldn't do for any of us I didn't think. So you, lucky readers, are getting chapter six two days early :) **

**So now…you can look forward to the WEDDING on Monday…and the moment when these two are finally see one another for the first time!!! Wanna sneak peek? Go to my blog… acullenwannabe .blogspot .com**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wedding Eve Festivities**

The day before the wedding meant chaos throughout the castle. If it hadn't been for the importance of the union for diplomacy between the nations, the King never would have put forth such expense or allowed such efforts to go into a wedding for his only daughter. However, this was the wedding of the future king of England to the woman who would someday be his queen; anything less than opulent would be considered a slight by the English Royals. Thus being so, the halls of the court were draped with greenery and ribbon the likes of which is normally only seen at Christmastide.

Esme and Alice excitedly entered the princess's bedchamber shortly after she had awakened. They were even more eager to get an opportunity to grow closer with the girl who would soon be family, especially now that Edward appeared to be having a slight change of heart in regard to the arrangement. He still wasn't what one would call happy for it, but he had begun to take on a new acceptance and respect for the woman who would stand by his side for the duration of his eventual rule.

Alice and Angela had both kept quiet about their suspicions regarding the bride and groom, for fear that by some stroke of fate they were wrong, while excitedly counting down the hours until all would be revealed. Neither cared to see how this could possibly end up badly, even though both secretly worried that Edward's actions the past couple of years might have tainted the reunion somewhat. He had made poor choices, but with any luck, they would not cost him the possibility for happiness.

The morning passed quickly as Isabella was asked to try on her dress one last time in the attainment of perfection and to allow her mother and new in-laws to have a chance to see exactly how angelic she looked. The eyes of all three ladies swam with tears at the vision of Isabella adorned in ivory and gold. Alice smiled deviously as visions of her brother's reaction when he realized exactly whom he would be marrying flooded her consciousness. If she had been excited before, it was a pale emotion in comparison to the glee she felt upon seeing Isabella in her dress.

The ladies tarried together in Queen Renee's parlor for a nice lunch before plans had been made to make their way toward the hall to check on the preparations that were underway. Both Queens were adamant that the wedding day of their beloved children be as perfect as possible.

In the meantime, the men of the court had been busy with fittings of their own that morning. Edward groaned at the scarlet and gold ensemble that had been tailored for the event. If he had a choice, he would be wearing black in deference of his mourning.

Once the chore was complete, Jacob, Edward, and Jasper traveled once more to the countryside to escape the rest of the trappings that were underway. All three men were adamant that they would not be sucked into anything more than attending the ceremony and taking part in the meal. They would not return to the palace until after dark, and with copious amounts of alcoholic spirits in their system.

Once the ladies' lunch was finished and the two Queens began to direct the workers setting up for the next day's festivities, Isabella, Alice, and Angela made excuses to retreat to the gardens for a relaxing walk to help quell Isabella's heightened state of anxiety. Finding a secluded spot in the gardens, the girls fell into comfortable banter, lowering the mantles of their station to be the three young women below the age of eighteen.

When hunger led the ladies to search out food, Angela offered to go bring back some food and wine for them to dine on since none of the young women wanted to leave the peace and serenity that they had found. Angela quickly returned with a large basket full of fruit and cheeses along with two bottles of wine and glasses. The girls quickly settled in on the grass, sharing the bounty.

An hour later, giggles echoed in the hedges around them as the three ladies finished off the last of the second bottle of wine. Alice had begun giving Bella tips on what to expect from marriage.

Bella rolled on her side, picking blades of grass from the ground and stripping them lengthwise repeatedly until the leaf was destroyed before repeating the process with a new blade. She dropped the hand full of grass shavings she had collected with a sigh.

"Alice, you were in love with Jasper, so it was different, but…um…what was it like…to…uh." Bella bushed bright as the apple in Alice's hand.

Alice smiled, sitting down the fruit and turned to provide Bella her full attention. "Has anyone discussed this with you at all, Isabella?"

Bella blushed shaking her head. "NO, and please call me Bella. You're going to become my sister tomorrow. I think it's appropriate."

Alice smiled so brightly that Bella almost felt the need to squint and wondered what about that statement would inspire such a strong reaction. Alice shifted Bella to sit in front of her. "Do you even understand in what ways a couple connects physically during the act?"

Bella's eyes grew wide as she slowly nodded while quite embarrassed. Alice was relieved that she had at least a general idea. Since Bella was a learned woman, Alice hoped that she would know the basics at the very least. She smiled, shifting closer to Bella.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure where to start. It will be different for you since you are marrying a future king and must prove the union. You will have witnesses in the room, but they will not be able to see through the thick curtains traditionally hung around a marriage bed in this case. You will already be dressed in your night clothes and he will join you before they close the curtain. Usually there is kissing and touching."

She paused with a grimace. "It is difficult thinking of my brother in this respect," she shivered before shaking her head and continuing. "He will want to touch your breasts and probably kiss them."

Bella's eyes grew wide as her arms crossed to cover her chest. Alice chuckled. "You may not believe this, but it is a very pleasant experience. He will also touch the rest of your body and probably want to touch your womanhood with his fingers and possibly his mouth."

Bella swallowed thickly, tears brimming in her eyes. She knew these things happened, but the reality of what would happen the next evening was finally settling in her mind. Prince Edward would be doing these intimate things to her and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to let it happen without sobbing.

Alice rubbed her arm comforting, "I know it's hard to think about right now since all of this is not by your choice, but I promise you that my brother will be tender and kind. He has a good heart and will want you to enjoy as much as you can. These things I have been describing are all beyond measure in the form of physical pleasure. No hug or kiss could ever compare. There is however, one thing that will not be pleasant…in the least. When you first…um…fully unite in the intimate fashion, it will hurt since you retain your maidenhead. It will get better in the future, but the first time is going to hurt and there's no way to avoid it. There will probably also be blood, and this is, as I'm sure you know, normal."

Bella yanked more grass, tearing it obsessively. "Honestly, Alice, I'm terrified. I don't want to be a bad wife, and that includes in the bedroom, but I'm just…I don't know what I am exactly. Nervous? Frustrated? Scared? Annoyed? It's all one big jumble in my mind. The one thing I do know is that I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. My life has never truly been my own, but it just seems like tomorrow I'm being sold for diplomacy. I know it won't be like prison. You are all too kind for that. In a manner, though, it feels like punishment in the form of losing my home and my family. My brother and I are extremely close, as am I in a way with my mother. Then there's Angela here," Bella said reaching out to grab Angela's hand, needing to feel her comfort. "She's been my best friend since I was six. I can't imagine leaving her behind."

Alice and Angela cast knowing smiles between them that confused Bella. She looked between the two with a cocked eyebrow, prodding wordlessly for answers, which did not come. With a sigh and a shrug, Bella gave up and settled back on the grass, enjoying the cooling effect of twilight. The three women knew that they would have to return to the keep soon, but none of them really wanted to. When the sun was so low that they would have a hard time finding their way back if they postponed much longer, the three ladies got up and collected their things before making their way through the path back to court.

Edward, Jasper, and Jacob were all laughing as they sat around a fire about a mile away from Jacob's home. They roasted the rabbits Jacob had captured over the fire, sipping their wine from skins they had stowed on their saddles. The time was growing later and the three men knew that they needed to return to court soon.

Jacob was pleased when he had learned that Edward was beseeching the king to allow Lady Angela to go with them to England to ease his sister's loneliness in a strange new land. Once they had their fill of the game they had cooked, Jacob leaned back on his elbows with a wide smile.

"So, have you gotten a reply from his majesty yet in regard to Lady Angela?"

Edward looked to Jasper who smiled crookedly. "It's not official yet, but my impression is that the king has approved the request as long as her father, the Duke of Victory, and Lady Angela both agree to the request."

Edward smiled, warmth filling his chest. He had yet to meet Princess Isabella, but between what he had seen and heard, he had already begun to develop a real affinity for her. It made him feel good to know that he could at least grant her this small kindness to ease the pain of leaving all that she's ever known and loved.

Jacob grinned, sitting up to swipe at a bug pestering him. "Then I'd say it's probably going to work in your favor. The Duke has always deferred to his children in decisions that pertain to their future, and Angela is fiercely loyal to my sister. She wouldn't miss the opportunity to go with her."

Edward's smile turned triumphant, pleased that he was going to have a wonderful present to provide his new bride as a sort of peace offering. He hoped it would soothe some of the pain she had to be experiencing due to this situation.

The men put out their bonfire, covering it with dirt to make sure that the embers couldn't create a disastrous fire before returning to the hub of the Spanish Monarchy. Edward sighed as the large walls grew closer, knowing that at ten am the next morning, he and Princess Isabella would be joined in front of God and country. While this prospect wasn't quite as painful as it had been a few days before, it still made him feel uneasy.


	7. A Day For Miracles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Okay, so it's still Sunday night here in Illinois, but it's Monday somewhere right? I guess I'm an honorary Aussie today…I'm pretty sure it's been Monday there for quite some time :) I'm just too excited to wait until morning to post this…so you get it a few hours early. **

_**I must preface this chapter with the disclaimer that I am not Catholic, nor have I ever observed a Catholic wedding, so I have taken great liberties with the service in order to serve the greater needs of the plot. Please ignore any major mistakes. This is so fluffy that my teeth ache a bit, but oh is it ever so satisfying! I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH for her always diligent beta work. I keep the poor girl quite busy between SF and flyboy. Flyboy will post Tomorrow morning and the teaser for SF chapter 8 is already posted on my blog!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A Day for Miracles**

Isabella was awoken before the sun had even risen. She sat in a chair in the middle of her chambers as people surrounded her, poking and prodding, pulling and tugging for the next three hours to make her the perfect bride. Hot cylinder irons warmed above the fire were used to twist her hair into perfect ringlets that were then pulled back from her face to collect upon her head and fall in beautifully sculpted tendrils down her back. Once the locks were perfectly arranged, jewels were adhered throughout the style, glittering with the shimmer of diamond and the elegance of pearl.

While her hair was being curled, two ladies worked at her feet, scrubbing the surface of the soles as they rested in large tubs of warm water. Meanwhile, two other ladies worked to shape and buff her fingernails to perfection. When all of that was completed, the four ladies along with Angela assisted Isabella into her gown, being extremely careful not to damage the perfect design atop her head.

Angela couldn't help but grow more concerned with every passing minute for her friend as she watched her, sitting still as a statue as the servants and hairdressers worked to make her perfect for her groom. Her perfect mask was in place on the outside, but one look at her blank eyes told Angela that she was wallowing in the depths of despair deep inside her calm façade.

More than anything, Angela wished that she could find a way to explain what she believed to be true about the English prince, to ease her mind, but even Angela was not entirely certain that her groom was in fact the young man from Italy. The coincidences were far too many otherwise though for her not to believe it was so.

When her dress was in place with only one hour before the ceremony was to begin at the cathedral in the city centre, the other royal ladies came in to make over her perfection. Isabella smiled tightly, barely moving for fear that if she allowed even the slightest of freedoms that she would flee into the countryside to escape her looming fate.

Both Angela and Alice were well aware of the princess's inner turmoil, as well as the surprise awaiting her in front of the altar. They both did the best they could to calm and subdue Isabella's panic while their mothers continued to chatter, apparently completely unaware of the reality of the situation at hand.

Queen Renee came to her daughter's side holding her in a long, comforting hug. "You are a vision, my beautiful Bellita. I am so proud of you, dear heart. You are a strong woman and a testament to all of the royal women who came before you. Please do not be discouraged, my young one, for the good Lord makes the most of any situation. Have faith, my young one, that he will do the same for you."

Isabella nodded with a tight smile, watching as her mother and soon to be mother-in-law disembarked to make their way in the carriages to the venue. Alice stayed behind to help Angela take care of the bride and get her ready for the ride to the cathedral.

The streets were lined with cheering people. Isabella's heart sank even lower at the realization that total strangers who would more or less be completely unaffected by her union were a hundred times more joyful about her special day than she was. She smiled and waved, performing her duty as a royal, but below the perfectly groomed surface, she was screaming.

The carriage stopped in front of the massive cathedral, the shadow of the tall spires at the front of the church casting them in shadow as Isabella accepted the steward's hand to assist her out of the carriage. Alice and Angela were right behind her, adjusting the hem of her dress while carrying the cathedral length veil that would be placed upon her head in a few short minutes in preparation for her walk up the aisle.

Each step Isabella took toward the massive double doors felt like they would be her last, her knees trembling, weakened by her nerves and fear. A steward manning the door, opened it with a flourish, and Isabella stepped through quickly, grateful for the reprieve from the scrutiny of the Spanish subjects, yelling best wishes to her from the street.

The smell of sickeningly sweet incense made Isabella's stomach turn even more ferociously, threatening the return of the light breakfast she had been able to choke down, at the most inconvenient of times. Alice and Angela fussed with Isabella's dress and hair before placing the long flowing gossamer veil atop her head, affixing it with a golden tiara before pulling the front portion forward to conceal her face, as was tradition. They both hugged her, handing her the bouquet that was waiting for her in the vestibule where she prepared to begin the walk that would seal her fate.

Before Alice was ushered away to sit with her family, she turned to the nervous bride with a bright, excited smile. "May the Lord fill your days with sunshine and your life with warmth, Princess Isabella of Spain and future Queen of England."

Isabella gasped in surprise at the familiar salutation she had first heard only two years before, the day she first met Tony. Her mind was muddled in a quagmire of confusion as she watched Alice bounce away on the arm of the steward who was leading her to be seated with her family, her thoughts too hazy to put the pieces together, but feeling a strange sense of foreboding.

While Alice left to go join her family, Angela stayed by Isabella's side. Isabella's hands began to tremble noticeably, vibrating the bouquet in her grip. In one last attempt to calm her, Angela turned to her with a smile.

"I love you, Bella. Please have faith. You never know when your most fervent prayer might come true. Have faith and be strong. I promise you that this is not the trip to the gallows that you are envisioning. Jacob told you himself, and I have heard rumor that his admiration for you is already adjusting his actions. Your father sent him Jessica night before last and he turned her down and all but tossed her out on her derrière. He is an honorable man who will treat you with respect, Bella…far more respect than you have ever received from your father. Please, just trust me and relax."

Isabella blinked slowly at Angela; a little life returning to her brown eyes just before the music began, indicating it was time for Isabella to make her way up the aisle to the altar. Angela squeezed her hand one last time before stepping away to allow Isabella to step up to the doorway. The stewards opened both at once, making Isabella's breath catch as she realized that the attention of the room stuffed to capacity with people was solely focused on her.

Isabella took a deep breath before taking the first slow and steady step down the red velvet carpeted aisle. She passed numerous faces that she did not know, too nervous to focus on any of them or the man standing at the altar. When she was nearly to the front of the room, she glanced to see the man waiting for her with the uniquely colored hair she had rarely seen before looking her way with great interest, his eyes focused on the waist of her gown.

When she reached the front, her groom stood to stand beside her as the priest began to speak. Isabella tried to glance out of the corner of her eye to get a better look, but the veil was making any true discernment of his features nearly impossible. She was greatly troubled by the color of her groom's hair and how close it was to the boy she had once loved.

Meanwhile, Edward had been focused on Isabella as she stepped graciously up the aisle. His stomach teeming with fluttering butterflies at the commitment he was about to make to a stranger. Her skirts continued the steady cadence that he had witnessed from afar as she had walked with her brother in the garden. He wanted to take a closer look at her face as she approached him, but he was mesmerized by the grace of her hips as her skirts swished side to side in tandem with her steps.

When she reached the altar, he realized to his chagrin that he was too late to get a good look, but what he could make of her profile seemed pleasant. He hoped that she was as kind and beautiful as everyone proclaimed. His heart ached slightly with the genuine wish that his beautiful girl from Italy was the one standing by his side, the girl whose name so perfectly matched her perfection…His Bella.

Edward offered his hand to assist his bride as the couple knelt at the father's instruction. They both clasped their hands in front of them after Isabella laid her flowers aside in an attitude of prayer. The Cardinal ended the first prayer as all of the people in the room signed the cross in response to the end of the prayer.

The Cardinal began the liturgy in which the groom was to respond in the affirmative. His voice wavered ever so slightly in response, but the tenor made Isabella tense next to him. At his second reply, her face jerked in his direction in surprise, mouth agape as she realized she wasn't dreaming.

Seeing her action in the corner of his eye, Edward glanced to try to discern what was wrong. He froze, grateful that he had just given his last reply as he got a good look at the face next to him, beautiful chocolate pools open wide and mouth unhinged in shock. When their eyes locked, Edward's heart began to race, starting to believe he had gone completely mad.

The priest continued on with the next portion of the ceremony as they both stared. Finally, Bella broke the silence with a whispered, "Tony?"

His beautiful jade eyes widened further as he realized he wasn't dreaming. She had just said his name aloud and it was his angel's voice. "Bella?"

They were both breathing hard, blinking back tears as smiles spread in miraculous synchronicity across their faces. All the fear, anger, disappointment, and reluctance disappeared in an instant. It was nothing short of a miracle.

The whole room watched on in confusion as the bride and groom beamed at one another. They were so lost in each other that the priest had to garner their attention and repeat the portion of the service where Isabella was supposed to respond. She never once glanced away from the English Prince as she answered in the affirmative to every question in the father's litany.

The Prince and Princess kept their eyes locked, matching brilliant smiles on their faces through the entire ceremony full of kneeling and standing, recitation and response. They were relieved when the Cardinal told them that they could face one another and join hands for the recitation of their vows. The Prince grasped the Princess's hands eagerly in his, massaging the backs with his thumbs comfortingly, still amazed that it was his Bella. Years of lamenting, only to find at the eleventh hour that he was getting to marry the only girl he would ever truly love. The odds were astronomical and he was more than a little confused as to how the logistics worked out, but in that moment, he couldn't care less.

Bella gazed into her Tony's eyes, more than happy to promise to love, honor, and obey him for the rest of her days. Both of their hands trembled in nervous excitement as they slid the golden bands to represent the beginning of the rest of their lives onto one another's fingers. It was astonishing how much the symbolism of that tiny piece of jewelry had changed for the both of them within the matter of a few short minutes. It was no longer a symbol of bondage, but rather a symbol of union…a union neither ever believed was even remotely possible.

Edward reached out with eager hands to push back the veil gasping at the unequivocal beauty of his bride, his wife, his queen, and the only woman he ever could love. Bella smiled up at him, her knees growing week at the look of absolute adoration and love shining from her husband's sparkling green eyes. When the father told Edward to kiss his bride, the two of them eagerly leapt into one another's arms, the room of guests behind them completely forgotten, as they kissed the kiss of lovers separated by too much space and far too much time.

The room cheered in the background as Edward pulled away, cupping Bella's cheeks in his hands. "I can not believe it is really you. Do you know how many times I dreamed of making you my bride? How is this possible?"

Bella smiled up at him, feeling the tickle of the tears drifting down her cheeks before her Tony's thumbs wiped them away. "It's a miracle. It simply has to be…fated by God."

He smiled down at her, kissing her cheeks, forehead, and eyes before reclaiming her lips, desperate to never let go again. Both sets of their parents came forward to give their traditional blessings and try to figure out exactly what was going on, both pairs utterly dumbfounded by the change in attitude of their children.

The official proclamations were made as the group of bride and groom, along with their parents and extended family members, exited the room smiling happily, the newlyweds feeling so happy that their chests might have burst from pure elation. The second they were in the carriage for the ride back to the royal court alone, their mouths found one another again, desperate for every ounce of affection they could find.

They broke away with huge smiles, completely ignoring the cheering crowd, which only served to make the crowd even more ecstatic to see that their Princess had actually found true love. The newlyweds faced one another in the carriage, hands grasped between them.

"How is this even possible?" Edward yelled above the din.

Bella smiled. "I was sneaking off, trying to experience a normal life and blend in with the locals as I suspect you were doing. I was afraid if you knew the truth you would be angry and believed that with you being a commoner that my father would never allow us to be together anyway, so I simply kept up the lie in hopes that we could both cling to good memories instead of the pain of being separated by class."

Edward chuckled with a nod, rolling his eyes at their stupidity. If they had just risked the pain and been honest with one another, years of upset, anger, and in his case disgusting indiscretion and hedonistic tendencies would have been avoided completely. Suddenly nervousness boiled up within Edward as he remembered what Jacob had said to him about Bella hearing the rumors. She knew everything…well everything that is spread through court gossip at least. He made so many mistakes, but his rebellion, spent hiding up the skirts of whatever loose maiden was willing and able was the biggest and quite possibly, unforgivable.

Bella saw the cloud cross Tony's face. They were drawing closer to the entrance of the court and had little time left. She furrowed her brow, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "What's wrong, Tony? Why do you look so upset on what should be the happiest day either of us has had in years, if ever?"

He smiled at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I love hearing you call me that. You are the only one who has ever called me Tony. I want to grow old hearing you call me that." He sighed, bringing his hands up to rest upon hers. "Can you ever forgive me, my love?"

Bella furrowed her brow. "For what, Tony?"

He sighed, closing his eyes, hiding the only way he could from what could quite possibly be the end of his happily ever after. "For my mistakes, for the rumors that I am loathe to admit are true, my beauty. I ached for you and decided if I could not have you then I would rebel against my father in the only way I could and be a lecherous fool. In the end, the only one I truly hurt was myself and you, and by hurting you I cut myself even deeper."

He felt Bella sigh before leaning in to kiss his hands and his forehead. "Do I like what you have done? No. Do I understand the inclination? Certainly. Had I been a male and been able to get away with such acts without dishonoring my name and my family, I might have behaved in a similar fashion. We were both heartbroken, believing that we could not be with the one we loved. Pain like that drives people to do strange and uncharacteristic things. I might as well have been dead to you, and you grieved in the manner that is quite common amongst the kings and princes of all of Europe, except they do it for no reason at all."

Edward sighed, feeling the tension begin to melt from his body. His angel returned to him in the form of a bride who was not pleased, but did not hate him for his impetuous actions. He would forever thank God for this rather large mercy.

The carriage stopped at the doors of the court, the carriages of their family right behind them. Edward stepped down, holding out his hand to assist Bella. His eyes could not be torn away from hers, even when her father stormed up to face him screaming of his impropriety in front of the entirety of Spain. The irony was not lost on anyone in the area, as snickers began to arise behind the King, but were quickly stifled when he turned to shoot lances in their direction through the medium of his eyes.

"Pardon me, good King Charles," Carlisle stated quietly as he stepped in to temper the rising heat of the situation. "Perhaps we should continue inside to one of our quarters to discuss this privately."

The king nodded before stalking off through the doors and directly to his antechamber where several plus chairs were placed around a large table at which he held conferences with his advisors. The men settled down, their wives standing behind them as King Charles resumed his rant.

"Perhaps you should allow us to tell our tale and then you can all ask questions when we are done," Edward suggested rationally. All eyes at the table turned to the irate King for his agreement. He nodded once, glaring at Edward's shoulder where Bella rested her hand, which Edward covered with his own as he took a deep breath to begin.

"One side of my family comes from Italian origins. My mother's family is still among the aristocracy of the area. My sister and I were both born there before our father was called up to take the throne when Queen Elizabeth's reign ended. In our youth, my sister and I visited our family there often. We enjoyed the anonymity of blending in with the locals; our Italian nearly perfected enough to blend seamlessly into the larger population of the area. When we visited, we did our best not to be set apart as royals. I would go by the name of Tony, a shortening of my middle name Anthony, and my sister would go by Mary, her Christian first name. Two years ago, I was visiting there when I met this beautiful, sweet girl wandering within the shelves of the library. I helped her find a volume she was searching for and then left. Over the course of the next week, we happened to meet several times, usually at the library. I never gave away my true station in life, assuming that she was just another commoner as she pretended to be. We spent the better part of the next two months carrying on a friendship that led to love. At the end of my time there, we parted never to communicate since."

The King grumbled, shifting in his chair. "What in the name of all that is holy does this have to do with my daughter?"

"Your Majesty, the girl that I fell in love with that summer over the worn pages of books that we would read together on a small grassy hill near the library, was actually no commoner as I had assumed. She was a Spanish Princess, indulging in the joy of anonymity while studying abroad with her brother."

Two feminine gasps rang out at the last of his words as two mothers, worried for their children and the pain they had suffered, finally realized what a miracle had taken place. Both knew the stories as their children had shared their woes with them, and also knew what a Godsend this result truly was. Esme had pondered over Isabella's nickname the first day she met her, but assumed that the story was true, and thus the Spanish Princess could never be her son's long lost love.

At the admission, King Charles's eyes filled with fire as he glared at his daughter, standing up from his chair and motioning as to cross toward her in fury. Prince Edward immediately stood up, stepping between the King and his frightened daughter. The Spanish King snarled at Edward before moving his gaze around the room to land on his own son.

"You were supposed to be looking after her, Jacob. You let her run around, pretending to be a commoner, ruining her reputation with local riffraff? I am ashamed of you."

A feminine voice echoed loudly off the walls of the room as Bella stepped to Edward's side. "Do not blame him for my actions. He thought I was in my room studying. I would sneak out of a window after I chose to retire to my chambers for a few hours. I snuck back in for dinner and Jacob never knew a thing until after we were home and I confided in him. He does not deserve your anger."

The King began to shift his anger back toward his daughter, when a calm but authoritative voice spoke up from the other end of the table. "Your Majesty, the King of Spain is no longer in charge of the health and welfare of Princess Isabella. She is now legally wed to my son, the Prince of England, and will not be harmed in any way without penalty of war upon your country. Princess Isabella is now a future Queen of England and will be treated and protected as such."

Silence filled the room as King Charles glared around at the group before him. He was a minority in his anger. All the other people in the room knew at least a portion of the story they had just heard from one or the other of the couple and were happy that the puzzle pieces ended up fitting together into a happy solution. Unfortunately, one father had been too worried about his own interests and ignoring his only daughter to even know she had ever been in distress. His face turned a dangerous looking shade of red before he turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him with a resounding echo.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before they glanced back at Edward and Isabella, who had already gotten past the drama, and were standing side by side, holding hands and gazing lovingly into one another's eyes. The Spanish King was too self-involved and jaded to see the purity of the love these two shared. No amount of anger, yelling, or disdain would ever push them apart again.

The two Queens smiled, hugging one another as they took in the sight of their once broken children finally whole again. Finally, Esme spoke up to the room. "I do believe we have a party of monumental proportions waiting for us in the great hall. The events of today certainly deserve the pomp and circumstance. Shall we go to dine and dance to revel in our joy?"

Edward and Bella looked toward the English Queen with joyful smiles. "Yes, we should." Edward replied. Bella smiled up at him, kissing his chin lightly as she chimed in with, "Most definitely." The group stood up, leaving the room to enter the main hall to uproarious cheers. The bride and groom smiled as the stepped up onto the raised platform where two thrones awaited them. They held hands between them as they sat, resulting in the yells of the crowd as the celebration officially commenced.

* * *

_**Next chapter we have the wedding night of which a censored version will be posted here while a full octane version will be on TWCSlibrary!**_


	8. Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to my beta, AgoodWITCH, for her ever vigilant beta work.

**This is the censored chatper. To read the uncensored, please go to www dot twcslibrary dot com /viewstory .php?sid=673&textsize=0&chapter=8 (take out spaces and replace the word dot with a dot)**

Okay…I am giving you this one early because you guys are dying to see some smut and find out what happens next. Just be warned…I will not post again until Monday, (or maybe late Sunday night lol). I'm doing this for all of our sanity. As it stands I'm able to post for you regularly because I'm pacing the chapters I have done. I'm writing two stories right now, plus have 2 kids under the age of five. Writing time is limited and it's either this or you have an erratic, irregular posting schedule where you might get a couple one week and then won't see another one for two weeks or more. I figure you guys would rather get twice a week. Right? So MONDAY for the next chapter.

The song featured in this story originated in the era this story takes place (17th century) If you wish to hear what the tune sounds like, click the following link. It's the best I could find. The first song goes with their first dance just to let you hear the tune…the rest are simply mood music from the era and before, but the songs were still popular in that era according on what I've found online at least…

www .youtube .com/view_play_list?p=400D939A7F69237B

* * *

**Bliss**

The wedding feast for Prince Edward and his bride was the most festive the Spanish court had ever seen. Frivolity abounded as the newlyweds shared food and drink with the guests who came from far and wide to witness their union and celebrate. The Spanish King eventually made an appearance simply as his duty, only staying a short while before disappearing into his chambers after ordering Lady Lauren to prepare his room. Lady Lauren did not return to the festivities, not that anyone noticed or cared.

The two Queens and the English King sat proudly at the long table at the opposite end of the room from the bride and groom who smiled and chatted quietly in their place of honor, seemingly in their own little world. Occasionally the Prince would lift the Princess's hand in order to kiss the back lovingly, as the Princess beamed at her husband. Of all of the possible outcomes of this union, no one had ever guessed that so much happiness would abound once all was revealed.

The couple nibbled at the delicacies prepared for their celebration, rarely looking away from one another for more than the tiniest of moments. Thus being so, it took everyone by surprise, when the Prince's smile grew wide before he whispered to his bride, stood quickly, and made his way to the entertainers providing the musical background for the evening.

The musicians looked stunned as the Prince made his way excitedly to their side, gesturing as he made a request. They smiled and nodded, positioning themselves to begin the song as the Prince rushed back across the room to offer his hand. The Princess smiled, placing her hand daintily in his and letting him lead her to the middle of the floor.

The crowd parted watching intently as the couple stepped toward one another and the music began to play. Bella smiled as she realized that they were beginning the folk song that Edward had taught her nearly two years before on a grassy hill in Italy. At the time, she didn't realize the importance of the words, believing him to be a simple commoner. Now, as he stood before her as the Crown Prince of England, the words meant so much more.

Her Tony's eyes danced as he pulled her closer holding her hand in his as they floated across the floor while he sang the words into her ear, his breath tickling the shell and making gooseflesh rise along her neck.

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green,_

_When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

_'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so._

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work_

_Some with a rake, dilly, dilly, some with a fork._

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to thresh corn._

_While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her husband sing the words to her. They were words that warmed her heart what seemed like a lifetime ago, that provided even more comfort now. The Prince reached up to wipe away the moisture from her cheek as she began to sing the second part as they always did when they sang it together.

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue,_

_If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play;_

_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing;_

_When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?_

_I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so._

Prince Edward stared down at his wife for a long moment, an intense look upon his face before he leaned in, clasping her face within his hands, and brushing his lips softly to hers.

"I love you so much, my Bella. It feels like a dream that I keep praying I do not awaken from."

Bella nodded in understanding. "I love you too, my darling Tony. It seems as though it is too good to be true. I keep fearing you will dissipate like a fog from beneath my fingertips." A tear streamed down her cheek once more, which Edward quickly leaned forward to kiss away.

"I am not going anywhere, mi amore. I refuse to leave your side for any length of time until you tire of me and tell me to allow you more space."

Bella smiled up at Edward. She still had yet to grasp that he and Tony were one and the same. She knew deep inside she needed to learn to call him by his given name, but her heart had always belonged to a carefree boy named Tony and the habit of calling him that was hard to break.

They motioned for the rest of the guest to resume dancing with them as they joined in a few of the traditional dances to the songs performed by the bands. The couple was procrastinating in some ways, fearful of the next step and how that might change this newly regained relationship. Bella was terrified of the pain and the embarrassment associated with witnesses involved in her first act of love with her husband. Meanwhile, Edward was nervous about the act itself, not wanting to hurt his love in any way, and yet feeling a primal joy that no other man had ever known the love of his wife, and never would.

A few more dances, a little more food, and a pull toward each other that neither could any longer deny eventually led them to disperse from the party to prepare for the night.

Bella bathed, washing her hair to rid it of the thick paste that held the design in place and that powder used to highlight the features. When she was done, she and Angela worked to dry her hair as best they could in front of the fire before she had to dress to enter the marriage bedchamber reserved for the newlywed's first night. Bella's ladies assisted her in the changing of her garments, helping her slip into a dressing gown that tied at the neck before placing a robe of thick red velvet over her, tying it in the front to disguise her form from the other gentlemen who would be in the antechamber of the room she would be meeting Edward in.

Jacob and her mother came to her after she was properly dressed, giving her hugs and blessings. Both reassured her that she would be fine before leaving the room for her to gather her courage in peace. It would be highly improper for her to show her anxiety in the presence of the others.

When Princess Isabella finally had her emotions completely subdued, she stepped to the doorway, nodding to Angela who opened the door and led her through the hall to the room full of stodgy old men. They crossed regally and with purpose to the bedside. The men turned their backs as Angela helped a trembling Isabella remove the robe and slide underneath he covers. The nervous Princess pulled the covers to her chin as she leaned against the headboard, her face coloring slightly with her discomfort.

She glanced around the room at the familiar faces anxiously, even more mortified that these men who had know her for years were going to be privy to her first intimate exchange. It disgusted her to think on it, so instead she focused on the design of the quilt adorning the large oak bed, hoping her husband would hurry.

Moments later, Edward strolled into the room, wearing nothing more than his trousers and a smile. Bella felt her body react strangely to the site of her beautiful Tony's strong muscles and slender waist that led to a muscular V shape just above the edge of his slightly open trousers. A thicket of fine bronze hair peeked above the waistline before thinning into a line that stretched up to just below his abdominal button.

Bella felt the muscles in her lower abdomen twitch and tingle, a slickness pooling at the apex of her legs. She swallowed thickly as her mouth began to pool with the desire to taste his skin. Her eyes slowly made it back up to his, to find him staring down at her with dark eyes that made her abdomen tighten even more.

Edward smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling at the look on her face. He knew that this night would be full of many new experiences for his bride and he had every intention of taking his time to make sure that she got as much pleasure as she possibly could from the event.

A steward pulled back the bed sheets for Edward to slide in next to Bella. He reached over, taking one of her hands balled tightly around the top of the sheet and brought it to his lips to kiss. His eyes never left Bella's as he spoke.

"Gentlemen, I am informing you now that I intend to take my time worshipping my bride this evening. It will be quite some time before we reach the point you need to observe. I highly suggest you find alternative ways to occupy your time. I will pull the service bell to inform you when we are ready to engage in our official union."

He glanced at the men who all blanched slightly, shuffling their feet as they stared at the floor. One by one they nodded and disappeared through the doorway until all that was left was Angela and Edward's principal steward, Ben. The two subjects smiled at their friends for whom they served, carefully freeing the curtains tied up along the four bedposts to conceal the newlyweds behind a wall of white silk. They quickly left the room, leaving the newlyweds completely alone for the first time, no other eyes watching them, no other ears listening in, just Isabella and Edward, his Bella and her Tony.

Once the sound of the door closing met their ears, both Bella and Edward relaxed in the bed. Bella loosened her death grip on the covers, allowing them to fall to her lap as she looked shyly at her husband. Edward smiled, shifting closer and putting his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"I don't care if they have to wait all night, I don't want to take this any faster than you feel comfortable with, my darling." Edward said as he kissed Bella's temple.

Bella sighed, a contented smile sliding across her lips as she melted into Edward's side, resting her head against his chest. Edward buried his nose in her hair, taking a long drink of her sweet clean scent. After so long of not having her in his life, he would be happy to just sit and smell her hair all night, but of course, now that they were married, he desired much more.

Bella shifted into her husband's side, running her hand across the perfect planes of his hard chest, the light shining from the fire through the silk making him seem to glow under her fingertips. Edward hummed at the feeling of her skin gracing his, allowing his hand to drift from her shoulder to rub gently up and down her back.

Bella grew bold as the feelings of desire never before unleashed in her body began to build with each pass of his warm hand over her cloth covered back. She thought of her desire when he had entered to taste his skin. She began moving without thought, shifting to her knees next to him and leaning closer to brush her lips across his collarbone.

Edward sucked in a slow hissing breath, taken by surprise that the simplest of chaste kisses from his love brought forth more powerful sensations and emotions than the most intimate acts he had engaged in with others throughout his sordid, shameful history. His drifting hand moved to settle on her hip as his free hand moved to graze across the silken hair that now flowed long and straight over his beautiful Bella's shoulders, hiding her womanly curves under curtains of mahogany locks. He slowly drifted his hand across her cheeks, memorizing the beautiful softness of her creamy skin. From her face, he moved his hands down her neck and across her shoulders, pushing the long silken strands behind her shoulders to allow her silhouette to be revealed to him through the thin cotton of her lightweight dressing gown.

Bella whimpered as Edward's hands smoothed over her skin, the warmth radiating from his palms sending maddening ripples of some unnamed sensation through her body. When he took away the veil hiding the outline of her nude self beneath the sheath of her gown, she grew nervous. His eyes seemed to devour her as he shifted in his spot on the bed next to her.

At the feel of Bella's lips on his bare skin, Edward had to struggle for control as surging waves of wanton desire coursed through his veins. He fisted the sides of her dressing down in an attempt to restrain his desires. Unfortunately, that only served to make his issues more dire when the action tightened the fabric across the form of his new wife, making every perfect curve and darkened area of flesh stand out in stark detail. Edward's mouth watered as the pebbled flesh of Bella's rosy nipples pointed toward him, as if calling to him with a siren's song.

He released the sheath, clearing his throat and looking away to gain his composure, only to realize when he looked back that his wife looked heartbroken. It was only then that he realized his folly. He shifted to his knees in front of his wife's body, now wrapped tightly within the protection of her arms. He reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek feeling like weeping himself for being such a fool.

"You misunderstand my reaction, love. The simplest things with you drive me to madness with desire for you. I'm trying so hard to control myself for you, but the harder I try, the more your perfection is revealed to me, making it doubly difficult to restrain the lustful monster within. I want to worship you and show you pleasure beyond measure, my love…my life. I just don't know how to do that without scaring you."

Bella sniffled, rising to her knees from her seated position upon her heels, grasping Edward's neck within tiny warm hands.

"Then perhaps, my love, you need to stop resisting and do what your instincts are saying. If it is more than I can handle, then I will tell you, my darling. I am not as fragile as everyone would have you believe, and I have dreamed of being with you like this for years. Please stop thinking and just love me."

Edward stared into the dark chocolate pools of his love, feeling even more foolish for over thinking everything. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb across the soft flesh as his other hand grasped her hip, pulling her closer.

The feeling of having their bodies flush, each curve of one fitting perfectly within the other was euphoric. Edward's lips dropped passionately to Bella's as his lower hand curled around her waist, holding her tight to him while the other grasped her hair, directing her to tip her head slightly to allow easier access.

The passion that ignited within Bella surprised her and thrilled her at the same time. They had shared several kisses since becoming husband and wife, but none were as unbridled and passion filled as this one. She hummed as his mouth opened upon hers and she mirrored the action, feeling his soft wet tongue glide along her lip.

Edward moaned loudly as he felt Bella's nipples, trapped between their two heated bodies grow harder in reaction to their kiss. He slowly broke away from the passionate exchange of breath to lightly kiss her lips across to her jaw and ear. He nibbled the dangling lobe gently making Bella gasp and tremble within his arms. He smiled as he whispered an oath of love to her before slowly drifting open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck, stopping at her prominent collarbones to trace their outline with his lips and tongue. He was enjoying Bella's reactions nearly as much as her lips on his flesh.

He leaned back gently with a smile, looking up at Bella's eyes for permission as his hands slid across to the satin ribbon holding the top of her gown closed. Bella took in a slow shuddering breath before nodding her approval. She shuddered as Edward slowly pulled one end of the bow, until the two flaps fell open, exposing more of her upper chest and the tops of her breasts to the cool air and Edward's burning gaze.

With the presentation of more of Bella's untouched flesh, Edward felt his pants tighten with his growing arousal. Staring at the new flesh like an oasis in the blistering desert, he slowly reached his right hand out to graze across her collarbone before drifting slowly across the flesh, his fingers traveling so lightly Bella could barely feel it, save for the exhilaration his actions provided. His fingers drifted over the top of the soft bulges of flesh, her hardened tips still confined behind the white cotton.

They both gasped as his hand drifted over the taut nipples still under the cloth as Bella's body jerked in surprise at the delicious tingle it caused. Edward let his hand drift along the edge of the material before moving back up all the way to her shoulder and slowly pushing it off and down her arm, revealing the last of the hidden flesh of her upper body on the left hand side.

Bella's labored breaths made the beautiful soft flesh rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. Edward looked up at Bella's nervous eyes as his hand slowly slid back to the delicious looking mound that was his for the rest of their days. When he reached the soft pillow of flesh, he ran his fingers underneath and around as he leaned in to kiss Bella softly with as much reverence as a man in a state of nearly painful arousal could manage. As they kissed, he cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb softly back and forth over pink flesh with the hardened tip.

Bella moaned loudly into Edward's mouth, feeling her knees grow weak at the delicious sensation behind his thumb's motions. She melted closer to his front, grasping a hand tightly in his hair as his index finger shifted to pinch the tip between it and his thumb, rolling it softly. Bella broke their kiss as she cried out, her head dropping back.

Edward's nostrils flared as his desire grew more intense. His wife was so perfect and he found himself greatly aroused at the thought of introducing her to all of the delicious new sensations that their lovemaking would provide. His hand that had stayed behind her back to support her moved up to her shoulder where he pushed away the other side of the gown from her shoulder and down her arm. The nightgown pooled at her waist, leaving the entire top half of her body completely exposed to him.

He groaned. "You are so beautiful, my perfect Bella. The masters have yet to paint anything to rival your perfection."

Bella whimpered as his other hand cupped the newly freed breast, massaging it in the same way. Edward looked up at Bella's hooded eyes with a smile. "Can I kiss all of you now, Bella? I want to kiss here," he said twisting her nipple lightly to indicate where he was meaning.

Bella let out another whimper as she slowly nodded. Edward smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her mouth before slowly drifting down across her upper chest and the valley between her breasts before he nuzzled the soft succulent flesh with his cool nose. Bella's little noises and gasps were already making Edward feel like he could reach completion at any moment from her tiny moans and mewls alone. He traced a slow circle around the outer edge of the pink circle before kissing the hardened nub softly. With slow gentle patience, he slowly expanded his activities there until he had her pebbled flesh within his lips dancing across his tongue.

Bella's noises grew louder as her hands buried within his hair, pushing him harder into the soft flesh, making Edward moan at her excitement. After a few long moments of Bella's cries, he switched sides, continuing to tease the newly abandoned flesh with his fingers. Before long, he realized that Bella was rubbing her thighs together underneath her, trying to instinctively find the friction she needed due to her own mounting arousal.

When Edward broke free to look at Bella's face in order to gauge what would be appropriate next, she grasped his hair, attacking his mouth with her own. Her unbridled passion and excitement was nearly more than he could bear. He was amazed at how much this first taste of pleasure had unleashed Bella's sensual side. He smirked as he anticipated her reaction to the next step in the process.

He held her head between his hands and smiled at her, so proud of her already for pushing past her fears to love him the way they both knew they wanted.

"I want to touch and kiss every single inch of you, my love. May I do that?"

Bella nodded, watching his actions as Edward moved around to kneel behind her on the massive bed. He pulled all of her hair over one shoulder and began covering every inch of flesh in soft delicious open mouthed kisses. Bella had never considered that the back could be such a sensual area, but the things his kisses were doing to her body was not dissimilar to what it had done while he suckled her breasts.

As Edward kissed his way down to her lower back, he reached his hands around Bella's sides, to cup and fondle her breasts. Bella's body rippled at the dual sensations. After a time, he took her shoulders, guiding her to lie down on the pillows before pulling her gown the rest of the way down her hips and legs to toss it to the end of the bed. He moaned deeply at the sight of her completely exposed and laid out for him.

He leaned back down, kissing her again as he rested his weight over her, but not letting the entirety crush her beneath him. After a long sweet kiss, he once more kissed his way down to explore the newly revealed flesh that rested below her bellybutton. Her noises became more insistent the closer he came to her fragrantly aroused mound of heaven between her legs.

(**Censoring begins here)**

Looking up at her panting, flushed chest, he smiled, kissing her hipbones lovingly. "My darling, there are even more pleasures to be found. May I please show you these pleasures? They would mean me touching and kissing between your legs."

She moaned, arching her back as. "Oh yes, please yes, my love."

Edward smiled before he began worshipping carefully on her most intimate flesh as she panted and moaned, finally shouting, "Tony!"

Edward moaned into her flesh. He loved hearing her call him that while he gave her pleasure. It was just another reminder of who she was and how special it was to have her with him. Wanting to show her exactly how amazing he could make her feel, he increased his attentions to bring her to the heights of ecstasy, moaning as her body told him how good she was feeling.

"Tooonnnneeeeeyyyy!" She screamed as her head thrashed upon her pillow, her fingers digging almost painfully into his scalp.

He smiled as she panted the wonderful nickname over and over as he crawled atop her once more. When he reached her face, she yanked his head down to hers, plunging her tongue deep inside his mouth. They both moaned.

Edward smiled down at her as he propped himself up on his elbows running his fingers through her tangled hair. "I love you so much, my Bella…my miracle."

He leaned down, kissing her gently, his own needs becoming nearly unbearably painful in his trousers. When he finally rested his weight upon her a little more, Bella gasped at the hard bulge on her thigh. Her eyes grew wide and then narrowed in curiosity.

"M..may I,um, see…it?" She asked shyly, glancing down toward where the bulge made itself known upon her thigh.

Edward smiled, feeling greatly relieved to at least be able to free his painful manhood from its prison. He sat back on his knees, reaching down to unlace the front of his trousers when a tiny hand stopped him. He looked up in surprise to see Bella, looking up for permission. He felt his shaft twitch in reaction as he nodded.

Slowly, Bella unlaced the front of his white trousers with trembling hands before pulling the panels apart. She gripped the top of his undergarment, gasping when the long, strange looking rod popped out at her, bouncing in front of her as though it were attached to a spring. Her eyes grew wide as she sat and simply examined it. In her reading, there was never anything to give her a true mental picture of what to expect and this certainly wasn't it.

She nervously explored the flesh with a tentative touch. Edward's breathing picked up. She looked to see his eyes clenched tightly, his mouth hanging open slightly. She smiled at her ability to create these reactions in him. Slowly and carefully, she grew more bold with her touch, Edward's moans growing in intensity as she grew more comfortable.

Finally, her curiosity and new confidence led her to try to use her mouth to pleasure him. Within moments, Edward was reaching his climax. He pulled her away to save her from an unpleasant experience as he panted hard on the bed.

When he was done and once again able to breathe easily he chuckled, tugging Bella down to his side, kissing her passionately before reaching for his undergarment still around his thighs to clean up before shoving his trousers and undergarments to the end of the bed to join Bella's gown.

"And here I thought it would be days before you would even want to try something like that. You surprise me, my Bella." At the look of worry on her face, Edward stroked her cheek. "It's a most wonderful surprise, my love. Trust me!"

He leaned in to kiss her, pulling her naked form to rest against his. His recently spent manhood was already beginning to react to having her so close without any clothing. They kissed softly and lovingly as hands softly explored the planes of one another's bodies, arousals already beginning to grow monumentally.

After a while, Edward shifted above Bella, settling between her knees, letting their most private places rest together deliciously. "I think you're ready, my love. I really wish we could not call them in for this. Perhaps we could do it now and then pretend when they come to witness?"

Bella sighed, a tear running down her cheek as she rested her hand upon Edward's. "I wish that could be, but it would be a falsehood. This is how it must be; as much as I am loathe to admit it. We would never want someone to have cause to question our marriage in the future would we?"

He frowned, feeling anger at anyone even attempting such a foolish thing. "That will never be allowed to happen, my love. Nothing will separate us again if I have any say, save death, and even then I might be pressed to follow you."

Bella gasped, shaking her head as she gripped his face between her tiny hands. "Never, Tony. Promise me that you would never consider such a thing!"

He sighed, "I can't promise I would never consider it, but if you wish it, I will promise to never follow through. Is that sufficient?"

She sighed, pulling Edward's forehead to rest upon hers. "It has to be, I suppose."

With a forlorn sigh, she reached to the rope near her head at the edge of the bed, summoning the witnesses. As soon as they heard the door open and the sound of several sets of feet shuffle in, Edward kissed Bella deeply, reaching between them to tease her with his fingers again, pushing one in while flicking her nerve bundle with this thumb. He added a second finger to help stretch her in preparation as he sucked on her neck, leaving a small rounded love bite behind.

When he felt that she was slick enough he leaned over her again, kissing her lips. "Are you ready, my love?"

Bella nodded anxiously, feeling her muscles tense in a bit of fear at the pain she knew was to come. Edward positioned himself, slowly slipping in. At the intrusion, Bella hissed at the burning sensation that followed.

Edward kissed her lips, whispering a steady stream of apologies as he waited for her to relax a bit before easing a little further. Her body felt too amazing for words. He fought hard to push burying himself in ecstasy in a quick movement. He was a little way further in when he realize that he had reached her barrier.

"This is where it will hurt worst, my beautiful Bella. I am so sorry. I love you so much. I hate that I must hurt you, but I promise that soon the pain will be gone and I will make up for it with as much pleasure as you can handle me providing you."

He leaned down kissing her before moving to suckle at her earlobe in the same instant he pushed through the barrier and the last distance until they were fully united. Edward groaned at the bliss as Bella hissed at the pain, tears escaping her eyes. Edward looked down feeling guilty that he was feeling heaven while she was suffering. He leaned in to kiss away her tears, smothering her face in loving kisses, designed to remind her how much he loved her.

Eventually, he felt her relax again, taking the chance to shift slightly within her. She whimpered, grabbing his back and holding tight, but not asking him to stop. With a slow steady movement, he pressed gently in and out of her, his eyes rolling in his skull at the pure unadulterated bliss he felt being inside her. It was more than physical, he knew, but when he looked down into her warm, trusting eyes, it became so very much more than he even realized. The tiny girl below him, taking him with her body and soul was his entire world. She was the sun and the moon and everything in between. In the whole rest of his life, he would never be complete without her by his side.

He did his best to help her find her own pleasure when his realization pushed him to the brink and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Bella sighed, flexing her internal muscles as he reached his climax, gasping her name and how much he loved her. The climax seemed to be never ending he gasped and held her close, claiming her as his forever. Edward kissed Bella deeply as his climax began to fade, his body limp and weak as he tried to collapse to the side of her instead of on top of her.

From outside the curtain, a voice cleared. "Excuse me, your highness, but is it done?"

Edward sighed, caressing Bella's cheek with a devious smirk and a wink. "Yes, it is done. Our union is complete, and I have injected her with my royal seed. Our marriage is now consummated and you are dismissed." Sarcasm dripped from Edward's voice as he stated what the witnesses needed to know in order to get rid of them as soon as possible. Bella blushed scarlet, but her eyes twinkled, her chest shuddering slightly with her suppressed laughter. Edward smiled more brightly towards his beautiful bride, feeling far more for her than he had just intimated to the old fools who had listened in on their first full union.

Another voice sounded from next to the bed once the room cleared of the extra bodies. "Excuse me, your highnesses, but if you would like, we could change the sheets. Either that, or I have told the other ladies to stay in a guest suite tonight if you would like to dress and return to the Princess's chambers."

Edward and Bella looked at one another with wide smiles before lazily sliding their clothing back onto their spent bodies. Angela and Ben took care of changing the bed and preserving the sheets now stained pink from Bella's loss of her maidenhead as proof of their union and her untouched status. Meanwhile, the newlyweds stumbled back to Bella's room, stifling giggles as they went. Edward, being an insatiable man, was already feeling the return of his arousal as he watched his wife's hips swivel ahead of him.

_I am a very lucky man_, he thought to himself as they disappeared behind the doors of her Princess's private chambers to continue their wedding night.


	9. Altering Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to my beta, AgoodWITCH. She's always so great about getting these back quickly. As always, teaser for the next chapter will but up on my blog acullenwannabe .blogspot .com Next chapter will come your way Thursday.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Altering Plans**

Bella's vision was blurry as she slowly opened her eyes to the dimly lit room around her. The thick velvet drapes were still pulled closed, only allowing a thin strip of light to seep in around the edges, giving away the fact that the day had definitely been underway for quite some time before she roused from her slumber.

She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the warm heavy arm draped across her waist and the lean solid body attached to it nestled against her back. She suppressed a giggle when she realized that her virile husband was again in a state of readiness for yet another union. She almost wanted to whimper aloud at the thought. They had joined in complete union twice more before the dawn, finding the subsequent unions to be far more pleasurable than the first, but the result being that her womanhood ached woefully from the excessive use of the new activity.

Bella felt several sensations upon reaching full consciousness, not the least of which a need for a latrine, but when she shifted on the bed to try to slip out quietly as to not awaken her husband, his arm tightened on her waist as he grumbled behind her.

"Oh no you don't, my Bella. I'm enjoying having you in my arms far too much at the moment." With that he chuckled, grasping her hip and flipping her so that she faced him upon the bed, still pinned under the weight of his arm as his hand reclaimed its beloved circuit up and down the flesh surrounding her spine.

Bella normally loved the feeling of his hands drifting across her flesh, but at the moment, nature's call was taking priority. She grimaced as she pushed away. "I'm sorry, my love, but I'm afraid that I must answer nature's call. I promise I will come right back."

He chuckled with a small sigh before kissing her forehead and reluctantly releasing her. If he was honest, he should be making a similar trip, but the view was far too delectable to miss out on. He watched every movement as Bella sat up on the edge of the bed, her soft cream colored silhouette on display for him for a moment before her velvet robe hid her from view. He watched her hips sway with lustful desire as she crossed the room to disappear within the small closet reserved for taking care of personal needs of that sort.

Instead of making his way to the water closet, Edward instead chose to make use of the nearby chamber pot before sliding back into bed to await his bride. As much as he wanted to get lost again and again in his wife's perfect, tight folds, he knew that she had to be sore and indisposed to that activity. That, however, didn't mean that there weren't other activities that they could engage in.

It was agreed by everyone that for the next two days, the newlyweds would stay locked away in the princess's bedchambers, having all meals brought to them there, to allow them to properly enjoy their first days of wedded bliss before preparations began for the long voyage home. Edward had planned in advance that after their two days in isolation, they would still have two more days to allow Bella time with her mother and brother to say her farewells before saying goodbye to Alcazar Segovia, the castle in which she had spent her entire life.

It was a little easier on Bella to say goodbye knowing that within the next year the King had plans to move the entire court to the Alcazar of Madrid once renovations were completed. He did not like being so far from the hub of the big city and was anxious to make the move. Either way, Bella would be saying goodbye to her home quite soon, but with the wedding and her displacement to England, it was all happening that much sooner.

Soon Bella returned to the room, blushing in embarrassment over her need to have a human moment, which Edward found even more endearing as he chuckled and tugged her into bed next to him, quickly removing the robe so he could have full view of his beautiful wife once more. He leaned in, burying his face in her hair, sniffing happily and reveling in the fact that she was going to be with him for always. It was then that he remembered his wedding gift for her. In the excitement of the day before, he had totally forgotten to tell her about Lady Angela's approval to move to England to continue on with her. Edward turned to her with a bright smile, shifting to sit upon his knees at her side, holding her head between his hands.

"I almost forgot, my love. I have a wedding present for you. I arranged it earlier this week after I met Lady Angela the night she brought the letter to Jacob. I was immediately struck by her devotion to you and remembered her tale of being with you for the past ten years, so it occurred to me that having her with you in England might make your transition somewhat easier to bear. I asked Jasper to check into the possibility and got confirmation night before last when Lady Angela agreed to the proposition. She will be coming with us to England, my love."

Bella blinked at him a few times, her eyes growing clouded for a moment when Edward realized that her thoughts had drifted down the same path Jasper's had when he requested the inquiry. He ran his fingers across the soft flesh under Bella's eyes with a sigh. "I think I know what you are thinking right now, and it is not what happened. I promise you that I only inquired for your benefit. After my conversation with her that night, I never considered that again. I'm sorry that I did that to begin with, my love. There are so many things that I am sorry for. Would you accept that I was a stubborn ass as an acceptable explanation?"

Bella giggled, shaking her head slightly before sighing deeply, a happy smile creeping across her face. "Thank you so much for arranging for Angela to come with me. It means more than you will ever know…especially knowing you did that as a consideration for a woman you believed you had never met before. It just goes to show that even when you're being an ass, you are still very noble."

He threw back his head in a relieved sounding laugh. Bella laughed along with him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his laughter blending with the sound of his beating heart. It thrilled her soul to know that it was hers now. He was hers.

Bella turned her face to brush her lips against the lean, hardened landscape of her husband's chest as his laughter died down. His hands immediately began to brush softly up and down her back and arms, the tone of their exchange shifting in an instant. Bella slowly kissed her way up to find his lips as she rose to her knees in front of him, both of their bodies completely exposed to the open air of the room as hands found purchase in one another's hair while tongues danced deliciously back and forth between their opened mouths.

Their bodies moved closer as Edward pulled her body flush with his, desperate to feel as close as humanly possible, making Bella moan loudly into his mouth. His hands began to drift lower, brushing across the outer curve of her breasts, gaining a little more of their circumference in his grasp with each pass up and down from the curve of her side back up to the soft mounds of flesh. His hand slowly began to drift lower, their target the soft flesh of her womanhood, when a loud knock at the door made them break away with matching groans of annoyance.

Edward grumbled as he pulled on his trousers and a shirt that was left in the antechamber of Bella's quarters, not bothering to button them. There was already an array of breakfast foods laid out in wait for their desire to dine, so the interruption was not from their servants. The knock resounded again, loud and hard. Edward reached the door opening it was a frustrated expression when he was greeted by the chagrined face of Bella's favorite guard, Emmett.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your highness, but my king has requested the presence of both you and the Princess in an hour. He sent me to forewarn you that he has ordered the Princess's maids to come in fifteen minutes to help her dress and prepare for the meeting. I'm terribly sorry, your highness. I know these are your honeymoon days, but he did not care to listen to anyone's protests. My Queen, Prince Jacob, and your family have also been summoned."

Edward grumbled, running his hand through his hair distractedly. "Thank you, Emmett. We will be there."

Edward returned to inform Bella of the summons, giving her a long sweet kiss before dismissing himself to go clean up in his own guest chambers, promising to come back and escort her to the meeting when he was done. She smiled sadly with a nod, sad to see him have to leave, but also worried about what the meeting entailed. Bella couldn't help but be concerned that Jacob's contact's reply was not as they had hoped.

Once he finished getting ready, Edward rushed back to Bella's chambers. By the time he returned, Bella still was not dressed, only just finished getting her hair combed and braided upon her head, jewels woven within. Between a combination of curiosity and a desire not to be away from his wife any more than necessary, he requested to be allowed to watch as the ladies assisted Bella into her garments.

Bella blushed as she stood while her ladies flitted around her, helping her slide into her garments one by one, all the while, Edward daydreamed of the process of removing them later. Occasionally he would wiggle his eyebrows at her suggestively, making her flush brighter and duck her head, trying not to giggle.

Edward was so caught up admiring his bride, he failed to notice that the young lady he had turned down just two nights before was assisting with the princess, jealousy boiling in her blood as she cinched up the ties of the princess's skirts while watching the adoration in the Prince's eyes. She never understood what everyone saw in the princess. She wasn't too ignorant not to recognize her beauty, but to declare her as the fairest in all of Europe was definitely an exaggeration. Lady Jessica just didn't understand the appeal.

Once the last of her underthings were in place and the thick maroon gown with black beaded accents was draped across the false form the undergarments created and tied in place, Prince Edward reached out to his wife's arm as Princess Isabella smiled at him, straightening her frame in preparation for her public appearance. They were both fully aware that all of court would see them as they passed through the main courtyard and the great hall to reach the king's quarters.

All eyes in the castle watched as the painfully beautiful couple who were quite obviously in heavenly bliss floated through the corridors hand in hand. They all marveled at how proud the Prince looked when he glanced at his bride. Most of the onlookers felt relief, having been concerned that their beloved princess was facing an unhappy future with her arranged marriage. Still others watched in deep green envy, jealous of the princess, her life, her fortunes, and now her perfect husband.

All too soon, the couple reached their dreaded destination. Emmett, who had led them through the palace, turned to them with a sympathetic smile. Edward caressed Bella's hand with his thumb as she smiled up at him before nodding to Emmett to open the door. With a deep breath the newly wedded royal couple stepped into the room, never breaking the connection via their hands that was currently keeping the both of them calm.

Princess Isabella felt herself draw taller as the weight of duty filled the air. Upon seeing Jacob's face, she was convinced that her worry was correct. The French had their sites on Spain, and both her father and Jacob looked extremely concerned.

The Spanish King directed the English Prince to have a seat next to his father while Bella crossed to the side of the room across from Edward to stand between her mother and Queen Esme. As soon as she stepped between then, both reached out to grab her hand on either side in a show of solidarity and comfort.

King Charles began. "Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I am afraid we facing a threat and will have to cut your visit here short. Several nights ago we received word that the French were amassing forces in preparation for an attack. We were unsure whether the focus of their arms were on Spain, Italy, or Germany. All three have been at odds with King Louis in recent days, but we have received word early this morning that Spain is in fact their target. Not only that, it appears that their timeline is far more advanced than we feared. I know it is inconvenient, but I suggest that you and your family depart to return to England as soon as possible. Also, any aid England would be willing to provide to your newly allied brethren would be greatly appreciated. I fear great losses are on the horizon if this reaches full war."

Prince Edward's eyes immediately fell on his new bride, worried for her and her concern for her country. What surprised him was the expression that he found. Where he expected to see terror and uncertainty, he saw deep thought and calculation. She cut her eyes at her brother who eyed her closely, a silent communication taking place between them before Jacob stood up at the far end of the table.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but have you attempted any of the diplomacy suggestions I shared with you when last we spoke? Have you sent an emissary of good will?"

Edward watched in great interest as King Charles cut his eyes angrily at his daughter before glaring back at his son. "What I have or have not done is none of your concern, _my son_. The governing of this nation is up to me and me alone. I do not need suggestions from my young and misguided children when I am fully capable of handling this situation on my own."

A slow smile spread across Edward's face when he made the connections. His Bella was far more intelligent than her father would ever deign to admit, even going as far as turning down very viable ideas to avoid a war through acts of diplomacy. Oh yes, not only did he find himself miraculously married to the only woman he ever loved, but she was going to make one hell of a queen.

Prince Jacob grumbled under his breath at his father's ignorance as he slid back into his seat, tearing a small sliver of parchment into tiny pieces of confetti in his frustration as his father looked down his nose at his son. A little more discussion continued while the English King very discretely convinced King Charles that an emissary might be the prudent move at this juncture before the invasion actually began. King Charles reluctantly agreed, not wanting to put at odds his one ally in this precarious time. If the war with France did begin, he knew that they would never reign victorious without the assistance of the English.

As the meeting wore on, Edward watched in fascination as his wife took in all of the information discussed while the other wives found seats across the room, looking bored and wanting to be elsewhere. Her eyes studied the maps and marked locations from afar with curious eyes, her sharp mind working nonstop. If Edward had been proud before, that was nothing compared to when his wife slowly walked around the table while the two kings were in sharp debate, leaning down to whisper in her brother's ear. He looked up in surprise before looking back at the map, a slow smile spreading across his face. He whispered back quickly before Bella drifted off into the corner leisurely, glancing back to smile at her husband with a wink.

Once she was settled in with a book from the shelf along the wall and flipping the pages somewhat distractedly, Jacob stood up, moving to the end of the table, appearing to examine the map before making a noise as though he had just noticed something for the first time. Edward smirked at the show, knowing full well his wife had discovered it more than fifteen minutes before.

The two kings shifted their attention to the map as Jacob pointed out a pattern of formation that didn't make sense. Scouts had informed them of the locations of three major companies of soldiers amassing and preparing for invasion that appeared to be in line with Spain, but were quite close to the Italian border, none found to the East of the country. This was particularly odd since one of their most important ports, San Sebastian, rested right along the border on the Eastern edge of the country and the home of a large cluster of Spain's military and a section of their naval armada. As a rule, San Sebastian would be the first place they would want to attack to take out a large portion of the country's armed forces and claim a major port. Jacob suggested that the intelligence may have been planted to lead Italy into a state of complacency expecting Spain to be the target, since their intelligence suggested it and Spain was amassing their troops in preparation as well. It was a gamble, but it certainly made sense, seeing as how Rome and Louis were having difficulty seeing eye to eye.

The suggestion of an emissary traveling to Paris, while still preparing in the event that their guess is incorrect was made and seconded by all at the table. It was still agreed that it was a smart move to move up the arrangements for the departure from Spain to return to England as soon as possible.

Edward watched the sadness creep into his wife's beautiful features. She went from having another honeymoon day with him and three more to share a proper farewell with her brother, mother, and home to now looking at a rushed departure filled with the packing of her belongings and hurried goodbyes. His heart broke for her pain, wishing he could take it away, but her safety came first. If the French did attack, they certainly didn't want to get caught in the crossfire while making their way to the coast to board their boat home.

He got up from his seat to cross to her side, placing his hand on the small of her back and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "If you wish to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening with your mother and brother, I would understand. I can arrange to have your ladies pack your things, as well as Angela's while you visit with them."

Bella smiled at Edward, taking his hand in hers and kissing the back. "Thank you, my love. I appreciate that greatly. Would you please join us for supper?"

Edward smiled and nodded. Bella's eyes looked sad again after the plans were decided upon. He frowned, tipping her face up to his. "What's wrong, my love?"

She sighed. "I just feel badly that our honeymoon has to be cut short. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Edward smiled deviously, leaning into his wife's ear so only she could hear. "My love, we have a five day voyage by boat ahead of us with little to do to pass the time, plus when we get home we have no pressing engagements for a time. We will have copious amounts of time to celebrate our union. Enjoy this time with your family, sweet one. We have the rest of our lives, okay?"

She sighed with a sweet smile. "Okay. Thank you, my Tony."

Edward beamed at her as he leaned in, kissing her forehead softly. "My pleasure, my beautiful Bella."

The newlyweds jumped when King Charles called Edward's name loudly. Edward and Bella both glanced anxiously at the King who smirked at them. "I am sending Emmett with you as well. Consider him a wedding present for cutting your honeymoon short. Not to mention that I want to make sure you all make it to A Coruna as safely as possible." When he said this, his eyes cut to his daughter, a softness rarely seen in the cantankerous king's eyes flooding to the surface for a brief second before his eyes clouded over once more and the cocky pompous ass returned.

Bella beamed at Edward. Not only was she getting to take her best friend, but her favorite guard as well. She never felt as safe in her quarters as when Emmett was standing guard outside. Actually a poor cousin, the youngest of his family, suffering from a woefully ill kept estate on the edge of ruin, very few outside the Royal family themselves knew that in reality he was a Lord, even if it was of a title with nothing to back it. The only thing that could have made it perfect would be if her mother and brother could come along. Alas, that would never be, so she held tightly to the things she did get, which she never dreamed. Her Tony by her side for always, her best friend with her in a strange new land, and a beloved cousin to keep her safe when her husband was busy with matters of state. It was definitely the opposite of what she expected only a few days before.

Edward reluctantly bid Bella adieu, leaving her behind with her mother and brother before making his way to his chambers after asking Emmett to inform the ladies that Bella's things needed to be packed immediately, as well as Lady Angela's. He smiled as he made his way through the maze of corridors that made up Alcazar Segovia. He left England a boorish, ignorant child, fighting his destiny, but he would return a proud husband with a beautiful, wise, and extremely intelligent future queen on his arm. He couldn't wait to show his country how lucky they all really were.


	10. Bon Voyage

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Copyright infringement not intended.**

**This chapter has been censored to meet the fanfiction dot net Terms of Service. To read the unedited version, please go to TWCSlibrary dot com. There is a direct link to my author's page on my profile. Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her hard work.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bon Voyage**

Once the meeting had adjourned, riders were immediately dispatched to A Coruna to inform the British Naval ships waiting to escort the Royals back to their homeland to prepare for departure. A little less than twenty four hours later, Princess Isabella found herself bidding a tearful goodbye to her mother and brother behind the closed doors of her mother's chambers. Bella clung tightly to her mother's neck as sobs escaped her chest. Her mother rubbed her back comfortingly telling her that they would see one another someday.

"Perhaps some type of royal business will necessitate a visit of your husband with whom you can accompany back to our lands." She smiled through tears, cupping her daughter's cheeks between her hands, memorizing her features. The queen knew that more than likely several years would pass before they would be reunited once more.

Bella's heart ached as she finally forced herself to step away from her mother only to get lost in her brother's warm, strong embrace. She clung tightly to his neck, so much so that it might have choked a lesser man. Jacob chuckled through his tears at his sister's strong reaction before releasing her to kiss her forehead gently.

"We will see one another again, my sister. One way or another, the fates of England and Spain are much more linked than they were before. You know once I am on the throne, all you will need to do is ask, and the full Spanish Armada will be at the aid of your new land, my precious sister. I have a sneaking suspicion that it may be true even now."

Bella frowned at her brother in confusion as he smiled down at her. "He is a pompous ass of a man, who doesn't know how to love, but only someone without a soul could not worry about his own daughter. He's worried about appearances, but underneath the cold exterior, I believe he does care. He's having issue letting you go. I saw it in his eyes during the meeting yesterday. If you need the aid of Spain, I believe you will have it."

Bella cried harder as she hugged her brother's large chest, taking in a few deep breaths of his comforting scent. Jacob smiled sadly down at Bella, already missing his sister and best friend dearly even though she had yet to leave. He kissed her cheeks before using his thumbs to brush away the trails of tears.

The Queen helped her daughter straighten her appearance, hugging her one last time before watching her walk through the doorway of her chambers on her son's arm. Once her daughter was in the corridor walking toward the carriages waiting to take her and her new family members to the coast, the composed Queen melted to her knees, sobbing for the loss of her only daughter. She would not rise from her place on the floor until the evening meal when she would have to once again become the Queen and join her husband in the great hall for a public dinner.

Prince Jacob held his head high as he led his sister though the corridor arm in arm. When they reached the great hall, Prince Edward beamed their way, rushing to their side to take his bride in his arms. While Jacob hated to watch his sister leave their lands, he was so relieved that Edward ended up being the boy his sister had fallen in love with two years before. What promised to be an unhappy marriage on the part of both parties, turned out to be such a blessing instead. Jacob watched his sister's eyes alight with love when she saw her husband. She turned to Jacob, placing one last kiss on his cheek as she rubbed his forearm lovingly with her tiny hand before removing it and taking the offered hand of her adoring husband.

The large group walked together, greeting the King who waited with his advisors at the far end of the hall to make an official farewell to the royals. The Princess watched her father closely as he addressed the group, thinking upon the words her brother shared only a few minutes before his their mother's chambers.

King Charles shook the hands of the men, kissing the back of the ladies hands in a very proper and gentlemanly manner. When he came to Prince Edward and Princess Isabella, he paused, his eyes flashing with a confusing combination of veiled emotions. Charles never knew how to relate to his daughter. Sons were easy. Sons you can relate to over hunting, fishing, and other forms of sport, but daughters were different.

Charles had been raised to believe women were the weaker sex and should not be taxed with issues of state and higher education. It only served to create unneeded stress in their weak systems. It bothered him that his daughter was determined to insert herself in all the things that he had been taught women should avoid for their own welfare. It frustrated him that she couldn't just be happy in her position like her mother, but even he couldn't ignore the fact that his daughter's keen intellect had been a great benefit to Spain. He knew many of Jacob's best ideas had been derived from his sister. In spite of his prejudices in regard to women, even he could not help but be slightly impressed.

It wasn't that he was close with is daughter, in fact he often avoided her because he didn't like being at a disadvantage in how to address her, but it was a comfort to know she was in his care and safe. He was going to miss seeing her walking the halls of the Alcazar with her mother, brother, and ladies. He knew she was going to be safe in England, especially considering that her new husband was so unabashedly enamored with her. There was no doubt in his mind she would be adored and given everything she might desire as Prince Edward's wife. It did his heart proud to know that one day she would be Queen.

He hadn't handled the news well initially about his daughter's previous relationship with the Prince. He was determined throughout her life that Isabella would be preserved and kept save from the lecherous men of his court. He definitely didn't want her to be taken advantage of as he often did the ladies of the court. It might have been okay for him, but he certainly did not want his daughter tainted so. Once he got past the initial anger over the concealed relationship, he couldn't help but be somewhat pleased at the development, for if nothing more, his daughter would be adored by her husband, and probably all of England as well.

When he first made the match nearly a decade before, he was thinking purely of the diplomatic benefits. At the time, he never dreamed how powerful that tie to England would be. As an arranged wife, it would have been quite beneficial, but considering the feelings the English Royals had for his daughter and vice versa, he was quite sure that Spain and England would be fast allies for at least one generation past his own, perhaps even more.

He reached out a hand to grasp Prince Edward's gripping it tightly with a determined shake before leaning forward to pat his shoulder with his free hand. "Take care of my daughter, young Prince."

Edward nodded, "I promise, Your Majesty. She will be my number one priority."

Charles smiled before turning to address his daughter. He reached out for her hand tentatively, bringing it up to kiss the back lightly before lowering it to her side. He nodded at her solemnly as his hand reluctantly released hers. "Take care of yourself, my daughter. Be the good wife, daughter, and eventual ruler I know you shall be."

Isabella blinked back the moisture pooling in her eyes with a nod. "I promise, father. I will do my very best."

He smiled at her slightly, the most affection he had showed the girl since she was six. "I know you will."

He stared at her a moment more before squaring his shoulders to address the rest of the group. "Do have a safe journey. With any luck, we will not be needing your services in the near future, but I do thank you, King Carlisle, for you offer of assistance."

Carlisle nodded before nodding to the guards who began to lead their way to the carriages waiting outside. Charles watched them depart forlornly before turning back to his advisors to resume the strategy session his farewell had interrupted.

Jacob escorted the group to the courtyard where the carriages awaited along with all of the luggage headed to A Coruna for the voyage to England. Angela and Emmett were already waiting, along with the rest of the guards ordered to escort the carriages to the port.

Jacob shook hands one last time with the group, bidding them adieu, saving his sister for last. As the rest of the party loaded into the carriages, Edward and Bella stayed to share one last farewell with Jacob. After one last hug shared between siblings, Jacob escorted the newlyweds to the carriage, both he and Edward offering hands of assistance as Bella climbed into the carriage. With one last handshake, Edward climbed in behind her. With tearful eyes, Bella waved through the window to Jacob as the driver snapped the reins loudly, jerking the carriage into motion abruptly. Jacob waved as the carriage made a turn in the courtyard and disappeared through the gates and down the curvy lane that led to the flat county below. He slowly lowered his hand with a heavy heart before turning to return to his duties within the large citadel.

*****

The trip from Segovia to A Coruna was difficult for everyone. Normally the carriages would have traveled at a leisurely speed, the group taking many stops to eat and rest, but with the possibility of a threat looming, even if it didn't appear to be a true threat, kept the group moving at faster, jarring speeds. There were only four brief stops during which horses were traded out, and all of the passengers rushed to take care of needs, eat a quick bite of food and drink before clambering back into the carriage for more travel.

If it had been most other royals in Europe, the speedy and uncomfortable trip would have been met with much grumbling, but as Bella had already seen and was very grateful for, these royals were not as spoiled as the rest. They did what was needed with little complaint. The only one truly seeming to have difficulties on the trip was Bella's poor sister-in-law, Alice. The poor thing seemed green around the gills and more exhausted than the rest.

After nearly two straight days broken up by extremely brief stops to take care of everyone's needs, the group finally reached their destination, immediately boarding the massive frigate appointed for shipping the royals. In addition, they would be escorted by two gunships to protect them more thoroughly. An hour later, everyone was settled in their individual quarters and the ships set sail for England.

Bella stood along the rail at the stern, Edward behind her with his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist, watching her homeland grow smaller and smaller as they made way for England. When the shoreline could no longer be made out on the horizon, Bella turned to Edward, curling into his chest and nuzzling his neck. She finally looked up at him with a sad smile. Edward was just leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips when Alice ran up next to them, leaning over the railing to wretch into the churning waters below.

Both newlyweds instantly moved to either side of her to offer their assistance. When Alice looked up, her eyes were swimming with tears as she covered her mouth with a kerchief while the other rested atop her stomach.

"I am terribly sorry. I came to check on Bella when the movement of the seas made me ill."

Bella curled an arm around her new sister's back while supporting her forearm in her free hand. Edward smiled, nodding that he was going to go talk to Emmett who was standing along the far end of the deck, talking with one of the sailors. Bella smiled back with a nod before directing Alice toward a set of boxes tied tightly to the deck. Bella helped Alice perch upon the edge before sitting next to her, caressing her back comfortingly.

Alice looked up at her new sister through watery tears. "Thank you, Bella. I appreciate your care. I am sorry I have made this trip so difficult on everyone. Normally, I would not be so predisposed to illness while traveling by land or sea, but in my present condition…" She trailed off with a twinkle in her eye as Bella's grew large, a massive grin spreading across her face.

"Alice, are you?"

Alice nodded happily.

"Does everyone know?"

Alice smiled, rubbing her abdomen lovingly. "My parents and Jasper are the only ones to know yet. I was waiting until after your honeymoon to tell you and Edward. I was on my way to do so just now when my sickness disrupted the great opportunity."

Bella giggled, hugging Alice's tiny shoulders excitedly. "Oh my goodness! I'm going to be aunt! I'm so excited Alice. Do you know when you are expecting to deliver?"

Alice beamed. "My courses have been lacking for three months now, so we are expecting this little one to come around March or April."

Bella sighed happily, looking over at Edward who was watching their exchange with great intrigue. He so wanted to know what caused that beautiful glow to grace his Bella's face. Bella caught his eye gesturing for him to join the two ladies only to be accosted by his wife's arms as soon as he reached them.

"Oh, Tony! Alice has the best news! Tell him Alice!" She was so excited Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her exuberance.

His heart shuddered in his chest when his beloved sister informed him that she was expecting her first child with Jasper. Edward felt such relief and joy for them, knowing that Alice had been concerned when they reached their first anniversary two months ago without having conceived. She became desperately forlorn, convinced that she would not be able to bear Jasper an heir. Everyone did their best to comfort her, reminding her that the only person who can truly choose when a child would come was the good Lord himself. Edward was sure everyone was just as relieved as he that Alice's fears were now officially abated.

After spending an appropriate amount of time visiting with his sister and sharing in her joy, he suggested to his wife that they might benefit by retiring to their chambers to wash up a bit and change their travel distressed clothing. The two younger couples had stayed on deck to allow the King and Queen first opportunity to clean, but now they could no longer stand to wait to remove the gritty dust and sweat from their weary bodies.

The newlyweds carefully went below decks, checking in with the King and Queen before retiring to their own chamber where Angela was already waiting with water for them to clean themselves a bit with. She offered to stay behind and assist Bella, but the newlyweds dismissed her, her new husband being more than willing to assist as needed.

Edward smiled as he led Bella to the far end of the room where a basin sat on a shelf with a raised edge to keep the basin from falling to the floor in the constantly shifting seas. Before they had gone below decks, he had informed Emmett and the captain that he and the Princess were exhausted and would retire until morning in their bedchambers.

With a devious smile, Edward reached up to begin untying the laces along the back of Bella's dress, taking his time to caress the newly exposed skin of her shoulders as he worked to loosen the strings. As soon as the bodice was loosened enough, he pushed the fabric from his wife's shoulders, letting them fall to the floor. Due to their state of extended travel, the girls had chosen not to wear the decorative hoops under their skirts, much to Edward's relief, leaving Bella in only her shrift, stays, underwear, and stockings.

He made quick work of what was left of her undergarments, becoming readily acquainted with them the night before when he assisted her in preparing for their night alone. Between the newness of their physical relationship and the need for as long a sleep as possible before they had to depart the next morning, the simply kissed and caressed a while before curling up together and sleeping more deeply than either had done before. Edward, however, was desperately hoping that one night's rest was sufficient for his new bride, for his body ached to be united with her again.

Soon, his bride stood before him in all of her perfect glory. He sighed happily, until Bella began to cover herself in humility. Edward's hands quickly lifted to her wrists, pulling her hands away. "Please, my love, I want to enjoy the view of my wife's beauty. Do not hide my most beloved sight from my eyes."

She blushed, looking to the floor before glancing back up slowly. "Does that mean, my lord, that I may ask the same request? I feel you are far too clothed to suit my sensibilities."

Edward sucked in a deep breath, letting it out with a lustful groan. He so enjoyed this new side of his Bella, even though it was still presented shyly, she was beginning to be bold with him. He hoped to see more in the future. He smiled at her through lidded eyes as his hands moved to his shirt, tugging the material up, pausing in surprise when two tiny hands moved to stop him.

"You assisted me. May I assist you as well?" Bella asked with a smile as her eyes twinkled up at his excitedly.

Edward moaned lowly, feeling the bulge already apparent in his pants grow more insistent at her words. He nodded, reaching his hands out to caress her exposed flesh as she slowly and deliciously removed his shirt before kneeling in front of him to remove his trousers and underthings. Edward gasped at how erotic the position was as his wife's perfect mouth was right in front of his saluting manhood. He knew that they both needed cleaning first, so he reached for her shoulders assisting Bella to stand.

Bella looked upset at first, her mind obviously working in sync with Edward's. She desperately needed to feel connected to him again and have the heaven of their union help chase the sadness of missing her loved ones away a bit more. Edward smiled sweetly at her, leaning in to whisper in her ear as his hands caressed her sides before moving up to cup her breasts.

"We really need to clean up first love. I do not think that would be pleasant before I had a chance to wash up a bit. I would greatly like to revisit that idea later if you wished though."

Bella smiled, tipping up to kiss Edward's chin as he reached over into the basin to grab out the large sponge, squeezing the excess water out before bringing it to Bella's face, smoothing across the planes of her face, removing the grit residing there thanks to their travels. Once her face was clean, he slowly moved down her body to her neck, chest and arms, squeezing the excess water the next time he dipped the sponge over Bella's chest so he could enjoy the visual of the rivulets running down the planes of her stomach after rolling over the hills of her breasts.

Slowly and lovingly, Edward washed Bella's entire body, kissing the newly cleansed flesh as he went. When he was done, Bella took the sponge, giving him the same loving treatment. Their cleansing quickly digressed into loving caresses and intimate actions of one another's mouths.

Eventually they ended up on the thin feather mattress perched atop a wooden platform, Bella trapped beneath Edward's naked form. They moved instinctually upon one another, their bodies seeking the union without their express planning. Soon Edward pulled back with a loving look in his eye.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Bella looked up with a smile, only with none of the fear that she had felt that first night. Edward aligned himself with her and pushed in slowly, watching her face for reaction. There was only a slight wince as he entered her, which was a massive improvement over the pain she suffered on their wedding night. Within moments, they were moving together in sync. Bella was shocked by the intense feelings of pleasure pulsing through her body with each of her husband's thrusts.

Soon she was grasping his shoulders roughly, her nails leaving indentions and small scratches along his back as she shifted her grip, arching into him as she failed to stifle her moans of ecstasy. Edward moaned loudly, his head tossed back and his neck muscles clenching as Bella's they climaxed together.

Panting soon turned into passionate kissing again, as both were in awed excitement at how amazing their coupling had been. It was no surprise that Bella would be awestruck by the experience, having never had the experience before without the pain of her virginity hindering her pleasure. Edward's amazed contentment however was a bit more of a surprise. Never in his life had he ever had a climax so intense and perfect. There would never, ever be another woman that would ever compare to Bella.

After a second union, they curled together on the narrow shelf in relaxed post-coital contentment. They whispered oaths of love and visions of the future, laughing quietly between happy sighs before finally drifting off and sleeping until morning light awoke them.

The rest of the voyage continued in the same way. Every night the newly wedded couple would sneak off to their chambers to indulge in one another's bodies, learning something new and wonderful each day. Before the trip was over, Bella became comfortable enough to even attempt a new position, much to the pleasure of her husband who loved watching her above him as they came together. They were definitely enjoying the bubble of newlywed bliss, and both dreaded their arrival in England when the world of duty would encroach upon their little slice of heaven.


	11. A Foreign Shore

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well I'm staying ahead of posting schedule, just barely. I may have to drop back to once a week soon because between busy weeks, active kids, and other things that have been coming up, I just can't keep the momentum. I will do my best to drop off to no less than once a week! I hope you guys like this one.**_

_**Also, I posted a new oneshot on TWCSlibrary. It will only be posted there, so you must go there to check it out, which I hope you do. It was in response to the TWCS challenge The Sport of Love. They encouraged us to try writing outside of our usual fandom, so I decided to spread my wings by writing a Vampire Academy fic about Rose and Demitri at the Olympics. Hope you go give it a look-see!**_

_**Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH for her beta work! I hope you enjoy this one. I have one more chapter already completed which I will post Wednesday, and then we'll just have to see how it goes from there. (Yeah, I totally cheated by using the same A/N for Flyboy…sorry…my creativity is very drained)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A Foreign Shore**

After five relatively short days at sea in the eyes of the newlyweds who spent more than half of it locked away in their quarters below decks, the small convoy of ships arrived at the English coast. They floated up to the mouth of the Thames, where the passengers and their copious amounts of belongings were loaded onto smaller boats to float up the Thames toward the Palace of Whitehall, where the royal court continued to reside after Carlisle took over the throne after Elizabeth's death and the chaos that ensued as a result.

Bella felt anxious as she was assisted from the ship to set foot, however briefly, for the first time on her new land. Even though all she was really experiencing at this point was the port, the architecture alone was so different from what she was accustomed too. With the exception of her trip to Rome, and one time that she had been allowed to visit France with her family, Bella had never left the confines of her own country. And even then, she was rarely granted leave beyond the walls of the Alcazar and its grounds.

She watched nervously as large crates full of her belongings were offloaded onto small boats destined to navigate the river with all that she personally owned in the world. As she glanced around anxiously, she felt a warm hand glide down her arm to bind hands with hers, lifting it up for a kiss before her husband's other arm wrapped around her waist. He leaned into her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"Do not be anxious, sweetheart. This is your new home and one day you will rule it at my side. All you see before you is by default yours. Do not be intimidated by the things you possess, but rather be proud of the vastness of your future."

Bella sighed leaning against his chest with closed eyes. She would never think of herself as master of this land. That was his job as the rightful crown prince. But to know that he thought of it all in that manner warmed her heart and bolstered her personal esteem. She may have been considered nothing in Spain besides a pretty face and a title, but it was becoming quite obvious that she would be viewed as a person of much higher worth in England.

A man on horseback rode up, and Edward excused himself to go talk to the gentleman who dismounted. He was tall with dark blonde and slender, but walked with an air of dominion. He and Edward greeted one another fondly as they shook hands with bright smiles. They spoke several moments as the two glanced back at Bella. She could feel the warm blush rising in her cheeks before Edward gestured for her to join them.

As she approached, he reached out for her hand, kissing it before using it to guide her to his side.

"Bella, I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine, Garrett, Earl of Nottingham and son to my father's most trusted advisor. Garrett, this is my wife, Princess Isabella, formerly of Spain." Edward eyes twinkled as he looked down at his literally blushing bride as Garrett looked at Edward in envy.

Garrett extended a hand in which Bella placed her small one politely, blushing deeper as he bowed deeply before her, brushing his lips across the back of her hand before he rose once more. "Your Highness, it is an honor to meet my future Queen and wife of my most beloved Prince."

Edward couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance as Garrett's lips brushed his wife's hand, but he knew he must quickly get past that, as it was a common form of greeting throughout the whole of Europe. Instead, he reached out to claim his wife's hand from his friend's grasp turning her to face him with a smile.

"Garrett has just made us a most generous offer, my love. Since we have arrived early and were not allowed the relaxing honeymoon we had hoped for, he has offered for us to stay at his father's estate in Kensington, known as Nottingham House. He said it is currently ready for visitors, but is working with a skeleton crew. There are just enough people around to keep us comfortable, and yet still provide us some privacy for a few days. Since they weren't expecting us for a few more days at Whitehall, and the official welcoming parade is in place for three days time, I decided that it would be prudent to take him up on his offer so I can officially announce you to your new country. Does this sound amenable to you, my love?"

Bella beamed at Edward as she tipped up on her toes to kiss his jaw. "That sounds perfect. The boat was nice, but I would much like to spend a few days out enjoying the weather before it turns too cold and we are locked away in the English Court."

Edward turned to Garrett. "It is done then, my friend. Which do you think would be best? Should we ride from here or take the boat into the city and arrange for transport from there?"

Garrett smiled with a wink in Edward's direction. "I have already taken the liberty of making the arrangements to travel from here in my company, Your Highness. That way I can help you get settled before leaving you to your bride for a few days. I also thought you might like for the Princess' Lady and Guard to come along just to assist her in feeling safe. We have two carriages awaiting to transport yourselves and the Princess' friends right this moment, if you so wish."

Edward sighed happily, pounding Garrett on the shoulder in a familiar manner. "My friend, you truly have thought of everything. I thank you." He turned to Bella, kissing her temple.

"I'll be right back, my love," he whispered in her ear before rushing off to inform the workmen of their new orders for Bella's clothing and other personal belongings that she might need for their time in Kensington, asking Angela to help them sort what the princess might desire, as well as what she might need.

After that he walked over to his father, whispering his plans to a smiling Carlisle. Carlisle nodded knowingly as Edward spoke.

In the meantime, Bella stood awkwardly before Garrett, not knowing what to say. Garrett seemed to be having the same difficulty, as he shuffled his feet a few times. Their tension was shortly broken when Emmett walked up to the duo with a bright smile. Bella smiled up at her favorite cousin before beginning the official introductions.

"Garrett, I would like you to meet, Lord Emmett McCarty, my cousin and most trusted guard."

Emmett looked at a beaming Bella in surprise. King Charles had been adamant that nobody know of the familial ties between himself and the Royals. He was ashamed that his family had fallen so far from grace, having neglected their duty and let their estate settle to ruin. It didn't help that Emmett's mother had gone behind the King's Uncle's back at the same time, marrying a poor Irishman who had spent his last dime trying to see more of the world beyond his lifelong home of Limerick. He had only made it across the Channel and barely into the borders of Spain before he ran out of money completely. His mother had taken pity on him, feeding him and giving him a job on their painfully neglected estate. Not long after, the two fell in love and married in secret. The only reason they were allowed to live was because Emmett's father was a hard worker, and under his direction, the estate was slowly starting to come back into some form of self sustaining livelihood.

None of his father's accomplishments in helping to restore the estate mattered though. It was only through the grace of Emmett's grandfather that he had any title at all, his only repayment for his son in law's tireless work to restore the once grand estate. The title did little to help though, and in the eyes of the King he was just another peasant in the employ of the court. Emmett had long ago grown used to his lot in life, so it greatly surprised him when his cousin openly claimed him as family, as well as nobility.

Garrett furrowed his brow in confusion before shrugging off the oddity of person of Noble birth working in the employ of a Princess in such low means as a simple guard as simply a difference in culture. He smiled brightly, clasping Emmett's massive paw to shake, surprised by the sheer strength in the large man's grip. The two began to chat casually just as Edward walked up, wrapping his arms once more around his bride, tossing away all thoughts of propriety.

About an hour later, all goods had been transferred to the smaller boats, and the newlyweds were bidding their family goodbye, watching as they boarded the boats and floated away down the Thames toward their Palace home. As soon as they were away, the four remaining behind loaded into the carriage reserved for transporting people to be led by the future Earl to his father's home in Kensington.

While the newlyweds made their long carriage ride to Kensington from the coast via carriage, the other royals floated down the river, happily discussing how wonderful it truly was that Edward and Isabella were so incredibly happy together. It was so rare in the age that they lived for love to be such an integral part of a marriage in its early days. Their family had truly been blessed, as Carlisle and Esme had received the blessed luxury of love before marriage, as did both of their children. It truly was a marvel.

While all seemed bright on the outside, the good King sat in mental duress on the inside. Mentally debating the next step, he wanted to hurry to meet with his advisors to discuss possible options. While he was relieved that it appeared that his new daughter's first home would be safe from invasion, he could not ignore that the country that both he and his wife loved dearly as well was the more likely focus of the threat. He needed to send ships and troops to assist Spain, but he wanted to do it in such a way as to allow for assistance to Italy as well. He knew he was overstepping his bounds, since no such assistance had to requested, but he could not sit by and watch the beloved homeland of his wife to be harmed without lending some sort of hand.

The simple truth of the matter was that Louis was a haughty spoiled little man who ran around trying to bully the rest of Europe. It was laughable actually because once alliances combined forces, his troops would be easily slaughtered, and since the man did not understand the nuances of diplomacy, he had no allies to come to his aid when he did eventually get in over his head. Louis was a burr in the saddle of many European Royals, and if he wasn't careful, he could easily end up in quite a predicament.

As Carlisle spent the last five days of the voyage mentally calculating possible plans of actions, one stood above the rest. It seemed to make most sense to send his ships around Spain to take up strategic locations in the Mediterranean. There they would be set up to assist either Spain or Italy, depending on which direction he chose to strike, although Carlisle hoped that with the show of English support in their waters, that perhaps the French would reconsider the plan and call back their amassed forces. It would be the best outcome if they could resolve the situation without war and bloodshed.

Carlisle was lost in his own world as the other three on the boat continued to chat amiably. He was so caught up in his own mental wanderings that he hadn't even noticed that they were approaching the edge of Whitehall until Esme touched his arm to bring him back to the present.

"Are you alright, my darling?"

Carlisle smiled with a nod. "Yes, My Queen. Just thinking about matters of state. I need to assemble the council immediately. I think I've reasoned a way to have our ships prepared to defend either Spain or Italy if the French invade either."

Esme smiled, feeling relieved that he had listened to her concerns she had shared the last night before they left the Spanish coast. Esme loved England and was honored to rule the land at her husband's side, but her heart would always belong in Italy.

After several hours of the carriages carefully navigating the pock ridden roads around the edge of London to reach Nottingham House on the North side of the city, the group finally reached the estate. Bella and Angela looked through the window happily to see that they had reached their destination, looking forward to taking a long hot bath and sleeping in real beds instead of the makeshift ones aboard the ship.

Edward smiled as he leaned over, kissing Bella's temple. He looked forward to having the next few days to wonder this large beautiful estate alone with his bride. The thing that they truly needed most now was some time to simply relax and enjoy being with one another. Nottingham House and its surrounding green estate would be ideal for this endeavor.


	12. Fantasy Fulfillment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This chapter is one hundred percent a honeymoon chapter and thus fully earns the rating of this story. Matter of fact, if you aren't one for reading lemons, you could pretty much skip this chapter and not miss a thing…but I have a feeling nearly all of you will not be choosing that option. This version has also been censored. For the full octane lemon tang, please go to twcslibrary dot com. We probably won't see any more lemon zest for a little while after this. Next chapter, Princess Isabella's official introduction to England…now completed and will post Monday, but I am going to have to drop off to weekly posts, probably Mondays, from this point forward. I apologize, but I am no longer able to keep up. Perhaps once Flyboy is completed I can increase the frequency again. In the meantime, run over to my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com to see a teaser for Chapter 13.**

**Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fantasy Fulfillment**

Bella loved Nottingham House. Surrounded by green rolling countryside, it almost reminded her of home in some ways. They were quite alone the majority of their first day there. After they took some time to clean up and settle in, Edward spent a little time visiting with Garrett before wishing him save travel back to Whitehall. After this was done, he informed everyone that he and his wife were going to go for a long walk in the gardens and not to expect them back for several hours. Both of them were anxious to get out, stretch their legs, and enjoy the temperate days that were quickly cooling more and more the closer they got to the beginning of October.

Bella ran back to their room to grab a shawl in case she got cool as the day grew toward its end while Edward dashed off to the kitchens to ask the cook to assemble some sort of basket of foods that they could nibble while out on their own. Meanwhile, he also asked one of the scullery maids that was assisting the cook in preparations if she could run and find a nice blanket they could sit on if he and his wife chose to relax a while upon the grass and partake of their treats. Both servants quickly scurried off, each returning with exactly what the excited prince had in mind.

When Bella returned to the rear door where she and Edward had planned to depart on their constitution, she was surprised to find Edward waiting with a bright smile while brandishing a fairly large basket upon which sat a soft looking blanket. He offered his other arm to her, which she took happily, allowing him to lead her into the intricately designed gardens at the rear of the house.

The couple chatted happily about anything and everything as the wandered aimlessly through the gate at the back of the cultivated gardens and into the open fields that rolled and dipped all around them. They both sighed happily as they began to reminisce about their days in Italy, both comparing the green rolling land with the area where they had spent so much time two years before.

After walking for nearly an hour, Edward escorted Bella to a valley between two rises, giving them privacy from prying eyes that might see from any angle in the surrounding landscape. He placed the basket on the ground before lifting the blanket from atop, spreading it out with a flourish before offering his hand to Bella, assisting her to have a seat.

Thankfully, Bella had the forethought not to bother with the uncomfortable trappings that she normally had to wear under the heavy ornate gowns expected of her in court. Instead, she and Angela managed to pull out a comfortable muslin gown that required no contraptions to make it lay appropriately upon her body. She had even opted not to bother with the uncomfortable confines of her stays, knowing that they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mostly women, her husband, and her cousin, none of whom would ever be offended by her choosing comfort over proper fashion.

Edward smiled at the ease in which his wife settled on the ground, noticing that the curvature of her body was not that of the forced jailhouse of whalebone and satin, but rather the perfect god given shape of her natural form. His body longed to rid her of the relative small amount of cloth currently separating his wife's perfect form from his view, but restrained himself for her benefit.

He carefully laid out the treats, which he had ordered to be packed for their trip, along with two glasses and a wineskin. Bella sighed happily as she lay on her side, stretched out across the blanket, lifting her face to the warm sun shining above. She sighed as she rolled to her back, laying flat atop the soft wool.

Edward was caught by surprise when she lifted her hand to her face and turned to look at him as she smiled brightly and began to quote the lines of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. It had been a favorite of theirs in Italy, one of the newest works available for reading, and they both devoured it happily together, reading aloud on the grassy hill near the library where they had met.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself though, not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O! be some other name:

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;

And for that name, which is no part of thee,

Take all myself."

Edward smiled widely as he settled across from her, the food resting atop the blanket in a pleasing display between them. He rested on his side, his head propped on his hand as he leaned upon his elbow so he could gaze down upon his beloved Bella as he quoted the next line.

"I take thee at thy word.

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Bella smiled brightly at her husband as she rolled on her side, propping herself up in a manner that reflected his own positioning, her hair falling down across her cheek, partially obscuring her face from Edward's sight.

Edward reached over, gently pushing the errant strands behind her back to restore the glorious view of his beautiful wife's smile, brushing his thumb lovingly across her cheek. She blushed slightly at his attentions making his heart warm even more.

Edward released her cheek, reaching down to claim a grape from the piles of food at their disposal, lifting it tenderly to Bella's lips. She smiled as he pressed it to her lips, waiting for her to open. Slowly she parted her rosy lips, parting her teeth to puncture the purplish red skin of the fruit. Edward watched with mounting pleasure as the juice from the grape sprayed slightly with the dissection of the rounded fruit, dribbling slightly down his hands as his wife hummed with her eyes closed as she slowly chewed the first half before parting her lips again to take the rest, after licking the errant juices from his hand. Instantly the arousal behind the ties of his trousers became painfully noticeable as his wife smiled seductively at him.

Edward watched with lidded eyes as Bella reached between them, grasping a strawberry, which she then lifted to his lips, rubbing the red flesh of the fruit across his lips teasingly as they parted. Edward hummed as he took a bite of the fruit, noticing that he too was going to have the opportunity to lick his wife's fingers of the juice that spewed forth from the succulent piece of reddened flesh.

Bella closed her eyes with a hum as Edward licked away the juices, taking the remainder of the red strawberry flesh in one bite, leaving only the green stem in Bella's hands. Bella smiled as she tossed it behind her in the grass and grabbed another piece of fruit to feed to her husband, much preferring to provide than to be provided for.

As the food quickly disappeared between them, the space separating them grew less and less as they slowly inched closer with each passing exchange. When Bella pushed the last grape between Edward's lips with the tips of her finger, she lingered there, tracing the rose colored bow of flesh meditatively.

She sighed slowly as Edward drew her finger between her lips, suckling the sweetness off gently before kissing the tip. "Do you know, my Tony, how many nights I dreamed of being alone with you back on our hillside just like this? I'm afraid my daydreams often grew quite inappropriate for a good virginal girl."

Edward's breathing grew uneven as he let his hand drift to his wife's waist, pulling her closer now that there was no longer anything between them on the blanket. His lips immediately claimed her, his tongue teasing the crease between her pouty velvet lips until she opened to him. Soon Bella was once more upon her back as Edward rolled to hover above her, kissing from her perfect mouth across her jaw to her ear where he nibbled gently.

"Oh, my Bella, my wife. I am so grateful to know that you are no longer virginal, and as my wife, there is no shame in dreaming of sharing the most intimate of activities. I have longed for your love and your body for far too long. Would you be agreeable to making both of our most ardent fantasies come true?"

Bella moaned, arching into his body as her mouth rose to claim his again, her hands immediately in his hair. Touches became more intimate as the skirts of Bella's dress and shrift drifted up under the fingers of her amorous husband. At the same time, Edward's shirt was quickly dispatched at the insistent tugs of his excited wife.

They broke the intense kisses so that the fabric could be discarded, both smiling at one another with lust filled eyes as they continued their explorations in the middle of the valley of a random field not far from Nottingham House.

Soon Bella's cotton drawers were pulled down her legs and tossed to some obscure patch of grass behind Edward as he moaned at the newly revealed flesh begging for his attentions. He slowly slid his hand up the creamy thighs of his visually excited wife. He leaned over her to kiss her lips in the same moment that his fingers slid across her intimate flesh, earning a moan from Bella into his mouth.

As his fingers explored, his mouth began to wander across her face and neck, below her collarbone to the tiniest hint of natural cleavage at the edge of her delicate neckline. He had never been more pleased to see his wife wearing a dress that laced up the front as he gripped the string holding the dress in place between his teeth and tugged, loosening the bow that held the strings tightly across her chest.

With a little encouragement of his teeth and chin, the bodice of the dress slowly opened revealing his wife's heaving chest only confined by the soft cotton of her shrift. He increased the attentions below, smirking as she let loose a guttural moan, her eyes cinched tight and her face blooming with a blush from her heightened arousal. He lowered his face back to the softer material now separating them, teasing the flesh of her firm breasts with his lips and teeth through the material. He smiled as she moaned louder and began to writhe beneath him.

Tugging the string holding the neckline of the shrift in place, the quickly opened the top of the dressing gown, yanking the material open to reveal the perfect flesh of her aroused rosy peaks, pebbled in anticipation. He shifted his hand, enjoying the feeling of her own personal heaven created solely for him and him alone, at the same moment that he suckled at her teasing peaks. Moaning, Bella arched below him, her body trembling, her paradise amazing her husband with its perfection.

He continued his ministrations as his mouth moved to hers, claiming her ferociously as he relished her first climax. When she finally stopped, he propped himself above her with a proud smile.

Bella smiled up lazily at her husband, so grateful that not only were their hearts and souls a perfect match, but that their bodies seemed to be made to create incomparable ecstasy within one another. She slid a limp and lustful hand down his torso and along the firm lines of his physique until she reached the waistline of his trousers. With a smirk, she tugged the strings now barely holding the bulging length of her husband within his garments. Within seconds, his manhood sprang free, and to her great surprise, not confined by the typical undergarments.

He smirked down at her. "You didn't wear all of your expected garments and neither did I."

Bella smiled as she reached her free hand up to grab his hair, tugging him back down to her lips as her hand explored the newly exposed flesh below. Bella moaned at the large physical evidence of her husband's arousal.

Soon Edward's hands began to roam again, as they teased one another. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Edward moaned, shifting himself within his wife's grasp.

"Agh. Bella, my love, I need to be inside you. Please, my precious one. I feel like I'm about to die if I don't feel your warmth around me soon."

Bella moaned, her breathing ragged from her own similar state. She needed him inside her with just as inherently as she needed air to breathe. She grasped him tighter directing him where she wanted him to be, earning a moan of appreciation from her Tony. She teased him surprised when she reached another climax from just the simple intrusion of their first contact.

Edward moaned loudly, even more excited that another release in his wife had come so easily. As she moaned, her face contorted in beautiful agony, he pushed within her, barely restraining his own release as her body squeezed him gloriously within the velvet paradise of her core.

He began kissing her neck and shoulder as he slowly began to move while her body still rippled with wave after wave of pleasure, slowly diminishing in intensity. The feelings had nearly faded completely when he shifted in a way that made her cry out in a timber neither of them had heard from her before. Edward moaned in reaction as her cries grew more intense and feral, her voice deepening as she crooned his name and grasped at his back, her nails scratching shallow furrows in his flesh which surprisingly to Edward only made him more aroused.

The two panted as Bella's deep cries grew louder and more insistent. She tried to look at her husband through the feelings, but her eyes refused to open as the world exploded in a flash of pure white light. She grew light headed, her body feeling nearly weightless in its spiraling ecstasy. As she cried out, her body rigid and grasping Edward more tightly than he had ever felt before, he yelled out hoarsely, stilling as he found his climax, his body becoming completely spent.

Edward collapsed next to her as they both panted with exhausted bodies, eyes closed to the bright sun. Both were more sated than they ever dreamed was humanly possible. They lay together in the sun on the green rolling grassland for hours as they laughed and talked, pulling their clothing back on and cuddling together on the blanket. Neither wanted to return to the house, but both knew that they had to eventually. As the sun began to grow lower in the sky, they packed up what was left of the belongings they brought with them and walked hand in hand back to the house.

When they arrived, they found it quiet and empty. Not feeling the desire to eat, they rushed to their room, quickly changing into night clothes and curling together in the soft bed provided for them for the next few days. Bella was so happy to be with Edward a few more days before the reality of their duty and positions would push its way into their perfect existence. They had two more full days and nights after this one to enjoy being Tony and Bella before they would have to once again be Prince Edward and Princess Isabella.


	13. Presentation of a Future Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters used in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: **_**Beginning this week, I will be cutting back postings to Mondays only. I was pretty sure I was going to have to do it soon, but after the past week of bb girl getting a mild case of chicken pox from her immunization and then my son getting the flu yesterday, it is now most definitely official. This week we see Princess Isabella's introduction to her new country. I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, we see tiny glimmers of the struggles yet to come. Thank you to AgoodWITCH for her beta work. **

**Sorry, no teaser this week since I don't have the next chapter done yet :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Presentation of a Future Queen**

Edward and Bella spent the three days in Nottingham House thoroughly enjoying spending alone time together. They quickly discovered that the connections they had felt two years before in Italy were even stronger now that they were a bit older and wiser. The threat of being forced to marry someone they did not know helped to reinforce the fact that they were lucky to be bound to someone with which they were already connected to on such a profound level.

They savored each day, taking long walks alone on the grounds, often finding hidden places to enjoy one another as a husband and wife should. They knew soon the freedom they were granted to share their affection would be limited to their closed quarters within the court. Outside of those sets of rooms, they had to present themselves with a level of propriety that greatly limited their interactions on a personal level.

When the three days were at their end, both Bella and Edward went about the business of preparing themselves for their return to public company with sad hearts. Angela spent several hours working to make Bella's hair into a perfect Princess Isabella style, tirelessly spiraling the hair atop her head and placing glittering jewels amongst the perfect ringlets. When she was finished, Isabella looked absolutely perfect, but she would trade all the jewels in the world to be able to stay at Nottingham House with Edward indefinitely.

Once her hair was in place, Angela assisted Bella into the layers of underclothing and restricting stays that would provide the appropriate structure upon which her dress would sit before sliding a beautiful gown of crimson and black onto the newly constructed frame. She cinched the dress up tightly, securing it properly before allowing the Princess to turn and observe the finished product in the mirror.

Bella suppressed a tear as she stared at the return of her Princess persona in the tall mirror before her. She hated that she always had to be two people, and that was even more so now that she had her love at her side. After this morning, she would have to restrain her urges to reach out whenever the whim appealed to her to hold his hand or kiss his lips. From this point on, she would have to conduct herself as a royal, not as a girl in love. This was her first impression upon her new kingdom, and she had to do her best to show them she was worthy of the role.

A few moments after staring forlornly in the mirror, a soft knock came at the door. After being allowed entrance, Edward stepped through the doorway, dressed in an outfit that matched hers perfectly. The same sad expression on Bella's face marred her husband's features. He was just as upset by their return to the world to which they were duty bound as she was.

He crossed to her side, lifting her hands gently to his lips, closing his eyes in quiet reverence as he kissed the back lovingly. After a long sigh, he raised his eyes to hers once more. "Are you ready, my love?"

Bella swallowed past the lump in her throat as she nodded hesitantly. Edward released his breath in a huff, wrapping her tightly in his arms as he kissed her temple gently. "It will be okay, sweetheart. I promise. We will still be us. I promise you, we will find a way to be who we are inside no matter where we are. You will not pass one second in this life questioning my love for you."

He pulled away just enough to kiss her lips lovingly, letting his tongue tease the warm softness of her pink lips before pulling away with a twinkle in his eyes. "I have an idea. What if we think of some subversive signal to tell one another of our love for the other that nobody else would know of."

Bella giggled, shaking her head at her exuberant husband. "A secret code?"

He smiled widely, looking genuinely happy for the first time since entering the room to claim her.

"Yes, a secret code…hmmm…what shall we do?"

Bella took a slow deep breath, trying to think of something that would not look out of place. After a moment Edward smiled happily. "For me, I shall stroke my chin like this," he said placing his index finger and thumb on either side of his chin and running them down to the tip as though in deep though with a wicked smile. "It's not a standard habit of mine, and yet would not be unheard of for a prince to do when pondering a subject."

Bella smiled brightly with a nod. "Yes, that would be quite inconspicuous, but what shall I do?"

The both thought quietly again before Bella looked up with bright eyes. "I could rub my neckline, like this," she said stroking her neckline gently. "My mother did that often when I was young; checking to make sure that her necklace was still in place. The royal jewels are often so expensive; that one always worries that they might fall and be lost. It would not be something that one would find offensive or conspicuous."

Edward beamed down at Bella, feeling excited for the first time since knowing they were leaving their honeymoon getaway. He brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones as he held her face lovingly between his palms before letting out a slow, regretful breath.

"It is time, my Bella. The chariot awaits our parade to Whitehall."

He stepped aside after Bella closed her eyes and nodded slowly in agreement, straightening his posture and lifting his arm in offering for her to take. She lifted her gloved hand to rest in the crook of his offered arm as she straightened her posture as well; taking on the role she was born to play. They walked gallantly arm in arm down the grand staircase to the main vestibule where several officers waited in dress uniform, Jasper amongst them, to escort them to the Palace.

The officers in the room watched the perfect couple in awe as they regally descended the staircase. Many of the waiting officers stood in awe of the stunning beauty of their future queen. They knew nothing of her but her face and kind eyes, and yet all of them were already willing to go to war in order to protect their new Sovereign.

They all stood at attention as the Prince and Princess made their way regally to the large white carriage led by two massive white horses. Edward smiled at Bella with a wink as he offered his hand to help her step up while Emmett stood on the other side, providing his hand as well. Emmett was dressed in finery nearly equal to that of Edward and Bella upon Bella's insistence that he openly show the peerage of his birth, even if he had not been allowed to do so in Spain. In her mind, this was a new start for them all. She was determined that his life be far better in England than it was in Spain. The shame of his parent's decisions would not be cast upon him here if the Princess had any say.

Once the Prince and Princess were settled within their carriage, the officers, along with Emmett, mounted matching steeds taking their places ahead of and behind the carriage as an escort for the future King and Queen of England. The first half hour or so of their trip was quiet as they moved through the English countryside, but the closer they came to the stretching outskirts of the city, the more of an audience they had.

Bella smiled nervously, glancing over at Edward as she waved at the few countrymen gathered along the sides of the roads watching the spectacle before them with wide eyes, bowing respectfully as the carriage passed. Bella smiled happily, rubbing across the top of her necklace with a knowing glace in response to Edward stroking his chin with twinkling eyes.

The closer the came to the more populated areas, the more the crowds gathered, cheering happily as they watched their future king and queen pass. Princess Isabella smiled appreciatively at their praise, waving at the crowd and hoping that she would live up to their lofty expectations. By the time they reached the road that led to the Palace of Whitehall, the road was lined with seas of people packed tightly in the small spaces on either side of the carriage. Eventually the carriage reached the front gates of the palace, stopping at its designated location where the Prince and Princess were assisted down from their perch to stand before the roaring crowd.

The married couple was led into the building and up to a balcony that overlooked the crowded grounds beyond. King Carlisle and Queen Esme waited just inside the doorway that led to the balcony, taking a moment to hug and welcome their son and new daughter before making an official appearance on the balcony with the Prince and Princess. The crowd broke into louder cheers as the King and Queen waved lovingly down toward their royal subjects before the King raised his hands in order to quiet the crowd.

Once the noise had abated, Carlisle spoke loudly, his voice echoing in the courtyard beyond. "Dear People of England. In a few moments, I will be introducing the aristocracy of England to their future King and Queen, but before we do that, we feel that we should share the good news with all of our subjects at once. I now present you, good subjects of the English Crown, to your future King and Queen, Edward, Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall, and his bride, Princess Isabella!"

He gestured toward the pair standing regally at his side as the crowd erupted in deafening cheers. The duo stepped closer to the edge, arm in arm, waving regally at the hoard of bodies below. They continued to wave for a few moments before Edward raised his hands to quiet the crowd.

"I know that many of you know little of your future Queen, but I must confide in you that she is just as kind and caring of all the people in this kingdom as she is beautiful. In her, you shall someday have a fine Queen who will put the needs of the people before all else. Thank you for helping me welcome her to our fine land. Now we must go introduce her to the gentry within these walls."

They both waved once more toward the crowd which swelled into roaring cheers at Edward's words, before the Prince and Princess turned to walk back within the confines of the citadel to make their way to the room awaiting their official introduction to the English Court. Courtiers had come from far and wide to lay eyes on the new bride of their future King. Even though Edward had ordered that the court be cleared of the women working within whom he had been less than proper with, he had no control over the daughters of the English Gentry, who would almost certainly push their way into the ceremony. His only hope is that they would not be so bold as to make a scene or do anything to make his bride uncomfortable. He was a kind and loving royal, but in the case of someone purposefully hurting his bride; his first instinct was to order a beheading.

The King and Queen led the way into the massive building, which held the Banquet Hall, into which the numerous Aristocrats sat in narrow rows from the back of the hall all the way to the front where a raised stage with four thrones awaited them. As they approached the room, Carlisle nodded at a man by the door, who then ran inside seconds before music began to play announcing their arrival.

Carlisle and Esme walked the length of the hallway first with a regal air. They reached the raised platform, standing to address the people in the room in order to announce the Prince and Princess in a similar manner as they had introduced them to the common people outside the palace walls. Upon their proclamation, the music began again and the doors opened once more for Prince Edward and Princess Isabella to step through.

Bella's hand tightened on Edward's elbow as he reached across to rest his free hand atop hers comfortingly. To the eyes of those watching them walk regally up the aisle, they appeared everything a future ruling pair should, but inside, both Edward and Bella were anxious. Edward did his best to comfort his bride as they walked through a crowd of faces, all strange and new to Bella and yet quite well known to Edward, some far more than they should be, unfortunately.

Edward felt his anxiety build as he watched the jealousy burn in the eyes of some of his previous conquests, convinced that they would someday be his wife and bear the crown. His engagement was not a secret, but neither was his displeasure with the arrangement. To find him returning home completely pleased and at ease with his bride angered many of the ladies who once filled his bed in order to push away the memories of the very beauty on his arm. He sent up an entire litany of silent prayers during their traverse to the front of the room that the women would not upset his precious Bella in any way.

The looks from some of the ladies of the court were not lost on the Princess either. She took a deep steadying breath, knowing who these ladies most likely were. She hadn't expected the sting of seeing their faces that she felt when she took in their classic beauty. Each and every one held complexions of perfect peaches and cream. To know that the things she had done with her husband had been done once before with these numerous ladies of gentle birth made the Princess feel almost ill.

She felt Edward tighten his hold next to her and glanced to see him offer a small smile to her, lifting his hand from hers to brush his chin quickly as they reached the front but their backs were still facing the crowd. Bella sighed gently, reaching up to brush the glimmering ruby and diamond necklace draped from her neck. In that moment, both of their fears were temporarily quelled.

Nearly the exact same words were spoken to the English Gentry by both the King and Prince as had been said to the commoners outside. The Princess smiled at her new family's true lack of pretention. They put on the royal airs, but in reality, they were definitely rulers of the people first and the aristocracy second.

Loud applause met the Princess as she stepped up, smiling widely at the warm reception she received from the majority of the individuals in the room as she did her best to ignore the half a dozen or so malicious stares scattered throughout the crowd.

Once the official introduction was over, the King invited everyone to visit with the Prince and Princess later, after the Princess had a chance to acquaint herself with the palace. He informed the guests that the bride and groom would not be available for social greetings until the next day when a large lunch would be held in the banquet hall for all who wished to stay or return.

After another round of waves and smiles, Edward and Bella were led through the door into a private corridor where Jasper and Alice waited with bright smiles. Alice ran to Bella, wrapping her in a tight hug as she led her down the corridor for the long traverse to introduce her to her suite. Even though officially they would have different living quarters, Edward and Bella had already agreed that they would spend each and every night together with the exception of times when Royal duty forced Edward to deal with issues late into the night.

As the ladies walked ahead, Alice dragging a bewildered Bella through the maze like corridors at a speed that did not allow her to learn her way as she needed to, Edward hung back to speak with Jasper, keeping the ladies in sight and yet out of earshot.

"So tell me, Jasper. Did you take care of everything I asked of you? You did ensure that Bella's ladies were free of any ladies from my past?"

Jasper smiled with a nod as they walked briskly to keep up with the spritely woman dragging the new bride. "Unless you neglected someone from the list, then yes, her ladies as well as the Queen's are free from any of your past associations, as is the service staff."

Edward sighed in relief, running his hand through his hair. "So whom did you assign to her service?"

Jasper smiled as they picked up the pace slightly as the girls disappeared around a corner. Thankfully, the halls were devoid of all onlookers because Princess Alice had definitely forgotten her propriety. "Well, Lady Angela of course, although since she is unfamiliar with this court she is not the official principal, but the principal has been informed of Angela's unofficial status. In addition to her, we have the Lady Salisbury as official Principal."

Edward smiled, knowing his cousin Katherine would be quite kind to Bella. Kate was young, but she was very quick witted and would enjoy Bella's strong sense of self if she ever had the opportunity to see it firsthand. His only worry was that her cousin from her father's side of the family, The Lady Tanya, might use her presence as a reason to call on the court. Of all of the women from Edward's past, the devious daughter of the Duke of Gloucester was the most formidable and determined to one day be named Queen. The last thing he wanted was for the vile Lady Gloucester to be anywhere near his beloved bride.

"In addition, I have also procured the very young grouping of Lady Makenna of Norfolk, Lady Brianne of Suffolk, and Lady Georgiana of Derbyshire. None are above the age of sixteen, and as to my knowledge, have not been involved in your past."

Edward sighed in relief, running his hand through his hair again as his sister pulled Bella unceremoniously through the door at the end of the hall. He only hoped her ladies weren't waiting for them, because Bella needed to have respect in their eyes, and his sister's antics would not help in that.

Edward was grateful when he walked in only to find Alice, and Bella hopping in the sitting area with Angela, the three grateful to be reunited. Edward was so pleased that Bella would start off with two dependable friends in her new home. He knew his sister and Lady Angela would protect Bella above all else, and with the potential gauntlet that had been thrown down today, he had a feeling she would need it. He sincerely hoped he was wrong, but he wasn't going to count on it.

Edward and Jasper smiled as they watched Alice and Bella flitting about the room. Alice told Bella all about the decorations she had arranged to make Bella more comfortable before showing her the considerable wardrobe she had commissioned for her. She must have ordered the seamstresses to work day and night because over the course of three days, ten stunning dresses had materialized out of thin air and into Bella's wardrobe space.

The five visited happily in Bella's sitting room for the rest of the evening. Eventually the ladies arrived, at which point they all transitioned into proper etiquette as the ladies were each individually introduced to Bella. Bella smiled warmly at them, greeting each personally, noticing how scared the young girls were. Honestly, none of them were much younger than Bella, if at all, but it was obvious that they were not as accustomed to a royal court as the Princess was. After a brief discussion about what was expected of them by Bella, they were dismissed to their sleeping quarters in the next room while Alice and Jasper bid a good evening to the newlyweds.

Supper was brought to the Prince and Princess, which they shared in the quiet privacy of Bella's suite before they separated to prepare for bed. The ladies assisted Bella in shedding her clothing of the day and slipping into a sleeping gown before disappearing once more to their room. Bella settled in the bed, anxiously awaiting the return of her husband, who did not disappoint.

Bella was very enthusiastically welcomed to the English court that night by Edward…thrice…before they fell into a deep sleep wrapped within one another's arms, both knowing the day ahead would be their most daunting yet.


	14. The Demands of Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

_**Author's Note: Happy Easter! I'm posting a couple of days early as an Easter Gift to you all. I hope you enjoy! Teasers for the next chapter will be on my blog later. Thanks, as always, to AgoodWITCH for her beta work!**_

_**I am placing a mild smut warning in this chapter…we have a small lemon that is in no way graphic, but I still thought I'd give the heads up.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Demands of Duty**

The official dinner that celebrated the newlywed's first full day at court was long and arduous. The aristocrats all acted as if they were the most important to walk the earth and 'surely she had already heard mention of them.' In reality, they were all blurring together in a sea of like minded, elevated noses. Only a few truly stuck out, some due to their genuine politeness and good will, and others due to the outright animosity of the daughters who had accompanied them, or in some cases, even the wives.

Edward hoped for the love of all that was holy that his Bella didn't believe that he had been involved with any of the wives. They were simply jealous hags, most envious of their daughters' sordid involvements with him in the past. While, yes, he had been less than scrupulous with many ladies of England, he had never been so low as to sleep with a married woman, much less ones nearly the age of his own mother.

Edward was so proud of his wife as she never faltered. She stood proudly at his side, politely conversing with the gentry that paraded past her in a seemingly endless procession. Even the sharp words of the envious 'ladies,' who did not in all honesty deserve the title in any respect, with whom had once shared his bed, were disregarded and passed over with more civility than even Edward would manage to muster.

Princess Isabella felt as though she had been emotionally scored by every biting, underhanded remark or innuendo she had been subjected to that day. She did her best to hide her true reaction from everyone, including her husband, but it had been a true test of her fiber to do so. She watched with a sense of unease as the group of ladies very near her age converged in a far corner of the gathering area, whispering while cutting their eyes in the direction of her and the Prince. As a lifelong member of a royal court, Isabella was no stranger to the world of gossiping courtiers with nothing better to do. Nobody had to tell her that she was going to be the newest target of their vicious banter. She simply hoped that their falsities would be transparent and her previous reputation of merit would take precedence in the minds of those hearing the hurtful words and the jealous strikes of her husband's previous conquests.

With one last reticent glance toward the quickly growing huddle of gossip mongers, Isabella sighed and focused on her duty at hand. She had no clue how many more aristocrats she had to meet, but she hoped that they were quickly reaching the end of the queue. She glanced at Edward casually to see a shadow cross his features as he glanced toward the crowd of gossiping ladies. In a flash, his eyes moved to hers, a look of apology filled his face before his eyes softened. With a causal air, he lifted his hand to his chin, stroking slowly. Bella suppressed a giggle, instead lifting her hand to graze across the emerald necklace that tugged heavily on her neck.

The weeks following Princess Isabella's official introduction to England were chaotic and stressful. The situation with France was becoming more confusing by the day as it seemed the French King could not make up his mind what he wanted to do. His flippant movement of his troops from one day to the next had the rest of Europe scratching their heads in confusion.

Jacob sent word that his friend had assured him that Spain was not the focus of King Louis' animosity, in fact he suggested that the whole thing was an elaborate show for the benefit of Rome. Apparently, the Pope had admonished him over his desire to take a new bride of an inappropriately young age after his wife's untimely death while giving birth to a stillborn son. The King's reaction, it seemed, was to throw a fit like a four year old and posture as if he would strike, when in reality he never had any real intention to do so.

Carlisle did not, however, want to leave his actions to chance, sending three naval ships to the Mediterranean in order to support either country that might come under fire. In the meantime, he and Edward were both forced to spend many hours in council with the King's advisors.

In the interim, Isabella was left at ends as she was forced to endure social luncheons with the Duchesses, Countesses, and other wives of the powerful men of the country. The only saving grace was the copious amounts of time she got to spend with the Queen and Princess Alice. She truly enjoyed their company, but the rest of the dowdy ladies of the land were boring her to tears. In all honesty, she would much rather be in on the meetings regarding France than twiddling around with the other ladies, sewing shirts and pillows and practicing their needlepoint. Sewing in general had always been something Bella hated in her youth, much preferring the absorption of knowledge to the tediousness of what was socially considered the more feminine talents.

One other relief was that more often than not, Emmett was by her side in some capacity. He still served as a guard, but in the eyes of the English court, he was more than a lowly guard, but rather a concerned family member charged with keeping his cousin safe. Somehow it all had managed to work to his advantage. Where in Spain he was nothing more than a step above a servant, in England he was given respect. He even had a few of the ladies of the court batting their eyelashes in his direction, hoping to capture his attentions.

Every night, Edward slept in Bella's chambers, just as they had planned. Not a night went by that they did not celebrate their love, neither of them ever completely sated. During the long days as they lived the separated lives of royalty with their own specific duties, they both often found themselves falling into torrid daydreams or fantastic memories of partaking of one another in the most intimate of fashions. Matter of fact, Edward had to find excuses to stay a bit longer at the meeting table on more than one occasion until he was able to beat back the physical manifestation of his erotic mental meanderings.

Within the walls that closed them off from the rest of the world, they easily fell into the pattern of dropping their royal mantles to once again be themselves. Many nights they would simply lay in one another's arms in the yellow flickering of the firelight as they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Some nights they barely got any sleep at all after talking for hours before falling into one another again, seeking rapturous completion before their bodies finally succumbed to unconsciousness due to pure exhaustion.

On more than one night, their discussions would drift to babies. It was regretful that there was so much pressure upon them already to bear an heir. They knew they would be under deep scrutiny until Bella began blooming with child, as Alice had already begun to do. It thrilled Bella to see Alice's form slowly transitioning to accommodate the growing combination of her and Jasper within her very body. The miracle of the entire situation amazed Bella. She wanted so badly to carry Edward's child within her womb, caring for it most protectively until the time that the perfect combination of the two of them would be ready to join them in the outside world.

When Bella confessed to her great desire, that in all honestly, shadowed the pressure they were both receiving from the outside world, Edward smiled happily, pulling her closer to his side. He was pleased that the desire the bear his child was more than extrinsic, for he too desired to see his wife rounded with the product of their union for the pure joy of knowing that they had created something unique to themselves. This child would be so much more than simply an heir created out of necessity, but rather a beautiful manifestation of their love. It was so much more than he could have ever hoped to dream.

As the situation in France grew more tenuous, more and more pressure was put upon the English King to find a solution. It was ironic considering that his country was not the focus of the conflict, and yet, he was expected to solve everyone else's problems. The greatest of his woes though, was that it was increasingly appearing that he would need to send an official liaison to France to deal with the matter in a more forthright manner. He would go himself, but there were other matters of state that needed his immediate attention in addition to France. Thus being so, he was left with two other options, neither appealed to him at this juncture.

He was forced with a choice. He could either send his son-in-law, the strongest comfort to his relatively newly impregnated daughter, risking her health and wellbeing as she fretted over his safety in his absence, or his son, who was bonding quite nicely with his new bride. With any luck, he would be producing an heir of his own in the near future, which would be far more difficult to do with his bride in England while he is in France dealing with the unpredictable Louis. In addition to the inhibition in the creation of a grandchild, Carlisle was reluctant to put the heir apparent in potential danger if war broke out while he was on French soil.

King Carlisle knew what the more reasonable choice was, but the heart of his daughter was difficult to injure, particularly with her delicate condition. Countless nights he had discussed it with his Queen, his most dependable advisor in all matters of life and livelihood. She had suggested waiting one more week, and if it still seemed apparent that another envoy was necessary, that perhaps both men should be sent to look after one another and give peace to their wives that they would not be alone. She had also suggested sending Lord Emmett, trained as a guard, but not appearing as such. He could blend in quite easily as another aristocrat simply accompanying the Prince, but be a powerful defensive weapon in disguise.

King Carlisle sat back, reading the maps over and over as he pondered his options before sitting them back down with a sigh. In the end, he always went along with his wise and beautiful Queen's insightful suggestions, for she was the most intelligent woman he had ever known, although Princess Isabella appeared to be in equal standing with his own bride.

He settled back in his chair, scrubbing his exhausted face with dry hands as he glanced at the clock to see the unbearably late hour. He hated to wake Esme from her sleep to join her in her bedchamber, but he knew she would be far more upset if he did not. There were very few nights throughout their married life that they did not share a bed. He looked forward to the day, which he hoped would come soon, when his son would be ready to rule. For the good king already had plans to abdicate his throne, turning it over to his capable son, so he could actually enjoy his golden years with his wife, as they had done before the duty of the crown called them away from their Italian paradise. In the early days of his plans, when it was simply a dream, he had hoped to return to Italy, but now with the blessing of grandchildren on the horizon, he knew his wife would never agree to leave while they were in England. Instead, he hoped to buy some nice home, renovate it to their liking, and live there, far enough from the city to enjoy some solitude, yet close enough to visit when they so desired.

He looked over a few last papers, signing two official documents before slowly making his way to the quarters where his wife was waiting, feeling much older than his forty years. He undressed quietly in the antechamber, changing into the sleeping attire left out for him every night by Esme's understanding ladies before climbing into bed with his wife. Esme mumbled and shifted closer, jumping slightly at the cold intrusion of his toes against her calves, before finally relaxing back into the soft bed, sleeping much more soundly now that her husband's arms were around her.

Not much change occurred with the situation in France, so with a heavy heart, the King assembled his family to inform them all at once of his decision, taking the extra step of including Emmett as well. He felt great anxiety with his decision, but this was the burden of any king…the hard decisions always fell to him and him alone in the end.

As everyone took their seats, he saw recognition in their eyes, particularly those of Alice and Bella as they shifted anxiously in their seats. He came out from behind his desk to sit next to Esme on the settee, taking her hand between them as he let loose a long sigh before making his announcement.

"As Edward and Jasper are fully aware, things with France are still in disarray. The King's decisions are making little sense and since we are not personally involved, our allies are looking to England to find a resolution and ensure peace. The attempts at diplomacy so far from Spain have yielded little to no results, the same is true of Italy. It has been suggested that a more official showing in France might bring about a more resolute solution."

Carlisle watched as Bella's face crumbled, her quick intellect already deducing the coming announcement, while his poor daughter still sat in anxious ignorance. He paused, casting an apologetic look at Bella, who understood immediately, before looking carefully at Alice as he finished his proclamation.

"I debated for many nights the best course of action, knowing the weight my decision would bear on the spouse of whomever I sent. No option was simple, and all left one or both of my daughters in distress, but we do what we must. In two days time, I am sending, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to France to see if they can reach some sort of peaceful accord with King Louis and end this insanity."

Bella began to nibble on her bottom lip as it began to quiver lightly, while Edward reached to grasp her shoulder comfortingly. She lifted her hand to rest atop his, twining their fingers as best the position could allow. Meanwhile, Alice immediately deteriorated into sobs, shaking her head as she grasped her stomach in a protective manner.

Carlisle wanted badly to soothe his daughter, but knew her husband could do a superior job as he knelt before her, cupping her face in his hands and whispering words of comfort. Carlisle waited for the worst of the upset to pass before he finished what he needed to say.

"I am terribly sorry to both of you, Alice and Bella. There is, however, a method to my madness. I hoped that the knowledge that they are going together to support and watch out for one another might give you peace. In addition, I have elected to send Emmett, due to his training."

Carlisle glanced at a shocked Emmett as he smiled slightly and continued. "Emmett will go dressed and presenting himself as another aristocrat, friendly with the prince and going along to see France, but will always be nearby and prepared in case the Prince or Duke need protection."

Everyone looked at Carlisle with confusion as he discussed a Duke of which they were unaware. He smiled with a chuckle as he crossed the room to lay a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"This has been in the making for quite some time, son. There will be an official ceremony tomorrow at noon to officially entitle you as The Duke of Richmond."

Jasper blinked at Carlisle in shock. He simply couldn't believe that Carlisle had created a Duchy just for him. He was honored and humbled beyond all verbal recompense. Finally, after a great deal of time in a daze, Jasper stood to shake the King's hand.

"Your Majesty, words fail me. Thank you, my king."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, pulling him into a hug. "You only call me Majesty in the presence of everyone else outside of this room, but in these walls, I am simply Carlisle. You know this, Jasper."

Jasper blushed, nodding his head before turning to a shocked Alice. She smiled a watery smile before allowing Jasper to pull her into his arms where they stood in an embrace.

Congratulations were shared all around before everyone left to return to their chambers and discuss what was ahead of them as couples…well except for poor Emmett who had nobody to even miss him once he left, with the exception of his cousin. It made Emmett sad as he watched his friends and new royals interact with such familiarity. He knew they considered in as part of the inner circle, but still was not family and this made his heart ache as he yearned for someone to comfort that cold night.

Edward and Bella were quiet as they made their way to Bella's chambers. They both dressed for bed in silence before sliding under the sheets. Immediately, Edward turned on his side to envelope his slender wife in his arms, burying his nose in her hair.

"I don't want to leave you yet. In fact, I never want to have to leave you."

Bella sighed, cuddling closer to Edward's chest. "I don't want you to leave either, but I understand, probably in a way that Alice never could. The best way to solve any dispute is to first push for diplomacy. If your presence in France can save the lives of both their people, as well as the Spanish, Italian, or English, then what little discomfort I feel is of little importance. I have no doubt you will be safe. An English heir apparent killed on foreign soil would lead to war with England, which the French do not want, as well as Spain, as my brother would push for vengeance on my behalf. I do not fear your safety. I will miss you most desperately, though."

Edward sighed, suppressing the prideful tears trying to push forward as he folded his wife more tightly into his arms, kissing her temple reverently. "Have I told you lately how very much I love you?"

Bella tipped her head up with a small smile. Edward ran his right hand down her silken hair before letting his fingers trace the soft, beautiful planes of her face, his fingers drifting down to smooth across her lips lovingly. "Well, I do, more than words could ever relay. The words evade me every time I try to express how lucky I feel to have found you again. You are the epitome of an ideal queen, and yet the perfect woman for my heart and soul. As long as I live, I will never be able to thank God in heaven enough for creating you."

Edward slowly leaned down to capture the lips he had been teasing lovingly with his own, savoring the subtle sweetness. It pained Edward to leave his Bella, but he also knew that this would not be the first time that his duty would force them to spend time apart. His only hope was that these separations would be few and far between.

Their kiss deepened as the subtle sweetness transitioned into tangy heated desire. Bella's lips became more insistent as her tongue began to delve deeper into Edward's mouth. He hummed at the sensation, loving when she became bolder in their amorous interactions. His body quickly prepared for their union as his wife surprised him by shifting to lie atop him, her hands bracing her body to hover over them as her hair fell around their faces like a curtain.

He gazed up at her brilliant smile; her eyes twinkling with the mischievous glint that made Edward love her more every day. He smiled back in absolute adoration as his hands drifted up the gentle curves of her sides to grasp at the string tied in a bow at her neck to hold the neckline of her sleeping gown in place. Pulling it slowly, he loosened the neckline before cinching the material up her thighs and sides to rip over her head in one fluid motion, moaning as her soft feminine form was revealed to him.

His hips shifted below her as his body adjusted instinctually to the presence of his disrobed bride hovering above him, her body a siren's song, luring his lips and hands to caress and worship it. Listening to the call, his hands and mouth began to explore the soft exposed flesh of his bride. He could not even begin to imagine a time when he would not desire her with every fiber of her being. He knew that her ethereal beauty would slowly fade with the ravages of time, but his love for her was beyond the exterior. He knew as sure as he knew that the sun would rise the next morn that it would not affect his love for her.

They fell into the embrace of lovers as their bodies came together, merging into one blissful entity as their breaths intermingled in lustful pants. They moved in synchronicity, their bodies pulsing together in the dance of ecstasy that was older than any in history, as they reached their zenith in unison with cries of love and longing.

After panting together in a sweaty pile atop their bedding, they eventually adjusted to curl together once more before falling into a blissful sleep, thoughts of Edward's impending departure far from either of their minds.


	15. Confidante

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Ahhh…live has suddenly become a b*tch and writing time has gone the way of the DoDo. Well, that's not entirely true, I've had the time, but thanks to personal crap going on with a crazy Aunt, the words just won't come when I try to write. Then to make matters worse, my son overflowed the toilet in his bathroom this morning and didn't tell me. I found out only when I heard the water dripping in the basement. I ran downstairs to find out what was wrong only to slip and fall down a few of them and sprain my ankle. So now, I'm unable to do anything and am all achy and grouchy…and even now, while stuck in a chair with my leg propped up, no words! **_

_**We will see the drama start to ramp up in the next chapter. I know what I want to do, I just can't get the storyline to formulate into coherent sentences. With any luck, inspiration will strike this week or else I may not have any updates for you next week :( I'll do my best to keep you updated in the form of blog posts and twitter updates. In the meantime, here is this update. Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH! TTYL!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Confidante**

A few days after the King's announcement, the three men left for France. There were many people around as Alice and Isabella had to say their last goodbyes to their men, forced by the bounds of their station to do so with stoic serenity, when in the inside both were weeping profusely. As Edward took one last glance at his bride, he couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her necklace with a nearly obsessive determination. Even if the rest of England could not see, Edward saw the sadness raging behind her calm façade and chocolate brown eyes.

Life carried on as usual in the court during the weeks that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were gone, but their absence was greatly felt by those that loved them the most. Bella found sleeping quite difficult in the cold empty bed. She had grown so accustomed to sleeping with Edward's arms wrapped around her, that she could scarcely remember a time when they were not. In addition, the absence of Emmett was felt every hour of the day, as Isabella had to go about her duties in the court without his ever comforting presence by her side. In fact, the only comforts to her during those several long weeks were the presence of an also upset Alice and Angela.

It didn't help matters that the rumor mill in the court hit an all time high as the restless bored aristocrats sat theorizing all sorts of over the top reasons for the Prince's quick departure without his bride. Alice and Angela worked hard to shield Bella from the worst of the rumors, but as they always do, they eventually found their way to Bella's ear.

Princess Isabella did her best to stand tall and ignore the ridiculous rumors which she knew for a fact were utterly untrue, but the abject embarrassment at being the focus of such scandalous rumors, be they true or false, still upset her. The rumors she heard, which she knew to probably be some of the tamest, were that she could not please him in the bedchamber, so he left to release his tensions with the King's concubines in France. Others portrayed her as a cold, withdrawn individual, who would not allow their beloved Prince into her bedchamber after their first witnessed union. Everyone was atwitter that their union would never bear a male heir if the Princess couldn't even compel the Prince to stay at her side for more than a month.

While the rumors hurt a bit, they also made her smile secretly at how very wrong they were. Nobody but Bella and Edward knew just how much use their marriage bed endured, but one thing was certain, the Prince was most definitely not unsatisfied, and the only way that the Princess would not conceive in the near future was if the Lord himself prevented it considering the sheer volume of time the couple had spent in sexual congress.

As the second week came to a close, Isabella was growing weary of the long, restless nights, and the heightened whispers of the court. She wanted her husband back most fiercely. It was on that last day of the fortnight that she received a summons to an audience with the King.

She found it most odd, wondering what he would need with her, while simultaneously calming her anxious heart at the thought that something might have gone wrong with her Edward. Without a second's hesitation, she followed the page to the door leading to King Carlisle's private rooms, walking into the sitting room where, Carlisle sat thoughtfully in a chair as he gazed into the jumping flames within the warming hearth before him.

After several seconds of waiting for Carlisle to acknowledge her, she cleared her throat quietly, causing him to shake out of his reverie. He turned to her with a bright smile, motioning toward the chair next to him that also faced the fireplace.

"Please, Bella, come join me. Have a seat."

She nodded, moving around the chair before settling into the comfortable padded seat. She folded her hands upon her lap as she sat up in the seat, giving her father-in-law her undivided attention. Carlisle looked over at her with a chuckle.

"Now would you stop all of that, my child? Relax. This is not a meeting of ill charity, I just wish to have a friendly discussion with you and see how you are faring at court."

Bella took in a steadying breath, feeling immediate relief that she had not been summoned to receive bad news about Edward, and yet not looking forward to the possibility of getting into the issues with some of the ladies at court.

"It has been nice, sir. I have met many courteous people and have not been treated ill by anyone directly."

He nodded slowly. "I know about the rumors, Bella. You know as well as I do that they are unfortunately the nature of the beast that is royal court. I do fear though that this has probably been your first experience with negative comments in your regard and to this, I am truly sorry. I have, however, been quite proud of the way you have handled yourself in the presence of such ridiculousness. You truly are a born royal and a great asset to this country and a wonderful wife to my son. I have no doubt that you will be the backbone of this country when the time comes for him to take the throne."

Bella blushed as she looked down at her hands and how they appeared nearly golden in the flickering light emanating from the massive fire before them. "Thank you, Your Maj…" she paused, looking up sheepishly with a small smile, "Carlisle."

Carlisle beamed at his daughter-in-law. It didn't surprise him in the least now that he knew Bella on a bit more of a personal level that his son had been drawn to her in Italy two years before. She had every quality that he would admire and Carlisle could never be grateful enough that she and the Spanish Princess were one in the same. It was going to make Edward's coronation and rise to the throne that much easier for him.

"Bella, I am about to confide in you something that not even my son knows. You and Esme have been my only confidants in my decision. I know that it will not be in the very near future, but in a few years, when I feel that Edward is ready for the responsibility and fully prepared to take on the mantel of King, I plan to abdicate the throne to him and live out the remainder of my days with my wife. It was never my desire for the crown, but I took my duty seriously when it was thrust upon me. I struggled for several years before I was the king that I eventually became. I have an opportunity now that few Kings before me have ever had or even wanted. I have the luxury of helping my son prepare for the position before he is placed on the throne, and to spend the remainder of my days afterwards enjoying life with my wife, as I would have if I had never been called to the Succession."

Bella stared at Carlisle in stunned silence, her mouth hanging open in a very unladylike manner. Carlisle suppressed a chuckle as he continued.

"I will confess to you openly as well, Bella, that I never would have survived these past fifteen years without my wife at my side. She is my most trusted advisor and the one person I trust in everything. She is intelligent like you and has an understanding of government that many of my own council members could never have. The need has never arisen throughout my reign, but if a time came when I was forced to leave the country in the face of war or some other major event that would pull me from my duties for an extended period of time, I would not think twice about placing Esme as my Regent. She would be my first and only choice."

"My son and I have spent many hours talking about you, and I know what a value you were to Spain, serving as your brother's secret advisor. I can already see how Edward trusts your opinion and depends on you. I have no doubt that you will be for my son what Esme has been for me, his rock and his solace. In as much, Bella, I would like you to start attending some of the strategy meetings, especially if Edward comes back from France with less than happy news. I think an infusion of someone else's thoughts on the matter might help. At first, we will have to sit you slightly outside of the group and make it look as though Edward simply wants you nearby, but with time you will slowly be pulled into the council meetings. I am determined that you will be fully aware of the events taking place in this land when your husband takes the thrown and you are coronated at his side. Are you amenable to this idea?"

Bella stared at her father-in-law in utter shock. In coming to England, she had already felt so much more freedom to express herself than she had ever felt in Spain, but this open acceptance of her opinion in the presence of the all male council was unheard of. She felt honored, but at the same time, couldn't help but worry that it was a mistake.

"Ah…are you certain that this is best, Carlisle? While I am honored and pleased that you would even think to allow this of me, I fear that it will cause negative reactions within the council. I do not wish to be a source of conflict."

Carlisle smiled with a wink. "You just let me worry about the council, so will you come?"

Bella's mouth opened and closed again as she mused that she probably resembled a fish before she smiled brightly at Carlisle. "It would be an honor, sir. Thank you."

Carlisle nodded with a smile. "I have a feeling that you are going to be the best queen this country has ever seen. You are going to live up to and surpass the legacy of your ancestor who shared your name."

Bella blushed nearly crimson as she thanked Carlisle quietly before he thanked her for coming and wished her a good evening. She looked at the clock in surprise as the day had gotten away from her. She had to eat a late supper before getting to bed for the night.

As Bella walked through the corridors of the court with her guards just behind her, she was still in shock at the generous and quite unheard of offer of her father-in-law. She couldn't help but wonder if Edward would be as pleased by the offer as she had been. She certainly hoped he would not be offended that his father asked this of her, or felt that he was incapable of ruling on his own without her insights. While Bella hoped that Edward would trust her and think of her as a confidante, she really did not know for sure if that was truly how he felt.

As she reached her quarters, she made a resolution with herself, if upon his arrival her husband was unhappy with the change of events, then she would withdraw from the meetings and go back to the way her life currently was. The thought made her sad because the life of the common courtier was draining her slowly. Bella had always been one to thrive on books and learning and her meetings with her brother where he would tell her all about the events of the country and they would debate the best ways to proceed. Without that stimulus, Bella couldn't help but feel like the fire inside her was dimming slowly. She desperately hoped that Edward would not be unhappy with the new arrangement, because she was almost sure that it was what she needed to make her life in her new home perfect.

Once Bella was fed and changed, she climbed between the sheets, cuddling up with Edward's pillow, mourning the loss of his scent as the weeks passed slowly. She let her eyes flutter closed as she thought of her husband, praying he was safe and cared for in France.

Meanwhile, Edward lay frustrated in his room at the French Court in Paris. He had been there a week and a half and had made no progress with King Louis. The longer he was there, the more he wished that he had brought along Bella. He had a hunch that where his attempts at diplomacy had failed, his Bella would have somehow flourished, but then again, being female, Louis probably would have done nothing more than ignore her words and focus on her beauty. That would have been a bad situation since Edward was pretty sure he would have ended up inciting a war over it if he crossed the line too badly.

He sighed as he rolled over, tucking a pillow close and trying to imagine it was his bride. He missed everything about Bella. He had grown so attached to her in every respect that it was nearly impossible to sleep without her by his side. He needed to hear her voice and let her comfort wrap him in serenity, and more than anything, he needed her intelligent insight to help him find a way to bridge the gap and find a resolution to the issue at hand. She had only been his for a little less than two months, and already she was a piece of what made him whole.

As he tossed again to the other side, facing away from the dying flames of the fireplace, which were now beginning to disappear into red glowing embers, he made a promise to himself to never be away from his love this long, ever again, unless he had absolutely no other recourse. He sent up a silent prayer that she was safe and happy at Whitehall before finally falling into a sleep five full hours after he had lain down for the night.


	16. Deceptively Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just barely got this update done. Thanks to my ever speedy beta AgoodWITCH.**_

_**Just to warn you, I don't think there will be an update next week. This week is busy and then we leave Friday to take a trip to Chicago for my son's birthday. He had the choice between a party with his friends or a return trip to the Zoo as he had been begging to do and the zoo won. We leave Friday and won't get back until Monday, so the likelihood of an update is slim. If I do happen to get something done, I'll do my best to get it posted, but otherwise, don't expect an update until the following week.**_

_**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. We get to meet a few more key players in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. This will set up for several things coming up soon :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Deceptively Beautiful**

Word came on the fourth week that the Prince and his companions would be returning within a few days. The news was not all pleasant, though. The note brought by courier also included Edward's dejected frustration at having gotten nowhere with King Louis. Bella worried for her husband, seeing in his simple words exactly how frustrated he was.

As sure as she knew her own name, she knew that he was stressing over his capabilities as a diplomat, which was a crucial component of any good king's character. She wished she could send word to soothe his bruised confidence that Louis was the most notoriously difficult rulers in all of Europengland and a lack of success on his part in no way reflected on his diplomatic skills. As much as she wished she could comfort him right then, she was relieved to know that he would once more be at her side in a few short days.

Bella had so much time to make up for…so many kisses and hugs in the privacy of their bedchamber…so many discussions over things she had heard in court that concerned her in regard to some kind of unrest building in the northern counties…and most of all, one last discussion that was most important to them both.

It took less than a day for the entire court to be bubbling with the rumors of Prince Edward's return. With the heightened discussion of the Prince's return also came the resurgence of the rumors in regard to their new Princess. It was disappointing to see the eyes of the room once more cutting toward her while whispered conversations carried on between groups of companions. It was not unexpected, but frustrating for the Princess none the less.

The next day, Isabella was invited to join the King and Queen for their monthly audience with selected groups of lesser affluent nobles and commoners in dire need of assistance. The tradition was started not long after King Carlisle took the throne thanks to his desire to be in touch with the people and assist them in their distress. Carlisle had always felt that any successful leadership made sure they looked after not only the needs of the powerful, but of the less affluent as well. In a first step to bringing Isabella into more of the workings of the Monarchy, he invited her to join him and his wife for the afternoon exchange.

Bella was ecstatic for the chance to engage in something so beneficial for the people. She had heard rumors abroad of King Carlisle's practice, and was fascinated to see it in person. She joined Carlisle and Esme for a lunch in Carlisle's private dining chambers before walking with them into the throne room. The two large thrones always sitting upon the raised platform awaited them, as well as a slightly smaller throne sitting to the left of Carlisle.

Bella looked at Carlisle with surprise as he smiled and nodded toward the smaller throne. She followed direction and stood in front of it awaiting her cue to be seated. Bella felt slightly awkward sitting in a position of such prestige. In all her years growing up in Spain, she had never been allowed to be part of any business and had certainly never had her own throne to sit upon beside her parents. Even at Christmastide she was relegated to a cordoned off section of the room to sit in a plush seat amongst her ladies.

She only struggled for a few moments before she managed to gain control of herself again and settle into her Princess Isabella persona of refinement. She watched quietly as the chosen came forward to present their issues to the king. There were large property holders who had suffered great losses in their crops the last season and needed help sustaining their estates and providing for their workers. The thing that impressed Isabella the most was that these individuals who were brought before the King seemed humble. She was certain that they would use the money as intended and not to pad the cushion of their own lifestyle. It was obvious that they were men of their word who would use the funds to provide for those that depended upon them. She couldn't help but feel pride that her new King was so benevolent.

The early afternoon continued as such as Isabella soaked up more understanding of how Carlisle's kingdom worked. She was so wrapped up in absorbing information that she was shocked when a young man wanting to start a school in one of the rural counties came forward and Carlisle turned to her.

"Princess Isabella, I know that education is a subject close to your heart. Do you have anything that you would like to ask young Mr. Price?"

Isabella blinked a few times in surprise before catching her breath and shaking her head slightly. After a long pause, she nodded slowly before returning her gaze to Mr. Price.

"Sir, could you please inform us of the population in which you hope to educate and the subjects of which you intend to teach?"

Carlisle smiled before looking back to the nervous young man with a raised brow and a nod of his head. The man wearing worn clothes worried his hat between his hands as his eyes darted back and forth across the floor. He outlined that his hope was to educate some of the common children who expressed a desire to learn yet had no opportunity. He listed the subjects he wished to teach and then paused with a nervous sigh.

Isabella smiled. "I only have one more question, Mr. Price. Could you please tell us your background in the subjects you intend to teach."

The timid young man began to intimate how he had attended college under the funding of his noble grandparents who had taken pity on their grandson after disowning their daughter and her common groom. With lowered eyes full of humility, he confessed that the hypocrisy had troubled him, so he returned home, but hoped that the school would be a way he could contribute to the greater good of his community.

Isabella beamed from her seat, the genuine pleasure on her face in response to his answer made her radiant in the subtle cream dress she wore. Carlisle too was greatly pleased with what he heard, but to see the joy on his new daughter's face told him all he needed to know.

He turned to her with a smile. "So what do you think, Princess? Do you believe that this is a worthy investment of the court?"

Isabella smiled sweetly. "Investing in the children of this country which is our future is always a worthy investment, your Majesty. If it were up to me, I would most certainly grant the request."

Carlisle smiled with a nod. "Then so be it. I shall order my treasurer to give you half again the amount of your request. If you come back in a year's time with proof of your progress, then you shall get double your original asking price. Go and do us proud, young man."

Mr. Price beamed as he looked slowly up at the royals with whom he had not the temerity to look in the eyes before that moment. The gratitude shining behind the crystal blue of his eyes was more telling than anything he had said. Isabella felt happier than she had since her wedding day. Finally she felt like she was making a difference.

They saw the last few chosen before the general court were allowed to filter in to socialize and bring forward anything they needed to address the king. The room that had been quiet ten minutes before it filled with the slow bubbling churn of dozens of people speaking at once. Isabella's glow from the afternoon and her chance to contribute slowly melted away under the scrutiny of the malicious eyes of some of the courtiers.

Just as Isabella was reaching a point where she could excuse herself from the scrutiny without being obvious, the entire room fell into silence. The sea of people parted like the Red Sea before the staff of Moses as two ladies dressed in the most ornate gowns Isabella had ever seen walked regally through the newly created pathway.

Isabella grew nauseated as she took in the beauty of the two women obviously of affluent nobility. She didn't know for sure, but their entire manner screamed elite and entitled. Isabella knew enough to know that one, if not both of these women had once tried to lay claim to her husband.

The one on the left was tall and elegant with a lovely shape accentuated acutely by the tightly cinched waist of her corset, which only served to amplify her already abundant bosom. She had long shiny blonde hair curled into an elegant chignon upon her head. She had the perfectly balanced face that was widely considered the definition of beauty.

At her side stood an elegant looking woman with an equally attractive body held in perfect shape by the extensive undergirding provided by her stays. She had long blonde hair with the slightest twinge of red making her stand out amongst the crowd. Her hair curled upon her head in a perfect collaboration, held in place with glinting jewels that matched those adhered to her bodice. Her face was the image of perfection, her ivory skin unmarred by nothing except a perfect beauty mark to the left of her nose placed by God himself to heighten her perfection. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with self importance as she sauntered to stand before the King.

The duo of beauties made a big show of bowing to the king and waiting to be welcomed as they expected. Carlisle glanced at the princess apologetically before making the appropriate greetings in spite of his stiff manner. Once his greetings were complete, he gestured toward her to make introductions.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Princess Isabella, Prince Edward's new bride. Princess Isabella, this is your new cousin, The Lady Rosalie Hale of Somerset. She is my sister's only daughter."

He gestured to the regal blonde who gazed upon Isabella with a look of scrutiny what was not altogether kind. The lady beside her with strawberry tinted hair was far less gracious with her examination as Carlisle introduced her with an obvious strain and warning in his voice.

"And this is The Lady Tanya Denali of Gloucester. Her family has been long time friends of my ancestors."

Isabella showed all forms of courtesy even under the heated gaze of the ladies, one of which, she was certain, considered her a nemesis. As she smiled gently with a gracious nod in their direction, she fought the instinct to pull away from the dangerous fire burning behind the eyes of the beautiful woman. Her eyes gave away almost instantly that her beauty was most certainly only skin deep.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess." The dangerous lady cooed sweetly, her voice lacking all of the guile that her eyes portrayed.

The blonde cousin of the Prince glanced sideways at her friend with a look of concern before her eyes drifted back to the Princess. They were far softer than they had been upon first scrutiny. In fact, they seemed to show some level of respect. "It is definitely a pleasure, new cousin of mine. I should hope we can find time to converse soon."

Isabella smiled kindly, genuinely grateful for the nicety. "Thank you, Lady Rosalie. That would be ever so enjoyable."

The other lady practically hissed as her eyes narrowed at her companion. "I do hope you will allow me to join you. I would hate to miss out on an opportunity to get to know our future queen. You wouldn't mind would you, Princess Isabella? After all, we are nearly family as well, considering the long and distinguished past I share with your groom." Her eyes danced with the evil double entendre, which was not lost on Isabella who stiffened slightly at the hint.

Isabella nodded graciously. "That would be an honor, Lady Gloucester."

Tanya stiffened in her stays at the very proper response of Isabella, in fact too proper for the invitation exchanged, so as to convey her place, while not being improper in the least. Tanya now recognized that she had a far greater foe than she had anticipated. She bowed to the Princess, as was proper and expected and Isabella returned the formality before glancing back at Rosalie with a genuine smile.

"Please contact my head ladies. They will arrange my schedule to provide a good time for us to convene. I am afraid my schedule is quite full this week, but I really would like to get to know my husband's family better."

Rosalie smiled. She was a strong willed woman who didn't put up with anyone's grief. It appeared Isabella was not unlike herself, except she had an exceptional skill to do so without ever stepping outside the bounds of propriety, as Rosalie was unfortunately guilty of doing often. She knew without any spoken word what the Princess was conveying. One way or another, they would be arranging a private audience outside of the presence of Rosalie's oldest and yet decidedly most conniving and power hungry friend. Normally Rosalie would not do such a thing to Tanya, but in this case, she believed it was prudent. She most certainly needed to guide Isabella in dealing with Tanya before she spent any real time with her.

With a few more polite exchanges, the ladies excused themselves to greet the other important nobles in the room at which point Isabella excused herself to her bedchambers for the night. She sighed as she got dressed for bed knowing that with the entrance of The Lady Denali and her obvious malevolence toward Bella would bring with it a storm of fresh gossip and the necessity for careful posturing and conduct.

She crawled between the sheets wishing Edward were there to hold her, and yet she couldn't shake the relief that he was not here. She loved him and she trusted him, but she feared that when confronted with the wiles of such a woman as Tanya, his old ways might surface unexpectedly and pull him under before his reason had a chance to return. The thought of that harpy with her hands all over her husband was more than Isabella could stand.

Bella rolled to her side and curled into a ball, trying to calm the boiling within her stomach that had been plaguing her for the last week. With all of the discord and the new adversary in court, the gentle boil had stirred into a rolling, painful nausea. No longer able to hold back her fears, silent tears escaped Bella as her tension filled body shook atop her mattress in the dim light of the fireplace.


	17. The Dog and The Cobra

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Twilight Saga. No Copyright Infringement intended.**

_**Author's Note: SURPRISE! Well, maybe not so much of a surprise for my twitter friends, but for the rest of your…SURPRISE! LOL The planets aligned as well as my kids getting to bed early and me having nothing to do while the loads of laundry tumbled in the washer and dryer one night this week. The end result? I have an update for you all! Since I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back until Monday, I'm posting this several days early. Not only that…I got two chapters done in the past two days…so you will have an update the following Monday on schedule as well! :) A teaser for Chapter 18 will be posted on my blog today as well. **_

_**Thanks as always to my super beta AgoodWITCH for her speedy editing work. Happy weekend to you all. I hope you enjoy this surprise post!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Dog and The Cobra**

Bella was surprised at Lady Rosalie's expediency, as the next morning, Angela informed her that the Lady wished to join her for breakfast if the Princess was so inclined. Bella smiled and agreed, sending Lady Georgiana off to inform her husband's cousin of the acceptance of her request to dine together while the rest of the ladies assisted her in changing into her gown for the day. By the time she was finished and settling into her seat in the parlor area of her chambers, Lady Rosalie was arriving to join her.

Bella smiled and bowed her head as Rosalie dipped into a deep curtsy before her. When she arose, she smiled at Bella as she took her seat.

"Thank you for accommodating me so quickly, Your Highness. I greatly wished to talk to you as soon as possible." She glanced around warily before leaning forward to whisper lightly. "Would it be possible for your ladies to be excused while we converse? If we need someone, perhaps your personal lady you brought from Spain whom would most likely keep your confidence?"

Bella blinked slowly before nodding. "Ladies, all but Lady Angela are excused to enjoy some leisure time. Please return in an hour so we may proceed to the Queen's Chambers to join her before the meeting this morning."

The ladies curtsied, most looking gleeful, but one looking ill at ease. They all left, Lady Kate glancing back once more before slowly closing the door behind her. Bella narrowed her eyes shrewdly before asking Angela to request that the guard at the doorway keep the hall clear throughout the duration of their conversation.

Angela nodded and moved to the door as Rose and Bella both watched. None were surprised to discover Kate lurking outside. Angela looked back knowingly before asking Kate to assist her with a phantom task asked of her and led her away from the Princess's quarters.

"Lady Kate is Lady Tanya's cousin. Tanya has a way of…demanding the…_loyalty_ of those around her. Kate cannot help but be her handmaiden after a lifetime of being subject to her cousin's whims and her ire if she is crossed."

Bella lifted her eyebrows at Rosalie in concern as she lifted the small cup of tea to her lips and sipped daintily. Rosalie relaxed in her chair as much as her stays would allow and let loose a carefree laugh. "Oh Princess Isabella, you do not have to worry about me. If anybody ever stood a chance to beating Tanya at her own game, it is me. I can handle the lifelong friend bred from family connections. Were it not for the closeness of her parents to my own, I would never have chosen to be on such familiar terms with her. Alas, the course of one's life is not always left to their own designs as you well know."

She lifted her eyebrow conspiratorially as she picked up her cup. "Although, rumor abounds in regard to you. Most I give no credence, with the exception of the one that makes most sense. Is it true that you are the 'peasant girl' Bella whom captured my cousin's heart two years ago in Italy?"

Bella blushed, her eyes dropping to her cup as a small smile crept across her lips. Rosalie cackled louder in her chair. Bella looked up in surprise at the candor and freedom with which this noblewoman conducted herself. She also could not help but think that she and Emmett were one soul rendered unto different bodies. She marveled to herself what will happen when the men return and her cousin comes into contact with this beguilingly brazen lady of means.

Rosalie finally calmed her chuckles and took another long sip of her tea before she continued. "I'm not at all surprised after the encounter yesterday. You didn't say much, but I could see in your eyes that you are of shrewd intellect and a grace Tanya only wished she could manage. It is no wonder why Edward fell head over heels for you. I'm so glad that things worked out as they have for the two of you. If only he hadn't gone on his little tantrum streak bringing Tanya into your world even more than she had been, the life you share with him would have been perfect. Unfortunately, he conducted himself as a cad of a royal and now Tanya thinks she owns him, which is why I insisted on meeting with you as soon as possible."

Bella nodded, so far she had not said more than a sentence to Rosalie throughout the entire conversation, which was actually a relief to her. She had no idea what might escape her mouth if she began speaking of the 'Lady' Denali.

"She honestly does not care that you have wed and have consummated your union. Tanya is like a rabid dog, once she grabs hold of something, she will not let go no matter how hard you swat back. You must watch yourself and inform you guards to keep on heightened alert. She has not said anything to me because she knows it would be high treason and a straight trip to the gallows or the blocks, but I would not be surprised if she ordered an attempt on your life. She honestly believes she was born to be Edward's Queen and no amount of discussion will dissuade her. My hope is that when Edward returns, he will be able to make her believe, but until then, there will be no reasoning with her."

Bella felt the tension rising again in her already unstable digestive tract. Rosalie's words were like mouthfuls of poison going directly down her gullet to gurgle painfully in her stomach. Rosalie and she ate with a modicum of dignity as Rosalie spoke on for the rest of the hour, prepping Bella for all the ammunition she knew was in Tanya's arsenal, and even thinking up a few of her own that she wouldn't put beyond her pseudo friend.

Bella kept her façade of composure on throughout Rosalie's diatribe, but inside she was feeling as though her entire body were vibrating with anxiety. How would she ever manage to deal with this deceptive lady of noble blood without making herself look less than proper and honorable?

When they completed their meal and discussion, Rosalie got up to leave. Bella stood to bid her farewell and thank her for the invaluable assistance. As much as she felt ill prepared for what Tanya might bring forth, she would have been even more panicked if caught unaware.

Lady Rosalie left only moments before the ladies began to return. One of the first was Angela and Kate smiling and chatting as they carried in several large bolts of beautiful silk fabric in dazzling shades of blues, purples, reds, and greens.

"I am sorry it took so long, Your Highness," Angela said with a low bow and a telling look as she presented the unexpected rolls of fabric for Bella's inspection.

"It is no problem at all, Lady Angela. Lady Rosalie and I had a wonderful discourse. She will be joining us this evening for supper along with The Lady Tanya."

Angela smiled knowingly and nodded as Bella brushed her hand across the gorgeous bolts of expensive material. "These are all so very lovely. I do believe, however, that I will go with the blue. The Prince has stated on many occasions that he likes the color against my skin. Please have the seamstress create the dress for the Prince's return in this fabric."

Bella couldn't help but notice Kate stiffen when she mentioned Edward's love of her in the color blue. Rosalie was definitely correct. As nice and good as Kate had been since she had arrived, Tanya's influence was very powerful. She would most definitely need to be cautious of her words in Kate's presence.

Angela nodded with a smile. "Yes he has said that on many occasion that I have personally heard, Your Highness." Bella couldn't help but smile at her friend's reinforcement of the Princess's claim. She turned to Kate with a smile. "Kate, could you please take this to the seamstress and ask two of the other ladies to return the other bolts to the supply room?"

Kate glanced warily between Angela and Bella before she nodded with a deep curtsy. "As you wish, my Lady…Your Highness."

Soon the room was empty once more. Angela reached out brushing a comforting hand upon her friend's shoulder. "I don't even have to see the look on your face to know it was bad. What Kate said while we were gone alone spoke volumes. Never fear. You are the Princess of Wales, Duchess of Cornwall, and future Queen of England, but more than all that, you are the love of Prince Edward's life. Lady Tanya was never anything more than a distraction from his pain of losing you after your time in Italy. He does not even see other ladies of the court, and trust me, I have watched him closely. He glances to greet and convey as is proper and nothing more. The only one he truly sees in any room is you, Bella. You claim not only his hand and his bed, but his whole heart as well. Once he returns, he shall set the harpy straight. Until then, you must stand tall, be brave, and don't let her words make you falter in any way."

Bella nodded slowly taking a deep breath. "She is a master of deception, Angela. Rosalie detailed everything she knows that she is capable of, and honestly, I know not how to handle some of the things she may try. I just hope I can be the better person and show my worth. I would so hate to let loose my tongue and shame my husband and his position, or worse yet, the King and Queen."

Angela smiled sweetly as she shook her head from side to side. "Do not fear, my Princess. If there were ever a lady capable of conducting herself in a proper manner in the presence of a Viper such as Lady Denali, it is you. Now come, we must finish preparing you for your day. We are expected in the Queen's chambers in nigh half an hour."

Bella transformed herself fully into the public persona she had lived with for so very long before stepping out into the hallway to walk with her guards and ladies toward the Queen's quarters. The guards had obviously been informed of the need for heightened alert as they stayed much closer than was typical, eyes constantly flickering to and fro.

As they arrived in the Queen's quarters, Isabella was ushered in alone, and greeted warmly by her mother in law. "Ah, Bella…I'm so glad you have come. I was beginning to wonder if you might be late which would limit our chance to talk before the meeting. Come. Sit with me, dear one."

Bella sighed, Esme's pet name reminding her of her mother in Spain, whom she was already missing greatly. She followed Esme to the small settee and sat daintily by her side.

Esme reached between them to grasp Bella's hand comfortingly. "I had to bite my tongue when Tanya made her dreaded appearance yesterday. How are you faring? Are you okay? You do know that she can do nothing more than simply blow smoke now? You are my son's beloved bride, the girl he longed for and pined for many years over. She has no power over him anymore, and whatever power she thought she had before was nowhere near as potent as she believed. Please do not let her ruffle you, sweetheart, and if she oversteps her bounds too greatly, I will most decidedly intervene."

Bella whimpered, clutching Esme's hand. "Thank you, Esme, but I can't have you defending me to her. It will only make me look weak and give her reason to believe she is superior. I am grateful for your support though, my second mother. I am eternally grateful."

Esme smiled, brushing a finger over Bella's rosy cheeks. "Always, my second daughter…and speaking of daughters, you may convince me to step aside, but your new sister will not be so dissuaded. She and Tanya were at odds long before you came into our lives. Between her fierce loyalty to you and her pregnancy, I fear Alice may rip her limbs from her body if she oversteps her bounds too greatly."

Both ladies chuckled as they pictured tiny Alice, slightly rounded with child, mounting the front of Lady Tanya and ripping her perfectly coifed head from her shoulders. Honestly, neither woman would put it past their moody mother to be.

To everyone's great relief, the remainder of the day went smoothly, as Lady Tanya remained entirely proper for the duration of their time in the public eye. She was working hard to charm the other ladies involved with the sewing circle that was meeting. The idea behind it was to create a gift for the King's birthday. In spite of Tanya's apparent lack of menace during the day, Bella still never let down her guard.

The day opened up into evening when Lady Rosalie and Lady Tanya were expected to dine with the Princess. At the last minute, Princess Alice and the Queen also decided to join them. Bella couldn't help but laugh at their obvious attempt to buffer the situation. Unfortunately, it did little good.

Tanya already knew that her Aunt and cousin were fully aware of her true nature, as was her friend. Thus being so, with nobody to present a tempered façade for, 'Lady' Tanya quickly began to work subversively to chip at Princess Isabella's steady demeanor.

In the beginning, Tanya kept it to petty irrelevant things such as the design of her dress being more of Spanish persuasion and suggesting that since she would eventually be an English Queen, she should dress in the manner of her new culture. This opened her up to suggest a certain level of blame on Isabella for the alliance with Spain that now had England dealing with a potential war which was not their own, stealing the future King from his homeland to waste his time on diplomacy.

With each subsequent barb, the insinuation became more and more mean spirited. Poor Esme tried desperately to deflect and defend Bella without making it look as such, while Alice simply glowered at the harpy, her eyes shimmering with the desire to inflict bodily harm as her hands curled tightly around her eating utensil.

Meanwhile, Isabella simply took Tanya's words for what they were, underhanded attacks of a person with no claim or future in the court. Soon her excuse to tarry would pass and she would be required to return to her home once her father summoned her to return. As of this point, the rumor amongst the ladies was that the estate under which Carlisle's sister's husband was ward had encountered a rough patch. Debtors were beginning to pile up, and in spite of the ostentatious gowns and jewels, which bedecked the haughty female, the rest of the estate back home had begun to fall into disrepair. It was the popular theory that The Duke had sent his daughter in hopes that her delusions might come to a tangible fruition and help save the estate that he had run into the ground through a series of bad decisions which included indulging his daughter's every whim and desire. Tanya's desperation was born as much of a desire to continue to live in the manner of which she had grown accustomed as to actually wanting Edward as a spouse due to any emotional bond.

It was not until Tanya began to speak of her time spent in Edward's company that the tiny fissures in the composed mask of the Princess began to take shape. As Tanya continued to vaguely relay her "close relationship" with the Prince, his mother gazed at her with shocked eyes, her mouth falling agape in a manner than Esme would never normally allow in the presence of those outside of the immediate family. Alice, on the other hand, began to coil in her seat like a cobra, ready to strike any second that there was a sudden movement.

"You know, Edward and I haven't seen one another since the day before he departed for Spain. We had a lovely visit that day. You know he always did make a special effort to see me before and after each trip outside of the walls of Whitehall. It's almost like a tradition. I have no doubt that he will be sure to find me shortly after his return from France. I have so missed our personal exchanges."

As the last words left her lips, the cobra shot from her seat, with amazing speed and deadly accuracy. Alice's hand grasped her untouched wine glass full of deep red alcohol. With a graceful move that seemed more a dance than anything more, she tossed the liquid at Tanya's face. Her hands gripped the table to support her body as she leaned in close, placing her nose within inches of her prey.

"I have heard enough. Everyone in this room knows that the term 'lady' befits you only in the title attached to your name. If you were not born of my uncle, you would be nothing more than a common prostitute, living within a house of ill-repute. My brother may have taken leave of your time in the past, but I can assure you, _Lady Denali_, that you were nothing more than a distraction. He has found the love of his life in his bride and it would serve you well to leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself. You are disgustingly lacking any type of moral fiber. I suggest you remove yourself from my presence before I let loose more than a glass of wine upon your perfect bone structure. I highly suggest that you give the Prince's bride and myself a wide berth when you meet us next."

Tanya had squealed like a stuck pig when the wine drenched her hair and the front of her dress and then stared in surprise as Alice unleashed the full force of the expectant mother's protective instincts. When Alice completed her diatribe, Tanya stood up in a huff mumbling about how this would not go without recompense to herself and her family for the damage done to her character and her gown before beginning to stomp out. Before she could leave, Esme's voice floated above the room.

"We have no problem replacing the dress dear, but I fear that your reputation and character were sullied by your own admission, not the actions of anyone else in this room. Do remember to comport yourself with propriety while you stay in my court, or I will have you banned, Lady Gloucester."

Tanya paused, a shimmer of fear gracing her features before she schooled her expression into one of haughty disdain. Without another word, she stomped out leaving the other four alone in shocked silence.

The silence only lasted for a few brief moments before a beautiful bubbling laugh rose from Lady Rosalie's seat at the table. The other three looked upon her warily as Rosalie bent her head down and shook her head as she laughed to the point of tears.

"By my word, Alice, I never dreamed I would see you accost Tanya so, regardless of her actions. I do think that baby you are carrying has turned you into a smaller version of me!"

The other two began to chuckle slowly as Bella began to understand what she was missing. She had heard random telling of Rosalie acting outside of the bounds of propriety, but she had never gotten specific details. Apparently, Alice's rant was nearly a direct pull from the history of Lady Rosalie. Bella began to laugh even louder as she realized her first instinct was right. Emmett and Rosalie would either be a match made in heaven or the most dire of enemies, who would eventually discover that they were made for one another. Either way, she was certain that when they met, life at court would never be the same.

The ladies finished their meals in peace, occasionally chuckling when Alice's actions would spring back to the forefront of their minds. Bella tried desperately to push back Tanya's words, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push them away completely.

Alice walked back to Bella's bedchamber with her, chuckling as they walked while the guards followed closely behind. As they turned the last corner, they both froze as a vicious looking Tanya stood outside her door, hair stained the slightest hint of purple from the wine she had been baptized in only an hour before. She stalked toward the women, only getting within a few feet before the guards stepped around them and held Tanya away. She fought against their strength as her lips pulled back to reveal her teeth. In the dim light, she looked down right evil as she spat venomous words that promised retribution for the dishonor they showed her all the things that Bella had stolen from her.

The guards looked back at Bella questioningly. She sighed, nodding for them to take her away. She fought the guards as they dragged her down the hallway and back toward her quarters. Just before they got out of hearing range, they heard one yell that she bit him. Alice let go of Bella and ran down the corridor, standing at the corner as she yelled toward the departing trio.

"If she fights any more, place her in the dungeon for the night. That will certainly take the bite out of her."

Bella shook her head. She was glad Alice wasn't going to be stuck with the burden of the crown. She was almost certain her new sister would never have been able to keep her wit and temper in check to put forth the persona necessary for the position. She chuckled lightly as Alice came strolling back with a big smile on her face.

"I think I shall be sending a note to father tonight. I do believe her actions this evening would be grounds for sending her home, do you not?"

Bella nodded with a sigh. It was a long and tiring day and the addition of Lady Gloucester did nothing to ease the tension. With a small hug, the two separated. Bella entered her chambers to find Angela and Georgiana waiting for her. Apparently, Kate and the others had been summoned to Lady Tanya's aid to wash away the stains of Alice's temper.

Even though it was disconcerting that her ladies held more allegiance to Tanya than herself, she was relieved not to have to deal with the possible intrusion of spying ears. The ladies talked candidly with her as they asked the unbiased story of the events of the evening. They chuckled heartily at the more accurate version of the tale. Once Bella was ready for bed, she climbed between the covers once more with a sigh. She was most certainly ready for her husband to return to her side.


	18. The Brewing Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**A**_**uthor's Note: Posting early because since I posted early last week, I feel like I need to post again tonight. LOL! Edward comes home this chapter…YEAH! Hope you enjoy. Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her work.**

**I was pleased with the response to Breakaway. I forgot to mention that I posted a teaser for chapter 2, so please go to my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com to read it and the teaser for SF Chapter 19 which I will also post tonight. I felt that the lemon in this chapter was mild enough that there was no need to edit...so full version is on both sites :)**

**

* * *

**

**The Brewing Storm**

Edward had been extremely impatient throughout the crossing back to his native land. He missed his bride so badly that his entire body ached with the longing to simply hold her. Of course he desired to do much much more with her as well, but first he just needed her close and safe within his embrace as he savored her natural feminine aroma.

A storm blew in as they floated across the channel, making the seas rough and extending the duration of the trip. Edward's impatience was growing more severe with every passing hour. Finally, they reached landfall late at night, long after his bride would have retired for the evening. He rushed everyone as they transferred from the large sea going vessel to the small boat that would navigate the Thames to bring him directly to Whitehall. He could nearly taste the reunion awaiting him in his wife's bedchamber.

When they arrived, the Prince rushed to his father's quarters to check in, greatly relieved when the King informed him that they would meet first thing in the morning, and to go enjoy a night sleeping by the side of his bride.

No further encouragement was needed as Edward quickly departed, nearly sprinting toward the wing within which his bride was most certainly resting peacefully. He crept quietly into the chambers, stripping his clothing as he entered the room where Bella lay curled upon the bed. He struggled to breathe as he took in her beautiful face illuminated in peaceful slumber by the dimming light of the fire.

The observation of a peaceful rest for his bride was quickly refuted as she whimpered in her sleep, shifting her head from side to side before rolling to face the far wall, stealing the beautiful view Edward had just been indulging. He frowned as she shifted again, murmuring whispers escaping her lips as she kicked her legs under the covers. Her obvious unrest worried Edward. He could no longer resist the draw of his wife's body and his need to comfort her into a more peaceful slumber.

Slowly and carefully, Edward climbed in behind his bride, sighing as the floral scent of her sheets met his nose. In one smooth motion, he slid in to form his body to hers, concerned by the chill of her back, and sliding a soothing arm across her waist. He leaned in, nuzzling her neck and kissing it gently as she gasped.

"It's okay, my love. I'm home…I'm here."

Bella's head snapped to gaze behind her in shock, as though she believed it was simply a very realistic dream. "Tony?" she rasped, blinking the sleep from her eyes as though she expected him to evaporate from her sight.

Edward smiled, leaning in to gently kiss her lips. "Yes, my sweet Bella. I am home."

Bella rolled in his arms toward him, nuzzling her face into his chest with a long drawn out sigh. "I am so glad you are home, my love. So much has happened while you were gone. Did your father speak with you at all?"

Edward shook his head as he ran his hands though her long, newly washed locks. He loved the feel of her dark hair when it was fresh and clean. He knew it was a necessity of her station, but he hated when it was stiff with the rigors of being conformed into an ornate design upon her head.

"No, sweetheart. He told me to come rest. We will deal with everything first thing in the morning. I do not wish to deal with anything to do with this place right now. I just want to relish in having you safe in my arms once more. Right now, it is just you and me inside this room and nothing else. Do you object to my desire?"

He grazed her ear with the last question, causing a whimper to emanate from the exhausted Princess's chest. She had only recently fallen asleep after tossing and turning for hours alternating between rage and sorrow. She had shed many tears of both origins thanks to the antics of 'Lady' Tanya as she wrestled to find the comfort of sleep. Nothing would do her more good than to let the presence of the love of her life, finally embracing her again after more than a month, chase away the frustrations of dealing with the deceptive woman who falls way short of the standards expected of one of her bloodline.

Bella's body remembered exactly what the Prince's touch did to her as it undulated of its own volition against him. The feel of his straining arousal, unhindered by the constraints of clothes, fanned the flames of arousal building within her own body.

"Hmmm…" she allowed her lips to suckle at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "I would not object to that in any way, sire."

Edward sucked in a ragged breath, trying to restrain the accumulated desire for his wife's body from their extended separation. His instinct was to flip above her and relieve the tension by pressing into her in one smooth motion, but his Bella deserved so much more. Her lips upon his heated skin did not help him suppress his instinct.

With an easy maneuver, he pulled his bride atop his body as he deepened the kiss, deciding the best course of action would be to allow her to be in control. Thus being so, he was completely shocked when, without any preamble, she ripped her dressing gown from her body to reveal her naked form and slid immediately onto him in one quick thrust.

They both moaned in unison at the sensation they had both been deprived of for far too long. Edward allowed his hands to explore as his bride rode him determinedly, both reaching their zenith far too quickly for either of their approval, but their matching exhaustion demanded that they refrain from any more congress that night.

With a contented smile, the wedded duo curled together under the covers with no clothes separating their forms and fell into a contented and peaceful sleep.

The next morning, the sounds of a gasp from the doorway alerted the newly united lovers that the ladies had awoken and come to help Bella begin her day. Both looked down anxiously, vastly relieved to find that their state of undress was covered by their marital quilt. There was no mistaking that they were without apparel under the blanket, but at least the ladies were not being treated to the view of the Prince's straining morning stiffness.

With a blush, Edward asked the ladies to give them fifteen minutes, sitting up to comfort Bella as soon as the room was cleared. What he hadn't expected was the vibrating form of his giggling bride curled up on the bed at his side. He smiled, rolling her onto her back as he slid above her with a look on his face of amusement mixed with confusion.

Bella covered her mouth as she giggled again. "The look on Kate's face…Tanya's going to know you were disrobed in my bed this morning before they return, I can guarantee it."

Edward frowned deeply. "Tanya is here?"

Bella sighed, her face falling into a mask of discomfort. "Yes, she's been here nearly a week. She is a horrid person, Edward. I would much prefer it if she left, but that is not for me to decide."

Edward looked taken aback for a moment. "Did you just call me 'Edward?'"

Bella blinked with a frown of her own a few seconds before she cocked her head in surprise. "I…I guess I did. I didn't even realize. I guess hearing _her_ call you that and go on and on about the time you've spent together and how _close _you are has stuck."

Edward opened his mouth to respond when a loud knock came at the doorway.

"Go away. We will come out in due course!" Edward shouted over his shoulder, a look of annoyance dominating his angled features.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but the King is demanding your presence immediately, as well as the Princess. She must begin dressing immediately." Angela shouted back through the thin wooden door.

Edward sighed, dropping his forehead to rest up on Bella's chest before looking up in confusion. Bella smiled a tiny smile. "It will be explained by your father shortly, I am sure. I must get started or risk delaying your whole morning."

Edward nodded slowly before sliding back to sit on his heels, still situated between her spread legs. The view of her spread for him added even more pain to their forced separation.

"Before I go, just know that I will take care of this Tanya situation. She will not inconvenience you at all, my love. I promise."

Bella looked forlorn as she nodded. Edward simply dismissed it as frustration over the harpy. Little did he know that his response did not belay the Princesses fears in the least. He did not promise not to touch the foul noblewoman or that she would not receive his company…only that she would not inconvenience Bella. So did that mean that she would be staying around, but only kept away from Bella so she wouldn't be reminded of all that they had shared? She knew she was being far too insecure in her love, but the truth of the matter was, she knew that everything would soon be changing and she hoped that those changes would not drive him into the arms of his past flame.

Bella moved in a daze as the ladies hurriedly slid her undergarments and damask gown over her body. Instead of taking an extended amount of time to sweep her hair into a high chignon, they opted instead of braid the sides back from her face and leave the bulk of the silken length to lay down her back where it brushed just above the swell of her buttocks.

Once the clothing process was completed a few demure jewels were strapped upon her body, Bella snapped out of her own mental duress to focus on the important business ahead. With determination, she walked with her escorts to the chamber where the council would soon be convening. Her only hope in that moment was that Edward would not be opposed to her inclusion in matters of state as his father had decided was prudent.

By the time she reached the room, she had managed to fully sheath herself in her Princess Isabella persona. She stepped through the door to be greeted by a low rumble of disgruntled male voices and the surprised face of her husband as his eyes glittered from the seat to the right of his father. The second after her presence processed in his mind he looked at her pointedly rubbing his chin with a sly smirk. She smiled in recognition of their secret sign of affection for one another in a public setting as her hand instinctively flew to graze across the top of the jewels adorning her neck, her own form of reply.

Carlisle smiled brightly as he greeted her, inviting her to take the padded seat against the wall just behind Edward. Edward glanced appraisingly at his father before watching Isabella cross the room. He couldn't help but smile that he wouldn't be separated from her throughout the duration of this long meeting. He had only gotten home and needed her by his side. He was pleased that his father recognized this need and addressed it on his behalf.

Once everyone was seated, Carlisle began the meeting. "I know many of you are unsettled by the presence of our guest. I must warn you that you will need to become accustomed to this eventuality as I have invited Princess Isabella to sit in on these sessions as a liaison with personal knowledge of Spain and the compliment of its abilities to defend itself. She was a valued asset in Spain which we are quite lucky to have had come to our land and we will utilize her knowledge as much as she is willing to allow."

A roar rose from the chests of the men around the table, all staunch nobles with the ingrained belief that women had no place in politics. It didn't matter that their last ruler was female, in their minds males would always be the only accepted voice in any political setting. Carlisle, however, was king and his word was law. With a loud bang of the tiny wooden hammer he kept by his side, he brought the focus of the room back to his face.

"I have made my decision and there will be no changing it. The only thing that might alter my decision is if her groom does not approve." He turned to Edward. "Prince Edward, do you have any reservations about your wife, Princess Isabella, partaking of this meeting and providing us with potentially valuable information in planning what is needed in these matters of state?"

Edward smiled happily at his father before looking over his shoulder to beam and wink at his wife. "Absolutely not, Your Majesty. She was a great asset to her brother in Spain and will be an equally valuable asset to this council as well."

Isabella sighed, feeling elated at her husband's approval of her participation. With that the argument ceased and the meeting began. Isabella sat back and observed as the power hungry men debated one another. Often she had the suspicion that their dissention had less to do with the topic at hand and more to do with their competition for power within the walls of the council and the greater aristocracy.

Isabella began to feel nauseated as the meeting ran into his third hour. In her rush to dress and attend the meeting, she had not eaten which had been a grievous mistake on her part and not good for her in any way. Edward often glanced at her throughout the meeting, but the last time he grew concerned when her face was pale and he noticed her hand falling to her stomach just before her heard the quiet growl from her waistline. Immediately he became annoyed, interrupting the argument between two council members to suggest a break to answer nature's call and get a slight respite from the rigors of council. All agreed and soon the room grew empty.

Edward immediately rushed to his bride's side, kneeling before her. "Did you not eat this morning, my love?"

Bella shook her head. "No, my love. There was not time. I was in jeopardy of being late as it was. I dared not delay further by taking time to eat."

Edward grumbled as he stood to get a drink from the far side of the room and bringing to her as he rang Carlisle's bell to summon a servant. Soon a young man appeared who was promptly sent off to find Bella some form of sustenance.

Bella quickly forced down the fruit and bread brought to her, and answered natures call, returning just in time for the last of the council members to return to the table. Feeling a bit more stable, she settled in for a long meeting ahead. She listened intently as Edward detailed what he felt were failures within his own discourses with King Louis. She so desperately wanted to comfort him, but knew it would not be appropriate in that moment. She watched with a concerned expression as Edward completed his observations and outlining his lack of progress with the French King.

What happened next surprised Isabella beyond all belief. King Carlisle turned to her with a shrewd eye. "Princess Isabella, throughout your time in Spain did you ever encounter King Louis? Do you have any insights into this situation that we might not be aware of?"

Isabella swallowed and took a steadying breath before responding. "I never had personal contact with King Louis, but my brother and I organized many liaisons with France. Prince Edward should not feel discouraged by his lack of progress in France. King Louis is a vain man who often refuses to acknowledge or interact with anyone he deems more…um…aesthetically pleasing than he is. He does not like to be reminded that he is not the most handsome man to rule in Europe. That combined with his general sense of paranoia, it is not unexpected that the Prince did not fare any better than he did. In fact, I think he was quite successful knowing King Louis disposition."

With a bright smile, Carlisle nodded his appreciation of Isabella's insights. "You seem quite knowledgeable on the subject of the French King. Would you be opposed to having your chair moved closer to the table so it is not so difficult to hear you? I am quite uncomfortable turning as such to observe you as you speak."

Isabella bowed her head. "Of course not, Your Majesty." With an anxious sigh, Isabella stood from her chair. Immediately Edward stood from his seat, taking her chair and carrying it to settled between his place and his father's. He smiled at her as he held the back of the chair for her to take her seat and the slid her slightly closer to the table so she could use it in her descriptions if necessary.

Once she was settled, she looked around nervously before beginning the remainder of her observations. "In as far as the information the Prince returned with, it is far more telling that first appearances might relay. It is not renowned knowledge, but the King has a very strong relationship with his neighbors to the North. He is relying too greatly on their support if this goes any further. What he hasn't counted on is that the Northern countries are not willing to stand against Rome on his simple whim. If he is in truth focusing his ire at Spain, then they will support him, but if the information Prince Jacob's connection in France provided is true, this entire show has been for the benefit of Rome alone."

Isabella chanced a glance to her right where Edward sat watching her stoically. His schooled expression made her fear that perhaps she was overstepping her bounds and he was unhappy with her words, when in reality she was making him feel much better about his progress in France. The meeting continued on, Isabella often asked questions for the sake of clarification.

Isabella was grateful for Edward's demand for the provision of food for her, especially when the meeting lasted long past lunch time. The meeting disbanded with another scheduled for the next day. Carlisle warned everyone in advance to expect their newest invaluable member to be at all meetings from that point on.

When the last person left the room, Edward turned to Bella with a bright smile, sweeping her out of her chair and into his arms. His lips claimed her excitedly as his pride for his intelligent bride literally shone from his body like beams of sunlight.

"You, my lovely wife, were amazing today. You are going to be the best Queen this country has ever seen, my love. I just know it!"

Bella smiled back, nuzzling into his neck and enjoying the renewed sense of accomplishment and peace at being by Edward's side. Bella would trade meetings regarding matters of state any day over the vicious backbiting among the ladies of court.

Edward grasped her hand, pulling her toward the door. "Come on, my love. I believe we are overdue for our lunch. I think we should request that we be served in your chambers and we give the ladies the afternoon to dispense at their own leisure."

Bella smiled at him. "That sounds wonderful, especially since there are some important things I need to share with you."

Edward froze looking concerned. "Like what, my beloved? Do tell?"

Bella put her hand over his mouth. "No, may we please save it until we are in the privacy of our chambers? I do not wish to discuss it in the halls of court."

Edward smiled sweetly as he swept a piece of her long locks behind her ears. He needed to mention to the ladies that he appreciated her hair done as it was today and request that it be done so more often. As the newly wedded couple began making their way toward their chambers hand in hand, they were stopped by Emmett and Jasper in the main hall.

"I'm terribly sorry, Isabella, but we need Edward to help us deal with a situation. We promise to return him as soon as possible."

Bella sighed and nodded, rubbing her hand over her necklace tenderly as she stared at her husband, realizing once again their important conversation would be delayed. Edward sighed too before telling the gentlemen he would need one minute first. He led Bella by the hand to a door to the right of the hallway and led her inside. There he kissed her passionately before softening the exchange to feather light touches.

"I love you, my Bella. I promise we will talk when I return tonight. I will come to your bedchambers when my day is done. I promise you this."

Bella nodded, kissing his lips one last time before releasing him. She returned to her room with her guard escort with a sad sigh. She ate in peace and continued her day looking forward to having her husband by her side again in bed that night.

The day passed in a torturously slow manner. Day turned to evening and evening turned to night. With a sad sigh, Bella prepared for bed and climbed into the covers alone. She knew Edward had many responsibilities, but she couldn't shake the memory of Tanya's words. Edward always came to her without fail after being out of the country or away on business. Not only that, he hadn't denied her presence in his life anymore, just that she would not inconvenience Bella.

Nausea rolled in Bella's stomach as she bolted from the bed to the chamber pot sitting nearby. It had gotten a lot more use of late. The contents of her stomach evacuated her body quickly leaving her gulping for air and fighting her tears. With a heavy heart she climbed back into her lonely marriage bed and fought hard to find sleep.

Meanwhile, Edward had spent the day dealing with the Tanya situation. The last thing he wanted was that spoiled harpy upsetting his bride. His Bella was a woman of worth. The last thing she needed was his former conquests hovering around trying to convince her that he was still the man he was when he left to become her husband. Times had changed and so had he. He wasn't fond of Tanya to begin with, but the presence of his love in his life made all other women and most of all Tanya nearly invisible.

Unfortunately, the worst of the situation was not the effect on Bella, but rather his expecting sister. Apparently, Tanya had riled Alice so completely with her subversive jabs at Bella, that Alice had driven herself to bed rest. Between Jasper's concern for his wife and unborn child, as well as Emmett's rage at the lady's treatment of his cousin, the two men were ready to order her beheading at first light. Instead, Edward had arranged to have Tanya called home early the next morning by a relative. It had taken most of the day and all of his energy, but in the end he had solved the problem for everyone.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Edward was walking with a determined stride toward his wife's bedchamber, aching to climb between the sheets with her and hold her close once more. More than the delicacy of his wife's body, Edward has missed the intimacy of just being close with her. He was mere yards from reaching her chamber door when he was halted by one of his father's pages. New information had arrived and Carlisle had convened an emergency council meeting.

Edward looked down the hallway toward Bella's chamber. He knew she was most likely asleep after her long day in session. The last thing he wished to do was wake her. He huffed a few moments, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking one last longing look to where his heart rested in their marital bed before turning on his heel and following the page back to the council chambers. He could tell from how she was acting that Bella was not entirely well. She needed her rest and waking her in the middle of the night would not be of any major consequence. He would simply have to beg her forgiveness for his absence the next morning.


	19. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. NO copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Okay…so tonight I'm going to put us back on regular posting schedule. So look for the next chapter next Monday. As always thank you all for your awesome reviews and support. I read them all even if I rarely respond. Just know I love each and every one :D Big Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH. Teaser up on my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com for Chapter 20! Off to try to read more of Lover Mine the newest Black Dagger Brotherhood book. I'm not sure I can pinpoint exactly why, but I'm having a hard time getting into it :( Anyway…on with the chapter….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Aftermath**

The later the hour, the more distraught Bella became, her insecurities getting the better of her as Tanya's words echoed louder and louder in her ear. It was near dawn before sleep claimed her exhausted, tear soaked body.

Edward sat back in his chair in the conference room. He had not slept much the night before, too eager to enjoy being close with his wife. His night had been composed of a series of naps between wakeful times when he would stare at his bride in adoration, eventually falling asleep again for a brief time before he would worship her with his eyes again. Unfortunately, the interrupted sleep cycle was starting to catch up to him as he gazed at the maps through blurry eyes as the nobles postured at the other end of the table. He wanted nothing more than to go climb into bed with his bride, but until there was a resolution, that lovely fantasy would not be happening.

The cock began to crow outside to greet the rising dawn when Carlisle, having met his fill of their stalling and wagering for power within the confines of a potential brewing war, slammed his fist on the top of the table with a loud growl as he stood.

"Enough! You have accomplished nothing but keep the Prince and I awake the eve before we have to greet the envoys for the Holy Roman Emperor. We need to be able to give them some kind of assurances, but all you have managed to do was muddle and confuse a perfectly good plan, devised by the Prince and Princess during our meeting yesterday. As far as I am concerned, you have proven yourselves incapable of coming up with anything better and thus we will be presenting our guests with the plans originated in yesterday's meeting."

He ran a hand shaking with anger through his light hair, his jaw clenched in frustration. "As of now I call this meeting officially over. Edward and I must go prepare ourselves to greet the envoys and go about the business of state the rest of the day. If you know what is good for you, none of you will dare show your faces in court today. You are dismissed."

With a wave of his frustrated hand, the room scattered quickly leaving only an exhausted Edward, to sit next to his father, both men having matching purple rings around their eyes. They locked gazes for a second before they let out a long, tired sigh.

"Bella plans to join us for lunch, does she not? I was of the understanding that she had opportunity to meet one of the envoys in the past when they visited Spain while walking with her brother. I had hoped that her presence might bring about more discussion."

Edward nodded slowly, running his hand through his hair in his anxiety before it stopped half way, a small smirk gracing his lips as he remembered that it was their signal. "As to my understanding, she had planned on it. I'm sure she will dine with us for the noon meal, and I'm guessing would not be opposed to being part of the discussions afterward if the envoys did not find offense."

Carlisle nodded with a devious smile. All along, he planned for Bella to be part of the entire diplomatic process with the envoys. She had a definitive skill in the art of diplomacy that would prove invaluable, not to mention a more intimate knowledge of several of the areas and lands involved in the dispute brewing along the French borders.

Edward wanted to go see Bella, but he knew that he didn't have the time. He had to meet in half an hour with Carlisle for breakfast and one last strategy session, and then take part in a meeting with Jasper and Emmett to ensure Tanya had been removed from the premises. Soon afterward, the envoys were expected as word had arrived in the early hours that their boat had docked and they were staying the overnight in provided accommodations on the coast, before their morning traverse down the Thames to Whitehall.

Edward dressed quickly with the help of his page, Ben. He smiled remembering catching a few interested looks exchanged between himself and Lady Angela. Ben was a good man. He would be an excellent match for Lady Angela, as he too came from Nobility, although he was amongst the youngest and sent to court to learn his place in the world. He would not be amongst the more glamorous of the country's Aristocracy, but he would inherit enough once his term of service was complete at court to live a comfortable life in the country, overseeing a smaller estate owned by his family.

As he went about the chores of the morning, Edward's thoughts kept drifting back to his Bella. He thought for sure he would have seen her in the halls of the court by mid morning at the latest, but time and again, he caught no sight of her. It was not until after the envoys arrived and the group all settled into lunch that Lady Angela arrived looking upset. She took a note to the King after curtsying and quickly rushing out of the room. Carlisle frowned at the note, an air of concern alighting his eyes. When he was done, he passed the note to Edward.

Edward's heart ran cold as he read the note written in Bella's elegant, but shaky hand.

_I know I was expected for luncheon today with the envoys, but I am feeling unwell and do not have the strength to leave my bedchamber today. I feel horrible for disappointing you, knowing you were counting on me today, but I do not have the countenance to be an engaging conversationalist this morning. I do hope you forgive me. I shall take all of my meals in my room today and rest._

_-Sincerely, Bella_

Edward's eyes shot to his father's who closed them slowly with a pained frown. His eyes scanned the table as though he were looking for the answer atop the lace cloth that covered it before he looked back at his son with regretful eyes. Without Bella, Edward had to be the one to present to the envoy. Nobody understood the strategy better than the two of them. This was an important meeting that could not be delayed, risking offending the Emperor's ambassadors. As much as it pained Carlisle to deny his son what he knew he desperately needed to do, Europe needed him to be the English Prince even more.

With a tense jaw and clouded eyes, Edward sucked in a deep breath and tried to steel his vibrating body. He needed so desperately to go to his wife, but duty demanded he stay. Part of him wanted to say the hell with it, and just walk away, but a bigger part of him knew he had to take care of business now and personal issues later.

With a nod over his shoulder, he beckoned a servant working along the wall to his side. With whispered word, he commanded the servant to go fetch word from his bride's ladies as to the precise malady she suffered, and to dispatch the doctor to her quarters to look her over. He further ordered the servant to relay a message that he had written on a piece of parchment informing her that as much as he longed to rush to her side, duty forced him to stay, but his heart was with her always.

Edward grew frustrated as the envoys seemed dull of wit and slow to catch on to what he was trying to explain. The meeting took twice as long as he had hoped, and no word had been returned to him about his wife's condition besides the message from the servant telling him that her stomach was upset and she could not keep her meals down. Furthermore, the Princess was weak and easily pushed to tears. Edward was frantic as his mind began to think of all of the possible reasons for his wife's illness.

When the meeting finally ended, Edward rushed to Bella's chambers, not even bothering to knock as he approached the door. He rushed past the gasping ladies sitting around the fire working on various patterns of needlepoint and into the bedchamber where his wife was resting. He gasped when he walked through the door, seeing his wife balled up in the middle of the bed, her arms gripping her body tightly as she lay with her back facing him. He could clearly see that her body was shaking with sobs.

Edward rushed to her side, crawling onto the bed and pulling her into his lap as he caressed her hair and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry it took so long, my love. I wanted to come to you as soon as I heard you were ill, but I had to present the plan to the envoys and they were slow to understand the proposal."

He paused, expecting a response, but all he got was silence. It was then that he realized how stiffly Bella was sitting on his lap, her muscles tense and her eyes staring into nothingness beyond.

He turned her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Bella? Speak to me, sweetheart. How are you feeling? Do I need to call the doctor back?"

Her eyes seemed flat and dead as she stared back at him.

"Bella?" He nearly squeaked as he tried to get her to connect with him but she didn't, she only curled in on herself tighter.

"Speak to me, sweetheart. I don't know what is wrong! Do you feel that ill? Do I need to call more physicians?"

Bella did not look at him or reply out loud; instead she slowly shook her head in denial before shoving her way out of his lap and rushing to the spot across the room where the bedpan awaited her. Edward rushed to follow her, holding her hair back as she wretched into the ceramic basin. When she was finally finished, she sat back with a groan, curling up again as she rested her arms atop her knees, cradling her face in the small space the position provided, effectively hiding her face from Edward's view.

He frowned at her for a moment before getting up to pour a glass of water and find a wet cloth to wash her sweaty, pale face. Once he had his needed supplies, he knelt on the floor beside her and gingerly lifted her face.

"Take a drink and spit it out, sweetheart, to clear your mouth of the taste and then try to drink some more. Meanwhile, I shall wipe your face clean with this cloth."

Without looking at him or saying a thing, she did as requested, not acknowledging anything as Edward worked. When he was done, he took the glass from her, setting it aside before lifting her and carrying her back to the bed. He laid her back against the soft pillows, lovingly pulling the bedcovers to nestle atop her body. He reached over and rewet the cloth with cool water before brushing it gently across the planes of her face as he stared down at her in concern.

Bella closed her eyes with a contented hum as he caressed her face with the cool cloth, apparently appreciating the feeling. After a few minutes, she slowly opened her swollen eyes and locked them on Edward, taking in the concern on his face. He didn't even know half the story. She was certain that he would be much more upset if he knew the entire situation.

With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and rasped through her raw throat. "Did you go to her last night?"

Edward's mouth dropped open in shock. "What? Who?"

She sighed, shifting a hand over her eyes to shield them from the dim light in the room. "Tanya…did you…go to her last night? She made it sound as if you would, and I didn't believe it, but then, when you didn't come to my chambers last night…I thought…"

Edward's field of vision flooded red as his anger grew rabid. He thought she knew him better than that now. Of course, he had yet to have an opportunity to prove himself to his bride. Not knowing the details of his arduous night before, she assumed the worst, appearances making it seem as though he had failed to prove his loyalty, when in fact, he had arranged to remove the problem completely.

With a sigh that sounded more like a growl, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "My love, how could you not know that there will never be another for me? I arranged during the afternoon, once Jasper and Emmett claimed me, to have Tanya called back home. She should no longer cause any of the women in my life any issues. As for my whereabouts, I was nearly to your chamber door when I was called to a council meeting. I did not want to wake you, assuming it would be what it turned out in fact to be, a power struggle between the nobles. The meeting went until dawn, after which I had to change quickly and begin my day on no sleep at all."

Bella blinked up at him through teary eyes. "I…I thought…"

Edward placed his finger over her lips with a small "shhh." "I know, my love. I have not had a chance to prove to you otherwise, so I understand the jump to the conclusion, but it does not explain your current condition. What has made you so ill, my Bella?"

Bella smiled, trying weakly to sit up. Edward helped her, shifting her pillows to support her as she leaned against the headboard.

"Well, my dear husband, it is a combination of several things. One would be anxiety over the situation, but more than that, my illness has been caused for the past several weeks by the young one I carry within me."

Edward's eyes grew wide as a bright smile spread across his face. He opened his mouth to speak when Bella put her hand over it to halt him.

"But most of all, it is because I know that there is a time coming soon when I will not be allowed to satisfy your many voracious urges. I…I dread the time that comes when you will need to seek to satisfy those urges…elsewhere. That is why I reacted even more strongly to the Lady Denali issue. I know the time will come much more quickly than I hope, and I do not wish to share you ever, much less so soon."

Edward's brow furrowed, his eyes looking upset as he reached up to remove her hand from his face. As soon as the way was cleared, he leaned in to kiss his bride on the lips sweetly.

"First of all, I wasn't lying when I said you are the only one for me. Bearing my child and being unable to engage in congress with me will not change that fact." He brushed her cheek with his thumb as his voice cracked anxiously.

"You are my everything, Bella. Nothing is going to take me from you. Absolutely. Nothing. Do you understand, my love?"

Bella nodded weekly, tears flowing over her lower lids. Edward wiped at them with his thumb before leaning in to kiss them away. When he pulled back, he was smiling, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"You are certain that you are with child?"

Bella nodded slowly, her own small smile breaking through the tears.

With a loud whoop that caused the women in the next room to squeak in response, Edward wrapped his wife in his arms, hugging her close and sweeping her onto his lap again. Bella giggled as he showered kisses all over her face and shoulders, one of his hands brushing gently across her lower abdomen where their little prince or princess resided. In the course of a few moments, nearly all her anxiety abated, taking with it the upset in her stomach.

After a few more minutes of giggling together, Edward shifted their bodies so he lay above her, worshipping the exposed skin of her body with his lips and tongue. "Did the doctor mention how soon it would be before we were no longer allowed to enjoy our marital congress?"

Bella smiled up at him with a devious twinkle. "He did not say, but I believe it is safe now. My body has yet to distend with child, so surely it will not harm it."

Edward went to kiss her again before freezing mid way. "If you are still feeling unwell, then please let me know. I do not wish for you to…"

Bella halted his speech with her palm. "With your confession, my malady seems to have disappeared. Take me as you will, my Prince."

With a growl, Edward grabbed her waist, rolling her atop him and immediately going to work in removing her sleeping gown. He was more than pleased when her form was revealed to him completely as she settled above him, her body instinctually shifting above his hardened staff, seeking the friction they both desired.

Bella reached between them, releasing his trousers from his body and shoving them down as far as she could, sighing at the sight of his waiting arousal. Edward took a good amount of time teasing her body into full arousal before shifting her frame above him to align their cores. With a sigh, she lowered her into a delicious union before slowly directing her movements, angling his hips to touch the parts of her that always got the best reactions. He lifted a finger to assist her growing climax. They kept their eyes on one another as they slowly and gently brought one another to climax together, the air of the room around them filled with the smells of sexual congress, and the sounds of love.

They collapsed together on the bed, both completely exhausted. With the relief that came with the truth of the entire situation being revealed, both were finally at peace. They would continue as such for many more months, Bella's body slowly changing with the growth of their child within them, until the day when all they held dear would be threatened. This they did not know as of this night though, as they both melted together in trust and love.


	20. Banished

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE! Hope it was a great one. I had a great day and decided to take a break to post this really quickly before watching Avatar with my hubby. It was my mother's day present, along with a box of Chocolate/Pecan Turtles :D **

**A big thanks as always to my gal Friday, AgoodWITCH for working as my beta.**

**Also, if you have time, and the inclination, please stop by twcslibrary dot com and vote for the Sport of Love challenge competition. My entry is International Relations. The poll can be found on the left hand side of the home page! Voting ends on Friday, may 14th**

**Okay, enough with my babbling…on with the story :D**

**

* * *

**

**Banished**

Edward sent word to his father that he would not be available the rest of the afternoon and evening and stayed by his bride's side. After they had recovered from their little celebration, Edward smoothed his clothes once more before dismissing the ladies for the afternoon, informing them that he would be caring for the Princess the rest of the night.

Once they had some privacy, they began to talk about all that had happened during Edward's absence. To say he was upset was an understatement, his feeling further inflamed at knowing his bride was also in a delicate condition while suffering the underhanded attacks of the classless noblewoman. Not only that, but his own words had been so diplomatic that it did not give her the peace she needed. He noted to himself that in the future, he would not try to handle things as delicately with his bride as he did the court. She needed to hear the truth in his words, not a softened version for the sake of propriety. He was overjoyed to get to be the one to inform Bella about his meeting with Jasper and Emmett and his arrangements to have Tanya called back home. Bella felt a surge of relief at the news.

From there, they moved on to more happy topics. After little discussion, Edward and Bella decided to keep her condition a secret with the exception of the family for a short time. They felt it was better to give England a little more time to get accustomed to the idea of her as their future Queen before springing a new heir on them this soon, especially with the potential threat of war brewing on the horizon.

They cuddled under the covers, stealing kisses between discussions and falling into another session of delighting in one another's bodies before their mutual exhaustion over their distressing nights took them under for the remaining hours until the arrival of morning.

When they awoke, Bella smiled to see Emmett standing guard outside of her room when she emerged after dressing. Strictly speaking, it wasn't his job while in England. Bella had seen to it that Emmett was treated with the respect he deserved in this new land while at her side, but Emmett, being the overprotective big cousin he was, often insisted on taking shifts at her door.

They hugged affectionately, talking excitedly about the things that had happened while they were separated. Edward stood behind his bride with a smile, his arms wrapped around her body, his hands resting discretely above the place where their baby safely rested.

Bella and Emmett were so wrapped up in their discussion, that none of them had noticed Lady Rosalie's approach until she was nearly upon them. When she caught sight of Emmett, she froze for a moment in surprise. At the same time, Emmett halted mid sentence and stared back with equal astonishment. Bella wondered for a brief moment if they had met before, but dismissed it when they both blushed slightly and nodded politely in the other's direction.

Bella smirked as she greeted her new cousin and invited her into the fold.

"Lady Rosalie, I would like you to meet my cousin, Lord Emmett. Emmett, Lady Rosalie is the cousin of Prince Edward. I'm quite sure the two of you end up meeting again, and frequently."

Bella smiled as Emmett swallowed hard before bowing to the Lady. Rosalie extended a nervous looking gloved hand as she stared into Emmett's eyes, smiling when Emmett reached out and took it gingerly, kissing the back of her glove.

Edward and Bella smiled as they watched the exchange, their two normally boisterous family members reduced to shy polite greetings. After they allowed the duo to fumble through a few more niceties, Bella finally saved them from their painfully awkward exchange.

"I'm so pleased that the two of you have finally met. I was looking forward to introducing you, but I'm afraid we've lost sight of the reason Lady Rosalie had come to see me. Shall we go back into my quarters and discuss it?"

Rosalie nodded as Emmett looked pained and turned to stand at the door again. Bella smiled, resting a hand on his arm as she whispered to him low enough not to be heard by the beautiful female who had shaken him so. "Emmett, I would like you to join us as well. There's no reason you cannot guard me from inside as easily as outside."

Emmett looked reticent, but finally nodded. Bella and Edward entered the room, Emmett following them, closing the door behind them. Thankfully, the room was empty since Bella had sent her ladies on a series of errands. Rosalie sat upon a chair while Bella took the one across from her. With a warm smile she encouraged Rosalie to begin.

Lady Rosalie looked at her lap, appearing more anxious than either Bella or Edward had ever seen. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to speak with you. I have been informed the Lady Tanya has been called home quite unexpectedly. She has begun a rumor that you are with child and that it is not Edward's. She has already begun weaving the tale amongst the court. She's also trying to make me go with her. She's threatening to spread similar rumors about me as well. I…I don't have much choice, but I wanted to warn you before I left so you would not be caught unaware."

Edward growled behind Bella, gripping her shoulders in his hands supportively. "How dare she? HOW DARE SHE? Does she not realize who I am? Does she not realize what her actions in the past MAKE HER? I should send her to the Tower for this!"

Emmett stared at the distressed blonde beauty, his fists balling for both her and his cousin, neither of which deserved the treatment of his sow dressed in fine clothing. He couldn't help but feel this irresistible urge to go to the blonde beauty and soothe her, but he had only just met her and did not share that intimacy with her. The only thing he did know was that this was the second time in twenty four hours that he had heard of the underhanded actions of _Lady _Denali. If she pulled something like that again, Edward might have to put him in the Tower instead. There was nothing Emmett hated more than entitled nobles who believed they were above the law, and the will of their sovereign.

Rosalie was feeling terrified as she sat in the chair. It was a rare occurrence for her to feel afraid of things, but she knew her cousin's fierce loyalty to family. She also knew that this would be amplified tenfold when in relation to his own bride. Not only that, she also knew the intensity of the ire of Tanya. Going to the Prince and Princess would most certainly incur the full wrath of Tanya's rage.

Rosalie was vaguely aware of the tall, handsome stranger, standing next to her cousin. She glanced to see him staring at her with a look of commiseration as his hands balled at his side. All the while, her cousin continued to rant as he began to pace, running his hand through his hair, words like 'the stocks,' and 'beheading' infiltrating his ramblings.

Rosalie had yet to glance at Bella, fearful of what he words had brought upon her new friend. Bella had told no one of her condition, but Rosalie and Alice were intelligent women who did not miss the signs. She wondered if Tanya had noticed them as well and thus had chosen this form of attack based on that knowledge, or if she had just gotten lucky.

Rosalie was just about to look up and gauge Bella's reaction when the Princess stood from her seat and rushed across the room. At first Rosalie thought she was headed for the basin to relieve her body of the tension, but instead, the Princess knelt at her side, holding her hand upon her lap. Rosalie looked up in surprise the same moment that Edward's loud rant stopped.

She was surprised to see Bella smile gently at her, caressing her hand with her thumb. "It's okay, Rosalie. Thank you for being a true friend and informing us of Tanya's actions. First of all, do not worry of her rumors. It was one last desperate attempt of a desperate woman before she is essentially banished from court. We were waiting to tell everyone, but I believe you already know this, which is why you were so concerned about the rumor, but I am with child and it is most definitely the Prince's since I have known no other. Rumors come and rumors go, but the truth is all that really matters. In the entire time of my husband's absence, I was never alone. Even at night, the ladies were in the next room for most of the time, and toward the end my sister-in-law and I slept together for comfort. Her attempt to sully this blessing will come and go as all rumors do. It will not take long before it is obvious who the father of this child is, I do not doubt that."

Edward crossed the room to kneel by her side, kissing her temple and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He looked up into Rosalie's eyes with a matching warm smile.

"As far her trying to force your hand, I think it is time you prune your circle of influence do you not? I'm sure that everyone will back me on this, but as far as my influence is concerned, you may stay at court as long as you wish. We will quickly allow word to pass about Tanya's return home being requested by the Prince, thus shedding the proper light on the rumors Lady Tanya has begun to unleash. I know as an unmarried woman, your reputation could suffer much more harm, but if you continue letting Tanya hold power over your life, worse things are sure to follow. It is dually ironic considering that she is the one who had conducted herself in an improper fashion and outwardly admitted as such at lunch last week in front of the Queen. It would not take much to ruin Lady Tanya's name forever, if it was necessary to do so to save your own. "

Bella reached up and wiped away a tear that escaped the corner of Rosalie's eye. Rosalie was not one to cry, but Bella's kindness touched her deeply. She truly was a good person and would make a kind Queen one day.

"Now how about we go get you freshened up and then you and I will take a stroll together while the gentlemen go insure that Lady Tanya is escorted out and talks to no one on her way."

She looked over her shoulder at Edward. "I also suggest that her cousin, Lady Kate, be released from her duties here. We have observed that her loyalty lies with Tanya over us. I cannot keep a lady whom I do not trust, especially in my current condition."

Edward smiled at the mention of her condition, but it lasted only a second before it became serious again. "I will take care of that right away, my love." He turned to Emmett, nodding toward the door.

Bella led Rosalie to her chambers, taking her to stand before the leaded glass mirror hanging above her dressing table. She helped her clean her face and secure a few loosened hairs before assisting her to rise. Arm in arm, the two women emerged from the Princess's chambers to find a new guard waiting for them. With a proud and determined step, the two ladies made their way to the great hall, their heads held high and smiles on their faces. In the end, rumors did not matter, the truth would eventually come to light, even if it meant a little Whitehall court political posturing of their own, because one thing both Bella and Rosalie were masters at, it was dealing with the ins and outs of a Royal Court.

Edward and Emmett walked with purpose as they made their way toward the quarters where Tanya had stayed for the past few weeks. Edward did not even knock before entering. He was taken aback by the stupidity of Lady Tanya when she smiled at him, a look in her eyes that gave the impression that she expected him to stay.

Edward stormed across the room, breathing hard as he stopped inches from Tanya, his tall frame towering over her petite one. The delusional harpy reached up with her hand as if to run it through his hair with a bright smile as she cooed up at him.

"I knew you'd come to me. You always do."

Edward growled, the dangerous angry fire burning in his eyes, obvious to everyone but her. He grabbed her wrist before her hand reached him, gripping it tightly, causing her to wince.

"No, I did not come to you, you delusional half-wit. I have come to watch you leave. You will leave Whitehall within the hour and you will not return. Do you hear me? From this point on you are banished from court. If I see so much as one of your light red hairs on these grounds you will be arrested and placed in the Tower, after which I will decide whether it will be the gallows or a beheading for you!"

Tanya gasped, trying to pull away, but finding herself far too weak to break free of him. "You would have no grounds!"

Edward threw back his head and laughed a dark, angry chortle. "No grounds? I have every ground. First of all, I am the crown Prince of England, and will one day be king. In a few years, my word will be law. Disobeying me is tantamount to treason! Furthermore, the future queen and mother of my children does not need to have a past distraction who has deluded herself into thinking she would EVER be queen upsetting her, nor does my sister. So, if you return and anything happens to that baby? Then it would be charges of the murder of a Royal. Should I continue _Lady_, and I use that term very loosely, Tanya?"

Tanya blinked her wide blue eyes up at him as they began to brim with tears. She couldn't believe that he meant his words, but his eyes told her all she needed to know. He would send her to the Tower in a moment if she crossed him again. As long as his bride remained at his side, Tanya was lost.

"I asked you a question, Tanya. Do I need to continue or do you FINALLY understand? We never had a future and we never will. I have my Queen, and she is most certainly not you."

Tanya's eyes flared with anger, but knowing to act on it would be suicide, she slowly nodded. When the Prince finally released her, she had a bright red ring encircling her wrist bones. She nodded to her ladies who resumed packing her things. When her eyes landed on her cousin, she worked to hide a smile. She might not be at court, but Kate would be. She wasn't beaten yet.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the Prince turned and walked to Kate. "Lady Kate?"

Kate looked up with wide, scared eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go pack your things. Lady Tanya has too much influence over you and I fear I cannot trust you with my wife. You will leave with her in a few short minutes. Emmett will escort you. Please make haste."

Kate's eyes teared up as she nodded slowly, her shoulders dropping in defeat. She liked court and working with Princess Isabella. She was a kind woman with a good heart, but her family desperately needed the support of the crown. The only way that they would get it was if Tanya married the prince. As soon as he had wed the Princess, most of the family lost hope, but when Tanya arrived with her master plan, Kate had no choice but to help her. It was for the sake of her parents and siblings that she did what she had done, not for her cousin alone.

Forty minutes later, Tanya and her entourage were being walked through the corridors, avoiding the main hall and courtyards to be escorted through a door along the river side of the palace. There, several boats waited to take on the baggage and passengers that they were called to transport. Their job would be to travel outside of London to disembark at Hammersmith where carriages with fresh horses awaited to carry them back to the family estate in Gloucester.

Edward and Emmett both stood and watched the boats depart until they were out of sight, and Tanya Denali was officially too far away to harm either Bella or Rosalie. With a sigh of relief, they turned and went back to the main hall where they hoped the girls were waiting.

Edward walked in, scanning the room for his bride and was quite pleased to see her beaming as she sat alongside his cousin. She truly had an angelic glow about her as she spoke, her countenance proving she had nothing to fear and nothing to hide. Edward happily crossed the room to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple, not caring about propriety or what others in the room thought. His wife was carrying his child, and he was most definitely going to show her his love and affection every moment that he could. He was the future king for goodness sake, surely he could show affection to his bride if he so desired.

Emmet cautiously sat next to Rosalie on the far side of the table, smiling brightly at the change in the girl that he had met that morning. Without the burden of that witch on her shoulder, she was bright and free with her speech and her actions. He was amazed, having never seen a woman so refined and yet not stuffy and staunch like most of the aristocracy could be. In fact, she reminded him very much of his beloved mother back in Spain. Emmett's heart shuddered at the thought, the irregular beat turning in a hard pound when the blonde beauty tossed her head back and released the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. He had heard rumors of love at first sight, but until he made the acquaintance of Lady Rosalie Hale, he never took any stock in them.

Edward reached across under the table to take his bride's hand, running his finger across the back affectionately as they watched Emmett and Rosalie. It didn't take long before the two fell into a spirited discussion, and as the couple knew they would, the whole world around them disappeared as they got lost in their little world of two. Love was an amazing thing…sometimes it drove people mad, while others it gave them a world to be free of the stresses of life, as was what Rosalie and Emmett were experiencing in that moment. Soon others joined the group, giving Edward and Bella the freedom to depart without leaving Rosalie in the awkward position of spending time with a man unescorted, which was not a good idea considering Tanya's threats.

Edward and Bella made their way quietly across the palace to the King's quarters where they knew that they would find Edward's parents. It was time to share their good news with the rest of their family.


	21. Diplomacy and Alternative Forms of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Surprise! I got two chapters done this week, so since I was a week ahead of schedule, I decided to give you SF early! The next chapter will post on schedule late Sunday/early Monday my time (Central US). Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please forgive me if the short Italian phrases in this chapter are butchered. I used Google Translator for this…so if it is wrong, blame them! So my beta pointed out to me…I once again underestimated the length of this story. I said the wedding would be the halfway point, and yet here we are on chapter 21…which at this point puts the wedding approximately 1/3 of the way through and there is quite a bit yet to go. LOL. I don't think many of you guys are complaining though, so I won't sweat it. :)**_

_**Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH for her beta work. Between my stories, her stories, and her job, I don't think the poor girl gets a day off just to chill very often! Now on to the chapter….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Diplomacy and Alternative Forms of War**

Edward and Isabella walked hand in hand into the King's quarters after permission had been given, a shy smile on Bella's face, while Edward smiled impossibly widely. Upon seeing their faces, the clouded, troubled expressions on the King and Queen's faces at the problems they were facing with the Emperor's Envoys melted away.

Pleasantries were exchanged before Edward and Bella took their seats across from Edward's parents and he started in right away.

"Mother, Father, before we say anything more, we want to begin by saying we hope to keep this out of the realm of public knowledge for a short time, if possible. The news we have to share is incredible, though."

Edward paused to glance at Bella who blushed and in an instant Carlisle and Esme knew what news they were about to hear. They both beamed with excitement as Edward kissed Bella's hand before turning to them again.

"Bella is with child. We are not sure exactly when it happened, but it was most definitely between the wedding and my departure for France. So we expect that the baby should arrive sometime in June or July."

In an instant, Esme and Carlisle jumped up and rushed to hug their son and daughter-in-law, both fawning all over the woman carrying their grandchild. After a few moments of celebration, they settled into their seats with a sigh. Esme discussed plans for provisions in I her suite for birthing, unless she would be more comfortable moving to another location to give birth. Bella exclaimed that her only prerequisite was that Edward would be there with her, if not by her side, at the very least in the same geographical location. Everyone agreed.

Esme went on a bit longer about how great it would be to have their first two grandchildren so close together, and how close the cousins would be. The discussion went on a bit longer before the king and queen reluctantly brought up the major issues at hand.

As much as they didn't want to place a damper on the festivities surrounding their newest expansion in their family matrix, there were issues of state that could no longer be put off. The truth of the matter was that the envoys were not entirely happy with what they had heard from Edward the day before. The fact that he was distracted with worries about his wife did not help matters. Without saying as much, and now worried it would put more strain on her than he liked, Carlisle glanced at Bella hopefully. He had the suspicion that she would have just the right finesse to bring everything together with the envoys.

Bella's face filled with regret as she began apologizing profusely for missing the day before, promising to smooth things over with the envoys as best she could. Edward glanced at her with a worried expression, as did Esme. Bella noticed after a moment and smiled with a small chuckle.

"I am with child, not infirm. I promise this will not tax me beyond my ability to cope. I am perfectly capable of conversing without strain to my body. I shall be fine…better than fine, actually, because I will be making up for my letting everyone down at yesterday's luncheon."

Edward's expression softened, but only slightly. With a slow nod, he made a promise to himself to stay by her side at all times, and if at any point she seemed overtaxed, he would remove her from the situation immediately and take her back to her quarters to rest. He knew his bride quite well, and as much as he might want to lock her away and keep her safe, his Bella would never stand for it.

After a few more minutes of quiet conversation, the two couples made their way to the conference room where the envoys were already waiting. They rose as was customary when they realized that their hosts had arrived, but their eyes danced excitedly when they saw Princess Isabella enter as well. With immediate haste, both moved quickly to bow deeply in front of her in reverential respect.

Isabella found herself surprised greatly by their actions, but accepted them with the grace and decorum expected of a royal. As they stood, they watched her through their lashes with great reverence.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Isabella," the taller of the two envoys said in a highly accented version of English. She smiled as she recognized the Italian lilt to his speech.

"Saluti Ambasciatore. E 'un onore fare la vostra conoscenza." ("Greetings, Ambassador. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.")

The envoy smiled widely. "Molte grazie, Principessa. Siamo molto onorati di incontrare finalmente il famoso spagnolo rosa, ora la futura regina d'Inghilterra." ("Many thanks, Princess. We are greatly honored to finally meet the renowned Spanish Rose, now the future queen of England.")

Bella blushed deeply as she nodded with the gentleness inherent in her nature. Meanwhile, her husband and in-laws watched the exchange quietly, taken just as off guard as Bella by the reverential treatment they provided her.

They were introduced by Edward after the second man was allowed to greet Bella. The taller who spoke first was Felix, while the smaller, quieter, and more cunning looking of the two was introduced as Demitri. Once introductions were made, the group settled into seats at the table, Bella given a seat right across from the two envoys so she could discuss with them directly. While some nobles would be offended to be directed as such toward a woman in their speech, the two envoys appeared honored instead.

Since everyone in the room spoke Italian nearly as well as they did English, they chose to speak in the envoys' native tongue for the remainder for the meeting. Edward suppressed a smile as he watched the two envoys engage his wife in conversation, appearing nearly spellbound by her as they conversed. He couldn't help but wonder what they had heard of her and by whom.

His questions were finally revealed about half way through their conversation when the envoys revealed what they had not shared to that point in any of their meetings. In their course of traversing to England, they had opted to cross by land through Spain, spending a week there in the company of Bella's brother, Jacob. Apparently, Jacob had talked so highly of his sister and her virtues that the men were in awe of her before they even met her.

After revealing the cause of their apparent appreciation for the Princess, they also brought with them a package Jacob had quested that they give her. They passed her the brown paper parcel so gently that she worried it perhaps held something highly fragile. She carefully removed the contents from the package to discover it was a rolled up painting upon a canvas. She unrolled the painting and gasped with tears in her eyes as her own face was revealed to her, dressed in her wedding gown dancing with Edward at their wedding feast. Bella was astonished at the detail her brother had been able to include in the portrait that he had obviously painted purely from memory after the event. He had gotten everything perfect from the shape of her dress to the love on her face as she stared at her husband, and that love reflected back in return.

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she passed it to Edward who cleared his throat before passing it to his parents. Bella looked up with deep gratitude in her eyes as she spoke in her perfect Italian.

"I can never thank you enough for taking such good care of this most precious gift. It is more precious to me than any gold or jewel you could have transported on my brother's behalf. Thank you so very, very much."

The men beamed with pride. The group settled in for a lunch that was brought in by the servants. It took everyone by surprise when it was over this meal that Bella began to discuss the issues they had with the plan and ways to placate their biggest fears. After a few uncomfortable exchanges, things began to relax and Edward smiled as he saw how Bella knew just how to provide a bit of distraction to help make something so complicated a bit easier.

Once the meal was cleared, they continued to talk as a fruit salad was bought forth for dessert. By the time those dishes were cleared, every issue but one had been resolved with minimal changes to the plans they had made to begin with. Edward worried he would need to remove the Princess soon as he noticed her pallor beginning to pale once the meal was finished. It would make sense since her condition made her queasy more often than not.

He watched closely for any sign she might need a break, but the only one he got was when Bella cut knowing eyes in his direction before smiling and drifting her hand lightly across her necklace. He grasped his chin with a small smile and a nod. The group spent an hour working out the last detail, adding in a way to communicate more frequently with the Emperor and adding extra troops to protect Rome if the need arose. The Emperor had much power, but the truth was no Navy could stand up to that of England. They would take the Sea, and the Emperor would take the land, adding a few of the English and Spanish troops along the coastal areas for extra support if needed.

Everyone in the room hoped that the plan would be unnecessary, but Louis had already stretched this out far longer than anyone ever expected. If it was simply a charade, it was an elaborate one.

Finally, with everyone feeling satisfied with the end results, the meeting was adjourned. With one last exchange between the King and Queen and the Prince and Princess, everyone parted ways with Edward and Bella rushing hand in hand toward their bedchambers. It was only for appearances sake that Edward even had his own chambers, for he truly felt that the chambers assigned to his bride was their haven together.

They were both excited to get some more time on their own, but once they reached the chambers, they found that it was not going to be possible as Rosalie sat in Bella's antechamber in tears, Bella's ladies surrounding her in an attempt to comfort her. Bella gasped, rushing to Rosalie's side as the ladies cleared out of her way.

"Rosalie? What's wrong, dearest?"

Rosalie sucked in a shuddering gasp as she patted below her eyes with her soaked handkerchief. "What do you think happened? I don't know how, but Tanya managed to get her promised rumors started in court even in her absence."

Edward swore, tugging at his hair as the other ladies watched on sympathetically.

"The worst part is, she leaked it in the worst possible way for the two of you. I know you wanted to keep your condition a secret, but Kate told her yesterday and she's making it sound like you are keeping it quiet because it isn't Edward's baby. She's even paid some man to claim to have lain with both of us in his absence."

Bella smiled sweetly at Rosalie as she caressed the top of her head. "We'll take care of this, Rosalie. One way or another."

Rosalie sobbed again, dabbing under her eyes uselessly with the cloth. "The w-worst part is, I…I think Lord Emmett believed it all. He…he looked at me with so much…so much ANGER, and then he stormed away. He…he…" She collapsed again in tears as Bella tried fruitlessly to calm her poor, new cousin.

The two stayed like that for a long time until Rosalie's sobs quieted again. Once Bella believed she was calm enough to hear her words, she caressed Rosalie's hair behind her ear. She was struck immediately with how ethereal Rosalie's beauty was…even in the midst of tears.

"Rosalie, I know my cousin. His anger was not directed at you. He knew the rumors about me were lies and he no doubt assumed you were also falsely accused. If I know my cousin at all, he has gone to sort out the lies, and find whomever this is Tanya has paid to corroborate her story so he can…um…talk some sense into them. Do not fear my cousin's scorn. As a victim of such rumors himself in our homeland, he is not quick to believe anything he hears at court."

Rosalie looked up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes as Bella smiled.

"Verily, I tell you the truth, my new cousin. My cousin by blood and by heart is a kind man who is not quick to judge. Give him a chance and you shall see."

As Rosalie began to calm, Bella invited her to eat supper with her in her quarters, not wanting to expose her to the ridicule of court. As far as Bella was concerned, she wasn't going to let the untruths get to her, but Rosalie was in a much more fragile position socially being unmarried and now alone at court.

Once Rosalie was absorbed in a conversation with Lady Georgiana about music, Bella made her way stealthily to Edward's side, surprised to still find him in the room. He smiled as she crossed to him, leading her through the doorway to their private bedchamber. She hugged herself close to him and absorbed his heat and comfort through his shirt. Just having him close made everything so much better.

She leaned up to kiss him before pulling back with a sad smile. "Please go find Emmett and keep him from killing someone…or make him keep you from doing the same. We need to get to the bottom of this mess and resolve it, but going about it Emmett's way will just make things appear worse instead of better.

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair with a hard tug. "I know…I know. I just hate that all of this is happening with your current condition. You should not have to deal with strains such as matters of state and the gossip of court. You should relax and put your energies into making our son or daughter strong.

Bella giggled, running her hand over her still flat stomach. "I'm quite certain that this is an event that I have little power over, my love. I promise that I will not let it get to be too much."

Edward hugged her close to his body, burying his nose in the crook of her neck where he kissed gently sending chills up and down Bella's spine to spread out between her thighs. She sucked in a ragged breath as his kisses turned into long licks and gentle nips. Oh how she wanted to pull him back to their marriage bed and be united with him, but they needed to deal with this situation now instead of later. If they didn't nip it in the bud, it would all too quickly grow into something much more dire.

A few more kisses later, Edward promised to inform his mother and father if he ran across them and to go in search of Bella's angry cousin. After his swift departure, Bella motioned for several of her most trusted ladies to come in one by one. She explained what needed to be done, and the fact that they would need to appear to be sharing a secret, when in fact, Bella wanted to be sure that the real reasons behind Lady Denali's hasty departure was wide spread. At this point, the only thing they had in their corner was facts, truth, and the power of the gossip mill to offset the bad falsehoods with legitimate realities bathed in the mask of even juicier gossip.

With their goals in mind, all of the ladies save Georgiana left to go execute their tasks, while Georgiana kept Rosalie talking while helping prepare the antechamber for their meal.


	22. A Snake Hiding in the Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm glad you liked the surprise update last week. I'm going to have a really busy schedule for the next few weeks, so I'm going to do my best to update on schedule, but can make no promises. Chapter 23 is done and will post next week as scheduled, and with any luck I will get time to write more, but no guarantees…you can, however, go get a sneak peek on my blog, acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com.**_

_**Also, as always a big thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH who betaed this for me on the road and emailed it to me from the hotel she's staying in tonight. She has some pretty great stories out there…all posted on TWCSlibrary now. If you're looking for something new to read, you should go check them out!**_

_**Anyway, back to England…this chapter has a bit of a twist :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A Snake Hiding in the Garden**

Edward rushed through the stronghold, searching for Emmett while simultaneously fighting down his own murderous rage which was boiling under the surface of his calm demeanor. Tanya had gone too far, and if he found this man she has charged to besmirch the good name of his wife and cousin, and forced a confession out of him, Tanya might just find herself right behind him in line for the blocks.

Edward shook his head in anger at himself as he passed through the main hall, tunnel vision kept him from seeing the faces of the nobles around him, their eyes full of gossip as they whispered behind their hands. If he'd only stayed his actions and kept his distance from the vile woman in the first place, then none of this would be happening.

Prince Edward knew full well that Tanya was a selfish, nasty, troll of a woman behind her perfect features. As it were, that was part of the appeal. He felt a measure of guilt for cavorting with young maidens of good virtue, stealing their good name for the thrill of the hunt, but with Tanya there was no guilt because she was already damaged and worthless. Publically her name still held merit, but in truth there was so much negativity in her past, hidden deep in the shadows of that family, that most respectable families would be reluctant to go near any of the Denali children.

Edward paused briefly to ask the guards at the far end of the great hall if they had seen Emmett. They informed him that they had seen him stomping toward the west wing looking quite angry. He thanked them before running in the direction they had suggested. The faster he ran, the more concerned he became that Emmett's anger might make him act rashly and ruin the one chance they had to catch Tanya.

He turned one last corner to find Emmett standing as stone in a doorway, his hands clenched at his sides. Edward yelled for him, running down to his side. Emmett looked at him in shock before looking back at the scene before him.

"I swear to you, Edward, I just got here and found him like this. I didn't…I was going to force him to confess to the truth, but…"

Edward leaned around Emmett to look into the room to which Emmett's large frame was blocking the way. On the far side of the room, the short blonde man Edward new as Mr. Michael Newton, head of the stables of Whitehall, lay across the top of his bed. A dagger was sticking out of the back of his neck, as his blank, dead eyes stared sightlessly toward the two men in the doorway.

"We have someone very dangerous within these walls…someone working closely with Tanya. It must have been this person who started the rumors, hired Newton, and then killed him before he could be forced to reveal the truth. I want the guards on Bella, Alice, Mother, and Father doubled. Please see to it personally, Emmett. I also want the head of the guard to meet with me personally in my chambers in one hour. Tell him to send two guards to take care of this mess. I am going to collect Bella and Rosalie and take them with me to see my father."

Emmett nodded before closing the door to the room. The two men parted ways, both rushing in opposite directions to take care of the situation before any more harm could come to any of the royal family, either in word, or deed.

Edward was out of breath when he reached the entryway to Bella's chambers, relieved to find Bella chatting comfortably in the sitting area with Lady Rosalie, and Lady Georgiana. Without creating panic, he asked the ladies to join him in a visit with his father, asking Lady Georgiana to stay behind. Even though he tried hard not to raise suspicion, both ladies were watching him warily as they crossed the grounds to King Carlisle's study. Edward's overly attentive attention to the environment around them, his eyes darting every which direction sent chills through Bella's chest. She had never seen Edward so tense and paranoid.

They entered Carlisle's study with no introduction, surprising him as he sat by the fire looking over some parchments from his head advisor. His first instinct was to be annoyed, but one look at his son's face wiped all annoyance from his body. He had never seen his son looking so uneasy.

Carlisle put his paper aside, standing and crossing to Edward. "What is it, son? What is wrong?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "We have a problem, father." He reached behind him to grab Bella's hand and bring her to his side, clutching her possessively. "There is an unknown danger at court that we must make plans to deal with immediately."

Carlisle blanched as his brow furrowed while Bella looked up at Edward with wide brown eyes full of fear. Edward leaned down to kiss her forehead, curling her into the safety of her arms. "Don't worry, love. I am going to protect you with my dying breath if I have to. I'm going to make you and the baby safe."

Carlisle led them to the seating area where Rosalie sat across from Carlisle in a chair while Edward took Bella to the settee, refusing to release her as he told the story of all that had occurred since they had awoken that morning. Both women whimpered when he described finding the stable manager murdered in his room. When he was finished, rage boiled in Carlisle's eyes.

"I fear I have been the kindly King for far too long. It is time we clean house in court. I am sending out an official decree, all but my closest advisors and the servants to each of our family members will be sent back to their homes for the foreseeable future until I declare that court is open once more. Even then, only those expressly invited by myself, the queen, or your sister's or your households will be allowed to return until I feel that we have things under control."

He crossed to the mantle with a sigh, running his fingers along a knot in the dark wood. "Rosalie, you are welcome to stay, as will Emmett since he is a guest in this country and has nowhere else to go. Edward, I am placing you and Emmett in charge of investigating this situation and finding a solution. I give you the full power of the crown to punish those in the wrong as you see fit. Jasper will assist you when he can."

He sighed as he turned back to face everyone, his eyes looking tired and worn. "I am sorry I have let you all down by allowing things to progress to this point. I have failed you all."

When everyone began to protest, he raised his hand. "Do not argue, please. All we can do now is deal with the snake in our own back garden. We will add extra guards to the details for Esme, Alice, and triple the guards on Bella. I am quite sure, as you have suggested, Edward, the focus of this entire situation is on her."

He turned to cross to Bella's side, kneeling before her and taking her hands. "I am so sorry, Bella. You should not have this strain in your condition. To make sure that you are in the safest possible place, I want you at one of our sides when you are not with Edward, spending the most time with me. Not only will you be safest in my presence, but I could use your help dealing with France, Italy, and Spain. Their demands are growing more intense and I think your unique perspective could help me, dear. Would you be amenable to that?"

Bella smiled lightly, nodding gently. She reached out to rest her hand atop his. "On one condition, Carlisle…please, stop blaming yourself. You have a country to tend to and a war weighing on your mind. The actions of certain individuals are not your fault. Please let go of this irrational guilt and I will help you all that I can."

Carlisle smiled at her through teary eyes. "I will do my best, my daughter. I am going to send for Esme. I do not wish her to be alone at this point as well. I would like for you ladies to remain here for the evening. I will have dinner brought after I have had it inspected by the royal tasters. I am taking nothing for granted from here on out."

He stood and walked across the room to grab a polished white walking stick, returning to stand before Edward. "Edward, I want you to carry this with you at all times beginning when you leave shortly to meet with the head of security."

Edward frowned in confusion until Carlisle twisted the top slightly and pulled revealing a polished metal sword concealed within the finery of the walking stick. "Do not hesitate to use this if you find the situation calls for its use in defense of yourself or any of our friends and family. It is of the highest quality and perfectly balanced," he said, balancing the blade atop his finger with a smile. "It was crafted for me years ago by a dear friend and talented blacksmith. It is sharper than any blade I've ever encountered, so use it with care."

Edward watched as he returned the blade carefully and handed over the stick. Edward took it gingerly; examining the surface, which he now noticed was engraved all around in Gaelic. He smiled as he recognized from whom it had come. While as a rule the Irish and English did not get along, his father had always been the exception of the rule. Not only that, his best friend in his youth was a large friendly man who was only gruff on the exterior, named Liam. Liam was known worldwide for his impressive skills with a forge, constantly tinkering in an attempt to find a better way to make weaponry. Obviously he had come a long way since Edward's encounters with him in his youth.

Edward turned the stick, reaching for the camouflaged grip at the top in order to twist as his father had done to release the blade. He slowly slid it out and examined the shiny surface of the blade before pushing it once more into its concealment with a smile.

"Thank you, father. I shall use it well."

With a few more quiet exchanges, the men parted ways, leaving Rosalie and Bella to wait in the study for Esme to arrive. After a while, Rosalie moved to the settee where she curled up and fell asleep while Bella moved to the table to examine the maps and papers laid out for Carlisle's examination. She furrowed her brow as she studied the marked sections of the map and the notes along the sides. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what was missing. All she knew was that there was a hole in their intelligence somewhere, and without it, they would remain in the dark.

Nearly an hour passed when Bella rose once more from the table with a frown, wondering why Esme had not arrived as anticipated. She paced the room only accompanied by the crackling of the fireplace and the steady cadence of Rosalie's breathing. When the door finally opened, Bella jumped in surprise before relaxing with a smile. In through the door came Esme, with a smiling Alice coming in behind her being carried in the arms of her husband.

"I'm sorry we're late, Bella, dear, but Alice refused to give up the argument to be part of the party in here this evening. She finally won the argument, but only if she agreed to be carried here and yon."

Bella laughed as she walked to their side, hugging Alice. "I missed you, sister mine. It's nice to see you this evening."

Alice beamed, "It's nice to see you, too."

Bella hugged Esme before gesturing toward the couch. "Should I wake her?"

Jasper looked over with a frown before shaking his head. "As long as she stays seated, the doctor said she would be okay." He carried her over to the chair Carlisle had been sitting in when the group had first arrived, settling his bride with the slowly growing bump on her stomach carefully on the cushion. Once she was settled, he draped the blanket he had carried over his shoulder over her body and tucked it around her on all sides before kissing her forehead.

"Do you need me, darling? Or can I go help Edward and Emmett?"

Alice chuckled, cupping his cheeks. "Go help the boys, my darling. It's going to be nothing but woman's talk in here anyway. If anything happens, we have half a dozen guards and three other people here to help. We will be fine. Go assert your authority."

Jasper laughed before kissing her cheek once more and rising to leave, but not before kissing his cousin's cheek as well. "Congratulations, cousin. Do not worry; we will keep you all safe."

Bella smiled with a curtsy before kissing his cheek. "Thank you, cousin Jasper. Now go and be safe."

With a nod, Jasper left the ladies alone. Bella settled in the other chair, expecting the conversation to turn to embroidery and charity. She was totally caught off guard when Alice leaned forward with fire in her eyes.

"So, Bella, what are we going to do to catch Tanya Denali and get her out of our lives for good."

Bella's eyes grew large, a small gasp escaping her lips. "Alice…I…"

Alice leaned back and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bella. Let those hormones brewing inside you take over. Become the mama bear…how do we stop Tanya Denali from trying to attack you and my little niece or nephew again? Think of it like you do that mess in France. It's time we work up a battle plan."

Bella blinked slowly at Alice before looking at her mother-in-law who had an equally no nonsense look on her face. She glanced at Rosalie who was now looking straight at Bella from where she lay upon the couch, the fire finally returning to her eyes for the first time in the past couple of days. Bella's gaze flickered back and forth between the three of them as a small smile spread across her face. The Cullen women had mobilized, and God help whoever crossed them because while the Men held all of the authority, their wives and family members were even more fiercely protective than their male counterparts.

Bella sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers before getting up and crossing to take a piece of parchment, a quill, and a pot of ink from the table before returning to lay them atop the table situated between the chair. With a careful hand she began to write at the top before looking up with a knowing smile.

"First we need to make a list of everything we already know about her. Her history, connections, resources, and known tactics." Bella looked at Rosalie who had moved to sit up when Bella started talking. All eyes moved to Rosalie, as they all knew that she was going to be their secret weapon.


	23. Christmas Eve Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. Here's the next update for this story. I have not gotten any more written for it as of yet, so no teaser, but if I do happen to get something, I will post and twitter to let you know. Also, my week is going to be crazy busy between friends coming for visits, my son's baseball practice, my son graduating from preschool (which makes me want to cry), and then heading out to go camping all weekend…needless to say, there won't be very much writing time at my disposal. Thus being so, I'm warning you now to expect at least a one week break before you see a new chapter posted. **_

_**Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH for her work on this and all the other chapters for this story. She's awesome. If you haven't already peeked at her fics, you really should go check her out :D**_

_**This version has been slightly edited for adult content. To read the fully leaded version, please check out the posting on twcslibrary. A link is posted in my profile. Enough of this stuff…let's jump back into the 17**__**th**__** Century, shall we?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Christmas Eve Surprises**

Within the course of three days, Whitehall was completely cleared save for the royal family, their specially selected guests, three of Carlisle's top advisors, and a selection of servants and such once they had cleared Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's stringent review process. Even though they were quite certain whoever killed Mr. Newton was no longer on the premises, the increased guard presence was still maintained.

After the big scare, Edward made a point of escorting Bella to and from any place she needed to be on any given day, and doing his best to organize their schedules so they were working together as much as possible. The halls of Whitehall felt hauntingly quiet as their footsteps would echo across the halls and cavernous rooms, normally filled with the chatter and noise of life at court.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper worked hard trying to ferret out the snake in the grass, but found themselves at a loss. It troubled them greatly to know that the danger still lurked and made them uneasy that they would soon have to start opening court to visitors again or it would end up inciting more rumors and causing a lack of confidence in the Monarchy.

In addition to all the drama, a detachment of soldiers headed by Edward's friend, Garrett, made its way to Gloucester in search of Lady Tanya, who was to be brought back for questioning and punishment for her role in the entire affair. Upon their arrival, the party discovered that Lady Tanya was missing, and nobody, her parents included, seemed to be able to tell them where she was. The last known record of Lady Tanya, she had convinced her drivers to divert their path home, and was last seen boarding a ship for mainland Europe.

Christmastide was quickly approaching and the pressure mounted daily on the King and the Prince to begin opening Whitehall for holiday guests. Since the instigator of most of the trouble had forsaken her country for sanctuary in the unstable European countryside, and it was unlikely her henchman would strike in her absence, they had little reason left to delay the reopening of court.

With the deadline for the resumption of life as normal in court looming, the servants as well as others brought in to prepare the stronghold, worked tirelessly to hang garlands of green ivy and red ribbons from the rafters of the great hall. Even though the relaxation of having Whitehall to themselves had been nice, the beauty of Christmas coming to court and the return of social order was a pleasant sight for the royal ladies.

Having recovered nicely and showing no further signs of distress since the news came that Lady Tanya had fled the shores of England, Alice was released to resume life as usual, upon orders of conducting herself at a leisurely pace. It was with this in mind that Alice, Bella, and Rosalie, along with their hoard of guards, shuffled slowly through the busy corridors, relishing in the sights and sounds of the Christmas celebration coming together.

Alice was now pleasantly rounded with child, enough to give the impression that March delivery was probably more likely. She had a small waddle in her gait now that caused her skirts to swish loudly about her with each step, earning more than a few chuckles from her family members. In addition, she had developed a maddening desire to eat all things made of cream and butter. Her insistence for cream based soups for her meals, along with butter filled pastries, had the cooks working tirelessly to keep her happy.

Meanwhile, Bella's body was just beginning to show the slightest changes in association with the life growing within her. Her digestive woes appeared to be waning as she was able to eat more and more meals without having the items revisit her later. In addition, she had also developed her own affinity for Quail Eggs, to which Prince Edward special ordered a delivery of a whole container of them from Spain, along with another special delivery to accompany them.

A week after the preparations began; the first of the specially invited guests began to arrive, most being the council, which led to a full week of meetings surrounding the events in France. During the weeks of seclusion after the events surrounding Mr. Newton's death, Carlisle, Edward, and Bella had spent many hours in deep discussion over the situation there. When Bella voiced her concerns over the hole in their intelligence, they were inclined to agree.

Soon after, they sent an envoy to Spain, who then sent both their envoy and one of Spanish origin to France. The envoys were specially chosen for the task, in that they were both deemed to be 'less fair' than the French King, and were relatives of royalty, thus making them important enough to be worthy of his time without injuring his ego.

Within four days, the envoys were on their way back to their respective homes with more than enough information to fill the gaps and complete their plans. When the envoy returned, suddenly everything was crystal clear, and a great sense of relief washed over the royals.

When the council convened upon the member's arrival, the King was going to have great news to share with them all. No longer relegated to the corner, Princess Isabella sat proudly next to her husband at the long rectangular table, meeting the eye of every man who entered and bowing her head gentility, but without an air of submission. It had become abundantly clear since the first meeting of the council that she was a permanent member of the meeting, and considered an equal in the weight of her opinion and intellect.

The council settled uneasily in their chairs, frowning toward a perfectly at ease King at the head of the table. Once the last of the men arrived, Carlisle stood to bring the meeting to order.

"I have great news, my friends. Many great things have been revealed in your absence. We have discovered that come June, the Prince and Princess of Wales will be welcoming their first child, and heir apparent to the English throne."

Edward reached for Bella's hand, kissing the back as they smiled at one another before returning their gazes to the group in the room. At the devious looks on a few faces, Edward's gaze hardened, burning into their smug expressions and wiping their deceit from their faces.

"But even more relieving than that, we have pushed further negotiations upon Princess Isabella's advisement. The envoys returned with news of the true conflict in France. While they were there, a declaration came from Rome, which diffused the entire situation immediately. King Louis has completely withdrawn his troops back to Paris and the impending war is no longer."

Edward and Bella scanned the faces of the room, more than annoyed at the disappointed expressions on more than a few faces. Some of the men in that room could care less that it would cost the crown countless amounts of money and would cost the families of England the lives of many of their sons and grandsons. All they could see was the loss of their chance to make a name for themselves and gain power. This was what both Edward and Bella hated most about their station in life. The truth of the matter was that politics made them both feel ill.

"So, gentlemen, you now have a choice. You may either return home to celebrate this glorious season with your families, or remain here to take part of Christmastide at court. We have many things to be grateful for and revel within. Whatever your choice, we wish you good tidings. Please go enjoy the rest of your stay and be of good cheer!"

And with that, King Carlisle had successfully whittled down an hour upon hour long meeting into the course of less than ten minutes. After the tense weeks that the King and his loved ones had endured, he had no desire to deal with any other matters of state. As far as he was concerned, they could all wait until after the New Year, at which point, he hoped to begin officially preparing his son to take over his role as successor of the throne.

The room cleared quickly, leaving only a smiling Edward, Bella, and Carlisle behind. For the first time since the day after their marriage began, the cloud of war no longer hung over the head of the Prince and Princess. With sly smirks between them, not missed at all by the King, they quickly made excuses before rushing back to Bella's chambers.

They opened the door cautiously, hoping that they would not be disturbed as they had the last time they were so excited to spend some time in their marriage bed. Of course, they had been united in the night over the past few weeks, but with the new freedom of the hostilities ending in France, along with the general cheer of the season, they had an all new excitement to be united.

Before the door was closed, Edward had informed the guards to send away any visitors including Bella's ladies. Bella squealed once the door was closed to find them alone in the chambers, as Edward swept her into his arms and carried her excitedly to their bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor beside the mattress, his hands immediately began to make short work of the ties that held her heavy blue gown covered in black brocade onto her body.

Once the dress was dropped to the floor, he began to work on her undergarments, quickly growing frustrated at the many layers that separated them. No longer having any patience, he ripped away only the outermost layers before moving his hand to pleasure her with her stays still in place. As his fingers worked to tease her most intimate flesh, his mouth kissed across the supported softness of her breasts, which pushed above the top of her corset.

Bella moaned, collapsing on the bed with Edward following after her, moaning into the soft and more voluptuous flesh of her breasts. Bella's panting spurred him further as he kissed her greedily while increasing his pace. With a cry, Bella's body convulsed around his hand and writhed underneath him.

"Please, my Tony…I need you. I need to feel you."

The Prince growled against her flesh as he hurriedly pushed away his constraining clothes and positioned himself, uniting them immediately. The union was loud and passionate, their relief and peace manifesting itself in the freeness with which they came together. It did not take long before the Prince called out loudly, stilling his hips as his essence poured within his bride. His ecstasy brought forth a second manifestation of her own, leaving them laying together in a sweaty mess upon the top of their bedclothes.

They lay together panting for a long while, just staring into one another's eyes and stealing occasional kisses before Bella began to giggle beside Edward on the bed. Her laughter was contagious as Edward joined the joviality. The euphoria of the freedom they now felt from the strain of the political and personal strife surrounding them was like a form of intoxication, making them feel simultaneously giddy and deliriously happy.

The Prince and Princess spent what remained of the day in her chambers, enjoying the bliss of their release, both mental and physical. The next morning, they awoke and prepared for the day. The following morning would be Christmas Day, and a great revelry was planned with music and dancing and a massive feast. In spite of all of the gossip and issues that the court had before its departure, both of them looked forward to the return to normality.

Once they were dressed, Edward led Bella to the main hall where everyone was gathered for a special breakfast with the families of the council and ambassadors to court. Bella beamed next to Edward in her beautiful crimson dress, as they sat on a raised platform along with the rest of the family, accepting gifts from the nobles and greeting visitors as they came before them.

The morning was halfway done when Edward turned to Bella, grasping her hands between his own. "I know that Christmas is not until tomorrow, but I have a couple of gifts for you today. May I present them to you now?"

Bella blushed before nodding slowly. Edward nodded to someone on the far side of the room. A moment later the crowd parted and Benjamin accompanied by Angela made their way to the platform with bright smiles, kneeling before Bella and Edward and extending the large ornate boxes in their hands. Edward stepped forward, taking one from their hands and taking it to Bella. He placed it in her hand and motioned for her to open it.

Bella slowly opened the ornate latch on the box and tipped the lid up, smiling brightly through watery eyes as she took in the view of dozens of tiny quail eggs carefully packed within the box. She looked up at Edward with a loving smile.

"Thank you, my Tony. It is a most thoughtful gift. I love you."

Edward smiled down at her as he lifted her hand to his mouth. "The surprise is not over yet, my beautiful wife."

He took the box from her hands and handed it back to Benjamin. With a nod from Edward, the two arose and departed. They had just left Bella's sight when the crowd began to gasp. Bella strained to see what the commotion was about only to have her heart stop when a man and woman stepped into the open aisle created by the visitors in the room. They were dressed in fine garments and smiling brightly as they made their way toward the platform, barely visible through Bella's teary field of vision. When they were about halfway to the platform, Bella stood quickly and rushed to bridge the gap between them.

She flew into the open arms of the woman as she gasped. "Mother! Jacob! I can't believe you're here!"


	24. Clandestine Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Got back last night from our Memorial Day Weekend camping trip that we cut a day short due to the threat of rain all day today. This is good too because then I can post today, because if we hadn't come home until sometime today, I am certain I would have been too exhausted to get it done. Hope my fellow Americans had a great weekend and took some time to remember our Veterans who have fought for our freedom in honor of whom this Day has been set aside. It's very easy to forget that this weekend is about more than beer, barbeque, and bathing suits, so take a little time to remember all those who risked and in some cases gave their lives for us, and those who are currently serving around the world in our stead.**_

_**Thanks as always to my beta, AgoodWITCH. She brought up a bit of confusion about the timeline which I discuss at the end of this chapter in case you're feeling a bit disoriented. I've thrown a lot at you that has taken place in a very short time, so if you feel a bit confused on the timeline, please check it out and hopefully it will sort your problems. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Clandestine Meetings**

The Spanish Queen happily wrapped her daughter in her arms, closing her eyes and relishing the closeness they had been deprived of for the past few months. She missed her daughter desperately. Jacob could barely keep himself in his own skin as he waited for his turn before sweeping his sister into his arms and kissing her cheek.

"I missed you little sister. The Spanish court has been entirely too boring without you."

Bella smiled up at Jake about the same time he looked down in shock at what he felt between them. Bella was not entirely surprised that Edward had kept her condition a secret for her to share. With a bright smile, she suggested that they retire to her chambers to talk before bed. Edward smiled, kissing her on the cheek, and promising to be there to join them in a short while before watching his beaming wife walk away with her brother and mother.

As soon as the door closed to her chamber leaving the three of them alone, Jacob immediately swept Bella into another hug, being careful not to crush her too tightly as their mother watched with a smile.

"How far along are you, dear heart?" Renee asked as she hugged Bella gently once more, sighing at the smell of her sweet powdered hair.

"It is believed I am ending my first trimester shortly. It happened very shortly after our wedding, if not our wedding night."

Renee nodded, lowering a hand to rest on the slightly distended abdomen of her daughter, a bit surprised at how much she was already showing. She had not shown with her children until she was closer to four months along.

"How have you been feeling?"

Bella sighed, gesturing to the chairs before settling down in her favorite place next to the fire and warming her hands in front of the lapping orange flames. "I'm better than I had been previously. It seems my stomach decided it did not want to receive any sustenance for a time, but that seems to be improving now."

Renee smiled brightly with a knowing nod. "I can relate, my sweet. I had the same difficulty when carrying both you and your brother, although mine seemed to only tarry in the morning."

Bella moaned, rolling her eyes. "If only I had been so fortunate. My unease lasted all day and night for a few months. Even now, I still feel unsettled upon waking, but I am grateful it only lasts for a while in the mornings now."

The family settled into a comfortable conversation, catching up on one another's lives before the queen decided that it was time for her to turn in for the evening. As they prepared to leave, the siblings shared a look communicating a whole conversation within a few short seconds before Jacob left to escort their mother to her chambers.

Bella did not bother to prepare for bed, knowing with all certainty that her brother would be returning soon to talk. Bella looked into the hall, asking for one of the guards to summon the Queen for her before returning to her place by the fire and picking up some needlepoint she had been attempting for the baby's christening gown just to keep her hands and mind busy while she waited.

Quarter of an hour later, a knock came at the door, to which Bella gave permission to enter. Esme walked in with a knowing smile with Jacob coming in right behind her. Pleasantries were exchanged before Bella turned a serious face to Jacob.

"What have you discovered, my brother? Do you have news for me?"

Jacob smiled winningly, leaning forward to rest his elbows upon his knees. "That I have, sister mine. I received your communication in perfect time. I immediately dispatched a group of guards to search the area your friend suggested that the fugitive Lady Denali might be hiding. They arrived too late and I was greatly angered by the loss of an opportunity.

"I sent my scouts to the other locations your friend provided throughout the countries of Europe. For over two weeks, they were in pursuit. She was barely missed in Paris, and Rome, and I was beginning to give up the hope of catching her, but then she made a fatal error. She assumed that after we had missed her in Barcelona that we would move on and she would be safe to return, but I wasn't willing to give up watching the one place I had true jurisdiction over. She returned a little less than a week ago, right before we left to come here, and I have brought her with me back to your shore in irons."

Bella blinked blankly at her brother for several long minutes before looking to Esme. Esme smiled sweetly at Jacob. "Might I ask where she is now?"

Jacob smiled. "I have her under guard on a boat just up river from Whitehall. I can have her here to turn in to your prison within the hour."

Esme smiled brightly before glancing between Bella and Jacob. "We must inform Edward and Carlisle soon, but I was wondering if we might not get a private audience with the Lady before our husbands send her straight to the Tower? There are some things I would like to hear personally."

Jacob smiled as Bella's eyes widened at Esme. Esme glanced back at her before reaching over to rest her hand atop Bella's. "Nobody threatens the livelihood of my new daughter or my unborn grandchild without answering to me directly. I only wish to share a few words."

Bella's heart was pounding in her chest as she nodded before looking warily to her brother. Jacob just smiled and nodded slowly before standing. "I will make the arrangements now. Please be at the river entrance when the clock strikes eleven. You may have your audience in privacy with myself and any guards you wish then."

Esme nodded, thanking Jacob as he left to take care of her request before crossing back to Bella. "I believe we all need this, my dear…you most of all. We need to know as much as we can about who else is involved and you need the closure of knowing she is in fact in custody."

Bella nodded, swallowing thickly past the lump in her throat. Amongst all of her other worries, she couldn't help but be concerned about Edward's reaction when he learned that she had arranged for Tanya's capture without his knowledge. She couldn't escape the feeling that she needed to inform him of the meeting soon to come.

Just before the clock struck the eleventh hour, Bella and Esme, along with Alice, Rosalie, and all of their guards, made their way to the river gate where their clandestine meeting was scheduled to occur. Bella could feel her hand shaking at her side as she made her way with the large group toward the place where they were meant to meet, her path only lit by the dim flickering of the lanterns being carried by some of the guards to aid their trip.

As they drew closer, they saw a group of shadows at the edge of the river, a much smaller shadow in the center of the cluster. When they reached the grouping, the low light slowly illuminated the dirty haggard frame of Lady Denali, her arms bound in iron shackles with a long chain attaching them to the irons on her ankles. From the ankle irons, also hung a large iron ball, further insuring that the young lady would not be escaping again.

Tanya's eyes grew large as her blurry vision made out the face of not only Bella, whom she expected to see, but also the Queen, Princess Alice, and her former friend, Lady Rosalie. The group slowed when they reached her location as Esme locked her gaze with Tanya, sending a chill down her spine. Even though she knew that escape was impossible, her eyes still darted around the darkened vicinity looking for any route of escape or anyone who might ride to her rescue. She knew that if she didn't escape soon, she would never see the light of day again except through the bars of a tower window and on her way to the gallows or the block. Seeing no way out, she returned the Queen's glare with a hardened stare, even in the face of defeat, she would never back down…she was, after all, born of pure noble blood.

The Queen opened her mouth to begin speaking when Tanya's mouth twitched in a half smile that set Alice into a rampage. Pushing past the front of the group, Alice landed a hard slap across Tanya's cheek, drawing blood from the corner of her lip.

"Don't you dare smirk at us, you lunatic! You do realize, don't you, that you are done? Your time on this planet has reached its end. Not only is it high treason to bear false witness against a royal, but to order murder to cover your tracks is a one way trip to the block for you."

At the mention of murder, Tanya's eyes grew wide, her brow furrowing in confusion, catching all of the women off guard. Esme stepped forward, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder and drawing her back toward Bella, who wrapped her in her arms and ran a soothing hand down the back of her exposed neck and shoulders.

"From your expression, Tanya, one would gather that you were unaware that Mr. Newton was found murdered the morning after you left. It was assumed after we discovered that you blackmailed Mr. Newton with threats against his family's well being to lie about a relationship with the Princess and Lady Rosalie, that you then had him killed to cover your ruse. Is this wrong Lady Denali?"

Tanya blinked owlishly at Esme before Rosalie stepped forward with a pinched stare at Tanya. "I suggest you answer her, Tanya. There is but one person in this entire land that you might stand a chance to arguing for your leniency and she just asked you a question. It is in your best interest to answer her honestly."

Tanya's eyes teared as she looked from one woman to the next. "It should have been me. I was from the right breeding with the education and the social standing. Edward should have been allowed to marry me. Instead, he was roped into this arranged marriage that he did not want. Then he comes to me before he has to leave, telling me that he'd much rather be marrying me than some cold fish Princess from another country. He left and I just knew that when he got home, he would find a way to get out of it and then we could finally be together…but NO…SHE ruined it all!" She screamed pointing at Bella.

"That little bitch ended up being the girl that broke his heart all those years ago and sent him to me to begin with. You didn't want him before and then you just had to have him now. It wasn't fair. It should have been me!" Now she was wailing and screeching, saying the same thing over and over.

"I thought that if the rumors got bad enough maybe he would see that you weren't as great as he thought and he might see how much better I was. I lied to Newton to get him to lie on you. I had no real power over his family to do anything to them. He was stupid enough to believe me, but then Edward made me leave before I could force Newton to tell the lie. I didn't even know he spread the rumor…how would I? I changed the arrangements to go visit the family members I had in Europe because there was no way I could go home. My father would never have allowed me to stay. I let the whole estate down. I had nowhere else to go."

Esme, Bella, Alice, and Rose looked at one another in confusion as Tanya collapsed to her knees and sobbed over and over that it wasn't fair, it should have been her, and how her life had been ruined by Bella. It made sense, but at the same time, who had unleashed Newton, and was that the same person who had killed him?

The women felt as though they were at a total loss when a velvety voice called to them from out of the shadows. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all turned in shock as Bella glanced slyly at her husband with a small smile as her brother moved to wrap a protective arm around her shoulder. Bella had hoped Edward had gotten her letter in time and had been nearby to hear the entire exchange. He needed to hear it all first hand.

With an understanding smile, he dismissed the ladies to return to their chambers for the evening, tugging Bella's hand in a silent request for her to stay. He moved to kneel before Tanya making Bella tense slightly at the vulnerable position he had placed himself in. He moved close speaking softly, yet still loudly enough for his wife to hear his words.

"I am sorry for misleading you, Tanya. That was not fair of me, but to be honest, I believed you always knew where we stood. I was a prince and had an obligation to do my duty. Even if my bride had been a 'cold fish' as you called it, I still would have remained married to her. It was simply my very good fortune that the girl I was bound to marry ended up being the love of my life. We were parted years before under a misapprehension that was of our own making by not being honest, and it is truly a blessing from God that we found one another again. Please hear me though, no matter who I had returned from Spain married to, you would never have been my bride, so you need to stop blaming Princess Isabella for a situation and misapprehension of your own design. I am sorry for your pain, but that is no excuse for your actions."

He stood back up, motioning for the guards to help her stand. "You have one and only one chance to receive any leniency in your sentence. It appears you did not order the murder of Mr. Newton, but I need you to tell me of every person with knowledge of your plot. You must help us find this killer and keep my bride and mother of my unborn child safe or you will go to under the executioner's blade at first light. Do you understand?"

Tanya sobbed into her bound hands as she listened to Edward's demands before nodding her head zealously. Edward thanked her before ordering the guards to take her to the Palace dungeon and placing her cell under twenty four hour watch. Not a moment was to pass without two guards outside the door. At first light, she would be brought before Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Esme, Jacob, and Carlisle's top advisors for an official inquiry. Tanya sobbed forlornly as she was led away into the deep cavernous dungeons of the stately palace of which she had once dreamed of being sovereign.

Once she was gone, Edward turned to Jacob and Bella with a small frown. "I am torn between being upset that I was not informed of this and grateful that she has been apprehended. I think I shall go with pleased and grateful for now, especially since my lovely wife was so thoughtful as to inform me of this meeting before it took place."

Edward smiled down at Bella, kissing her nose tenderly as Jacob smiled at them, looking a bit sheepish. "I am sorry, my new brother, but I wanted to give my sister the peace of seeing for herself that her danger was behind her. Unfortunately, it seems that perhaps she was only a placeholder for whomever truly means her harm. I thank you for keeping her safe."

Edward sighed, drawing Bella closer to his side. "Always."

The trio walked slowly back to the main palace, intentionally bypassing the festivities still going strong in the main hall as the clock hands passed the midnight hour. A new Christmas Day had come to be filled with feasts and festivities, but not before the Prince and the rest of the important people involved had the chance to full question Lady Denali early the next morning.

* * *

_**Author's Note: My beta brought it to my attention that some of you may be confused about the timeline. So much has happened that it seems Bella and Edward have been married forever, but in reality, it has only been about three and a half months.**_

_**Wedding on Bella's birthday – September 13**__**th**_

_**Early return to England by boat resulting in their getaway to Kensington for a week or so.**_

_**Shortly after making their grand entrance to Whitehall, Carlisle has to send Edward, Jasper, and Emmett away. This takes place sometime around mid October.**_

_**Boys are gone just about a Month, returning at the end of November to find a stressed out Alice and Bella. Edward finds out Bella is pregnant and sends Tanya away only a few days after his return. Soon after the rumors begin and Newton is killed, forcing Carlisle to clear court for Bella's safety among others in the first days of December.**_

_**This chapter takes place on Christmas Eve, as the court is reopened after an extensive investigation because the business of the country must go on. Thus all being so, that makes Bella no more than three and a half months along since conception, although they do not know exactly within those first couple of weeks she conceived, but it's pretty much constrained between the wedding night and Edward's departure for France.**_

_**Hopefully that helps iron out some of the confusing wrinkles created by all of the drama. :)**_


	25. Manipulation and Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Author's Note: Okay, so no teaser because instead of writing chapter 26, I've spent the last three days or so reading Master of the Universe. I have impeccable timing because it just wrapped up. Extremely long, but extremely good story!**_

_**Okay, to business…thanks as always to my girl AgoodWITCH for her beta work. Also thanks to all of you for your reviews and general awesomeness. Some big reveals this chapter, and in wrapping it up, I realized that we're getting relatively close to the end now. I'm not an outliner, so I can't say how many chapters are left, but it won't be too terribly many. At any rate, I hope you had a great weekend and enjoy the update! As a note of warning, Mr. Wannabe left today to go help out at a church camp, which means I'm on my own this week. This will mean one of two things, either I'll be tearing my hair out and won't get any updates done, or since I'm only taking care of two kids instead of two little ones and one big one, I'll get more accomplished. It's a crapshoot, but I'm hoping for the latter! **_

_**Now on to the update :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Manipulation And Punishment**

Nobody with knowledge of the events of Christmas Eve slept soundly that night. Tanya lay curled on the dirty mound of hay, wailing at her turn of fortune. Alice tossed and turned as the baby kicked ardently in her womb as Alice's heart beat swiftly in reaction to the thoughts echoing in her mind while Jasper did his best to calm her by rubbing her back gently and humming in her ear. Carlisle and Esme did not even attempt to rest as they sat in front of the fireplace, sipping brandy and discussing who might be the danger if Tanya was nothing more than the scapegoat. Emmett and Jacob sat up in Emmett's drawing room, drinking to much more excess than the King and Queen as they also tried to work out who would be at fault while Rosalie slept fitfully, her night full of dreams of danger and lurking assassins.

Edward and Bella were resting no better than their loved ones as the curled together in their marriage bed, Bella's body wrapped possessively in Edwards arms as one of his hands drifted over to linger protectively over his unborn offspring resting within her womb. He sighed tremulously as he felt the ever defining visible presence of his wife's delicate condition, wishing he could do more to protect her. Edward's brain flashed quickly from face to face as he tried to sort out who could possibly be the enemy in their midst. Occasionally, Bella would break the image show in his mind, as she would turn to look over her shoulder to pose a question or make a comment. Edward would answer her as best he could before returning to his mental investigation.

The crowing of the cock greeted them all as the sun touched the edge of the earth with gentle wisps of purple, pink, and orange, unappreciated by the stressed Royals hurriedly dressing within the palace walls. The rest of court still rested comfortably in their chambers as the Royals, along with specified guests and advisors amassed in the throne room. Additional seats had been added to the front row of the room on either side of Carlisle and Esme for their children and their spouses, as well as extended family. The Spanish Queen who had been caught quite off guard by the whole affair sat uncomfortably next to Esme as the remainder of the Advisors and guards filled the area beyond, facing the thrones and the small square in the middle of the room before them upon which the witness would soon stand.

Bella blindly reached for Edward's hands as the exhausted weeping girl who looked but a shadow of the proud, spiteful woman who had taunted her until her unceremonious banishment from Whitehall. Tanya appeared dirty and wrinkled in her once find gown now stained with dirt, adorned with slivers of pale hayseed, and broken stalks. The guards led her stoically to the platform, attaching her shackles to the bar that ran at the height of her waist before her on the small platform.

Once she was settled in place, the King lifted his hand to silence the crowd who began to mumble in shock at the site of the well known Lady Denali before addressing the witness.

"Lady Tanya Denali, I do not need to remind you that your cooperation will be the only thing to save your life, although I can tell you at this moment that it will not be the same life you lived before."

Tanya leaned forward to weep again loudly, leaning heavily on the bar before her.

"Your only chance at salvation in any form is to answer all of our questions to the greatest of your ability. You refuse to answer, or mislead us in any way, and you will find yourself locked in the tower before the clock strikes noon and under the executioner's blade by dawn tomorrow. Do you understand what you must do?"

A crackled cry escaped her lips as she nodded slowly. She sniffled twice before the King could continue.

"Please tell us the events of the past few days and your activities here at court that led up to your banishment by the Prince a month hence."

Tanya sighed, lifting her head slightly as she cleared her throat, resisting the cry that threatened to escape again. Her first words were so quiet and garbled that they were impossible to discern.

"Lady Denali, you must speak up and speak clearly or we shall end this charade now and simply send you to the river to be transported to the Tower."

Tanya gasped before lifting her head and pushing more power into her voice, although it was but an echo of what was normal for her in her daily life.

"I came to court with Lady Hale, with the belief that the Prince would come to me when he could get away from his new bride of conscription. I spent my time making connections and working to divine a way to rid Prince Edward of his obligation to his arranged bride. Unfortunately, for my cause, Princess Isabella is a woman of rigid morals whom I could find no crack to exploit, even when I attempted to make her unleash her anger upon me to show her weakness and inappropriateness for her role. It was then that I was forced to look into finding other ways to tarnish her outside of her own doing."

Edward scowled, his voice echoing in the room like a roar. "You mean to plant a lie to defame her good name. An unequivocal act of treason, might I add."

Carlisle reached over to rest his hand atop his son's sending him a look of gentle chastisement. He knew attacking Tanya would not help them derive the information that they needed.

"Please continue," the King said, motioning to Tanya who sucked in an uneven breath.

"It was during that time that I took a ride through the countryside with a few relatives come to court on business of our estate. My father could not come due to an unexpected illness, so my brother and two cousins came. While I was at the stables, returning my mare after our ride where they pressed upon me the importance of gaining stability within the Royal family by finding a way to gain the Prince's love, I recognized the stable boy who took the horse from me from my youth. He had once worked on our grounds, and thus I was intimately aware of his younger sister and his widowed mother. It was then that my plan became solidified."

She paused, looking down at her dirty hands and wringing them anxiously before she continued. "I approaching him before dawn that next morning, the morning after the Prince arrived. I threatened him with his family's eviction and that I would use my power to ensure he lost his place at court, so they would have no way to support themselves or survive. He…he begged me not to do this, saying it was a death sentence for him. I explained that his choice was twofold, either deny me and sentence his whole family to death by starvation and exposure as the winter quickly approached, or sacrifice himself and have his family provided for by my kin. I promised him that they would receive a larger house and would be cared for as a Denali for the rest of their days. It was only after that promise of which I had no power to make that he agreed."

The King spoke up, using her short pause to interrupt her story. "Did anyone else know of this plot besides yourself?"

Tanya frowned, rubbing at a dirty spot on her hand as though she were trying to clean it without the aid of water. "A few, Your Majesty."

"You must name them if you wish to keep your head, Lady."

Tanya's ice blue eyes began to well again as she shifted on the podium, dropping her head to her chest. "I do not think them capable of murder, Your Majesty."

"That was not what I asked, Lady Tanya. I asked who knew of the conspiracy with this young man?"

Tanya sighed again before glancing up through their lashes. "Anyone who knew will be in trouble as well, won't they?"

King Carlisle nodded solemnly. Tanya swallowed deeply before the continued. "Some were forced into silence with additional threats. Please take that into consideration when you mete out punishments."

It was then that the silent Princess Isabella spoke up from her seat. "Lady Kate?"

Tanya turned toward Bella, hearing the softness in her voice and the concern in her question. It was then that she knew that the person she had seen for so long as her enemy might be the only chance to save her favorite, sweetest cousin from a fate not unlike her own.

Tanya nodded as tears of regret rolled down her face. In all her scheming, the only thing she felt badly about was Kate's role and how her compliance was forced.

"I forced her to spy on you, Princess. I held the greatest of all threats one can make on a female in love. The love of her life is not someone of which her father approves, and thus I threatened to expose them and most certainly put her lover to death in the process if she did not assist me. She did not like it at all. When she discovered the plan with Mr. Newton, she grew even more upset. It was only after threats upon her little sister's future as well as that of her lover that she reluctantly kept my confidence, but it was under great duress. The threat of personal ruination in addition to the guilt that if I did not succeed our entire estate was destined to fall apart and all of our livelihoods along with it ended up forcing her hand. It is a great stress for a female to have the weight of their entire family's future resting upon their shoulders. We were not built for such pressure. Please find it in your heart to be gentle with her, she is not of the same mettle as the rest of us."

Bella blinked back tears as she finally began to see the pressures put upon the Denali cousins. She knew what it meant to feel pressure to look and sound a certain way, what the weight of big decisions upon one's shoulders felt, but to know your entire family was counting on you to save them was something Bella could not fathom. Her father had always pushed her away from any responsibilities. He didn't feel that women could handle them, of which Bella had been quite resentful, but to see the antithesis of this attitude made Bella slightly grateful to have grown up as she did.

"I promise to keep that in my own mind, as well as the minds of the others when the time comes to deal with her infraction."

Tanya closed her eyes with a sigh, her shoulders losing the slightest bit of tension. "Thank you, Princess. At this point, even that is more than I can ask."

Bella nodded before King Carlisle asked her to continue with the list. Tanya stood, her body shaking visibly as the explained that all of the men of her family at court at the time had known, listing her younger brother and two elder cousins who had come to court, as well as another relative already working within the walls of Whitehall, Sir James Smith.

Murmurs filled the hall as Edward gasped loudly at the same time as Jasper cursed next to Alice. Bella, Jacob, and the Queen looked around in confusion, as the Royals appeared to grow visibly furious right before their very eyes. Bella did not know who this Sir James Smith was, but it appeared that his involvement was very upsetting for the Royals, but most of all, her husband.

Bella reached a gentle hand over toward Edward who took it without preamble before looking apologetically at Bella. All of this time, he believed that he was keeping her safe, and yet he had put her on more than one occasion directly in the hands of danger. Thankfully, Edward's once trusted friend James never took those opportunities to harm his bride as he stood guard outside of her door on more than one occasion. Edward had been a long time friend of James Smith, never realizing his blood relation to the Duchess of Gloucester that made him dependant on their monies for survival. Suddenly so much more began to make sense.

Edward's mind was in a blur of angry thoughts as King Carlisle stood to step before the witness, anger burning in her eyes. "You have no idea what fires you have been tangling in, child. You have been controlled as a marionette upon the stage of court and have orchestrated such calamity the likes of which I have never seen. For this you should be immediately put to death, but since you have cooperated I will stay my hand. I must ask you one last thing. Did your father know of your plans and did he ever suggest you taking such means to accomplish your goals?"

Tanya fell to her knees, her eyes cast down to the ground as she whispered her reply, sensing the next action that the King would take, essentially making all she had fought to prevent come to fruition even sooner than any had anticipated.

"I didn't hear you, Miss Denali."

Tanya yelped, recognizing what her answer would put into effect, and yet having no choice besides the block. "Yes, Your Majesty. He told me to do whatever was necessary."

King Carlisle stiffened before leaning down so he could look down at the cowering woman before him. "Lady Denali, you are forthwith stripped of your title as is your entire family. Your kin will be banished from your property and forced to work the lands you once oversaw. A new Lord will be named over your estate and with any luck he will be able to pull it out of the ruination that the extravagance of your family over the past several generations has beset a once proud and affluent land."

He turned to walk back to his throne as he thought out his next step. He had two options and it was a battle within him to decide which would be more punishment. He smiled as he turned to settle after reaching his conclusion.

"In addition, Miss Denali, I have decided that the greater punishment for you will not be the ease of death, or the time spent in the dungeon, but instead, I sentence you to return to your family and work alongside them on the land. I will decree at this moment that you and yours will spend the remainder of your lives working the land with your hands and coaxing from it the fruits of your labor, which then the majority of which will be given to provide for your new Lord's table leaving very little for yourselves. You shall now live the life you have besot upon your own tenants, with no chance for advancement and receiving no fruits of increase if the new Lord manages to bring the estate out of its current horrid state. You shall now all live as you have forced others. Your cousin James, however, will not be joining you."

Seconds after his decree was made, a screaming James was pulled into the room by two guards who had departed as soon as his name was uttered. Thankfully, the news of Tanya's presence had not gotten beyond the guards set at her door and those invited to the hearing, and James was not one of the guards summoned to stand at her prison door.

James looked around the room, a horrific snarl engulfing his mouth, making him appear even more animalistic than ever before. When his eyes fell upon Tanya, he lunged at her while screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs. Tanya cowered in the corner of the platform, unable to get any further from the rabid man before her thanks to the shackles. James did not let up until after Emmett stepped forward from his place amongst the crowd, hitting him hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder, causing the man to go temporarily unconscious as he went limp between his captors.

The guards removed Tanya, taking her crumpled, wailing form from the room before moving James to where she had been and shackling him by both hands and legs to the platform. Once he was secured, Emmett stepped back into the room carrying a large bucket of cold water from the well and dumped it over the man's head, forcing him to sputter and cough back to alertness. Once he caught his bearings, he stood, wavering slightly and stared directly at Edward and Bella's linked hands, Bella's knuckles nearly white with how tightly she gripped Edward's palm.

"You know, I remember you coming back from Italy a whiney sad excuse for a man. I helped you get over that, helped make you strong, helped you find companionship with a woman worthy of the crown. Then you go off and come back with that girl again, as weak as you ever were. She will be the end of the crown if you let her, because she makes you weak and pathetic."

Edward stood up, stomping toward James to meet his face with a heavy fist. "On the contrary, _old friend_, I think she makes me stronger than I ever was. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY threatens my wife and future queen. The woman bearing the future heirs to the English throne I might add."

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, and until she is crowned queen, your children hold no immediate claim to the throne. If you died tomorrow, your children would just end up being a regular noble as the rest of us. Who are you kidding, Edward? You don't have what it takes to be King."

This time it was Bella's turn to appear in his line of sight, taking them both by surprise since their focus had been entirely on one another. "That is where you are wrong, James," she said only loud enough for Edward and James to hear. "Edward his a brilliant man with a skill for diplomacy. He will be a brilliant King when Carlisle abdicates the throne to his son in the near future."

Edward gasped turning to a smirking Bella at his side. "And then, I shall stand proudly by his side as he becomes one of the best Kings in Europe, and support him without fail. I come from a long line of Royalty, and have been told from a very young age that I am nearly the reincarnation of my great, great Grandmother, Queen Isabella. I can assure you, that Edward will quite soon make an amazing King, and our children will one day take the crown when their father's time to lead has ended. Meanwhile, you will be worm food after the executioner severs your head from your body."

James lunged for Bella with his bound hands. Edward quickly moved her behind him to protect her at the same moment that Edward's fist met James's face, while Jacob's rammed into his gut, and Emmett's massive arm locked around his neck squeezing warningly against his windpipe. At the triple attack, James's body went limp. Emmett dropped him to the floor of the platform to step around and check on Bella at the same moment both her brother and Edward turned to check on her condition.

Bella smiled at them sweetly, thanking them for their help. Emmett returned his full attention to the prisoner in anticipation of his awakening as Jacob and Edward escorted the shaken, but unharmed Bella back to her seat. Once everyone was settled once more, King Carlisle stood before the group at hand.

"You have heard the testimony and witnessed the aggression of this witness. You are now to bear witness to my decree. Sir James Smith is forthwith stripped of his title. He is to be taken to the Tower immediately where he will await execution by the gallows, after which his head will be severed by a blade. Let it be known that treason will not be tolerated in any form. In addition, Lord Whitlock, along with Lord Emmett, and Lord Garrett will travel immediately to Gloucester to lay out the terms of their sentence after the papers and completed and sealed. At that time, Lord Emmett will stay behind to watch after the estate while I decide to whom it will be bequeathed. My decree is official and this meeting is now dismissed. I do not wish for any more of the travesties of this past month to taint our celebration of the Lord's birth this day, so please, eat, drink, and be merry!"

The room emptied quickly as the ladies huddled around Bella, checking to be sure she truly was okay, while the men congregated to discuss the details of the coming departure. Once all was settled, the groups moved to the main hall where a large breakfast had already begun. Their entrance was heralded with bugles and cheers as they all settled into their seats at the table of honor. The remainder of the day was spent in joyful celebration as the immediate threat upon the Princess had passed, but James words did not escape any of them. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella all knew that for the safety of the family, the succession of Edward into the throne would be better served to happen sooner rather than too very much later.


	26. Embracing the Crown

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: Surprise! An early update because I got two chapters done this week instead of one. We are drawing very close to the end now. Lots of things will happen in the next few chapters. Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her hard work. She's been excited about these past couple of chapters, getting them back quickly because she was just excited to read them as I am to post them. Teaser will post on my blog and the next chapter will post Monday as usual. Also, I posted a couple of fan created banners on my blog that were sent to me this month with Robward and Krisella instead of the Tudor cast. Hope you take time to check it out acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com!**

**Okay guys, we're going to do a little flashing forward in this chapter. It's relatively short, but a lot happens in the course of these two thousand words! Hope you enjoy. I also added a challenge at the bottom. I sent it out earlier this week on Twitter, but I'm asking here too, just to see if you come up with something that strikes me.**

**

* * *

**

**Embracing The Crown**

The next two days passed in a whirlwind. First was the immediate execution of James Smith in the Tower courtyard the day after Christmas. As promised by Carlisle, first he was hung, gagging horrifically until finally his body stopped convulsing, before he was dragged to the block where the executioner quickly severed his head with a sickening thud before the silent and slightly terrified subjects below. It had been a long, long time since such a severe punishment had been implemented.

The day following the execution, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett, along with Rosalie who 'suddenly got called back home' made the trip to Gloucester. Jasper and Garrett returned a few days later with news that King Carlisle's decree was handed down, much to the utter dismay of the Denali's.

Emmett immediately put them to work side by side with their workers before going into the land himself to inspect the damage. He had already been invited to join Rosalie's family for dinner at their country home a few miles away from the manner the evening Jasper and Garrett left. Before they returned home, Emmett cheerfully reported that he didn't think that the estate was in as bad of a shape as the Denali's stated, just simply mismanaged by individuals who had no real understanding of how the ins and outs of a large estate like that really worked. Apparently, his experiences growing up on a truly struggling estate made him the perfect man to resurrect the bleeding land from its malady.

Bella smiled as she listened to the report of the two animated men. She had never doubted that Emmett would be the perfect man for the job. She had been overjoyed when Carlisle suggested after the men had left that if Emmett managed to salvage the Duchy, then he was going to bequeath him with the title. She knew that Emmett's entitlement would resolve the last of what separated Rosalie and Emmett from engaging in an official courtship. With such a grand title, her parents could hardly deny the match, especially considering Emmett's blood ties to the Royal family via Bella.

The men also returned with yet another package for Bella. It had taken some convincing on Bella's part, but eventually she convinced Carlisle and Edward not to inflict on Kate the same punishment as her relatives. She was held in private quarters until the time came for her to be brought before Carlisle, Edward, and Bella in Carlisle's private study. The girl shook timidly before them as she was brought in by Jasper.

Bella rose to move toward Kate with a sympathetic smile. "Please do not fear, Kate. You have not been brought here to be tortured. Your cousin spoke on your behalf during her witness, admitting her manipulation of you and asking for our lenience. After much deliberation, we have come to a conclusion. We cannot let you go without some form of punishment, and with this in mind; you are conscripted to work here in Whitehall. You shall work in the ladies wing of the palace as a maid by day, with your own quarters to abide in by night. In addition, we have addressed the gentleman you strove so valiantly to protect. He has accepted the position of the new stable manager for the palace. You will both be provided a fair wage and if you wish it to be, marriage will be made available to the both of you. Your punishment will be served in your daylight hours, as you work hard to keep the palace clean, but you will have the freedom to be with your love if you so wish."

Kate fell to her knees at Bella's feet in grateful sobs. Bella reached down to caress her hair, attempting to soothe the frantic girl. Once she gained her breath enough to speak, Kate sobbed her forever allegiance to Bella, apologizing frantically for her deception. Edward and Carlisle watched the exchange with warmth in their hearts. Bella had such compassion that it nearly brought them both to tears, and yet it was tempered by a sense of justice and authority that was going to make her an excellent ruler at her husband's side.

For the first time since their arrival from Spain, life truly settled in court as Edward and Bella focused all their energy on three things. Their primary daytime focus was on preparing for Edward's ascension to the throne that meant the coronation of both he and his bride.

Coming in at a close second was preparing for the arrival of their unborn child, which was growing at such an alarming rate everyone around them was speculating on the possibility of twins. This was something that was looked at as both a blessing and a potential curse, for if the queen gave birth to twin sons, it could lead to strife and division when the time came for the eldest son to ascend to the throne. It would be much simpler if the child was a singleton or if the twins were one of each sex or a set of females.

While their daylight hours were filled with preparations both officially and personally, their night hours were spent enjoying one another completely. They would soon be approaching the time when they would no longer be able to indulge in their carnal desires, and knowing this seemed to make both husband and wife all the more amorous. They would spend the late hours of night panting as their hands roamed and their sweaty bodies collided over and over in ecstasy.

January and February passed in quiet resolve as the court prepared laboriously for the impending coronation while Alice, reaching the end of her pregnancy, was once again restricted to her bed until the baby's arrival. Every day Esme and Bella, who was just as large as Alice to spite her three month head start, would make the trip to visit Alice in her bed chamber, and attempt to bolster her spirits, comparing the hard, steady kicks within Bella to the slower, softer kicks emanating from Alice's womb.

The ladies knit tiny articles for the babes on the way while discussing names as neither couples had decided on the name for their unborn as of yet. Traditional names such as Henry, John, William, Richard, Elizabeth, and Mary were tossed around, as well as names that were more original. More pressure was on Bella and Edward to name their children according to the position they would one day hold, while Alice had no such pressures upon herself, dreaming of names like Temperance, Humility, and Serenity for a tiny girl that might arrive. They were not typical names for nobles, but were becoming popular, especially amongst the colonists who had been moving steadily to the New World.

The end of February came in a flurry of activity as the coronation ceremony's final arrangements were in full implementation. Bella found herself swept from fittings to meetings, barely seeing her husband or lonely sister in law the entire week. Alice had even arranged to make special accommodations to attend the ceremony via a wagon outfitted for her careful transport. Everyone argued, but Alice would not be swayed in spite of her tiny overburdened frame.

Bella was pleased that although her stomach protruded just as largely as Alice's, she was still able to move freely and did not feel overburdened to the point of disability with her swollen stomach. Bella cradled it lovingly as she waited for her ladies to come in and dress her in the beautiful crimson and gold gown, which had been constructed for the ceremony, as well as the matching cape. She felt anxious to officially become Queen in some ways, but in many more, she felt at peace. Once she and Edward were officially crowned King and Queen of England, the risk to her unborn child might be lightened to a degree since hurting her or Edward would no longer eliminate their children's immediate claim to the throne.

Bella sighed, caressing the place where two hard kicks landed toward the bottom of her stomach near her hip followed by two more just below her rib cage. Bella smiled caressing her distended flesh gently while cooing to the very active bundles of love inside her, which she was now thoroughly convinced, was in fact two babies. The thought alone filled her with such joy it nearly brought tears to her eyes. The blessing of a single child was so amazing, much less two. Bella did not have the fears that the men did, for she promised herself that she would raise her children to be gracious and understand their place in the world, not fight for power, which in the ultimate scheme of the universe was not nearly as important as love.

Bella was so focused on soothing the little ones inside of her, that she did not hear husband enter behind her. She jumped when his hands reached around her to rest atop hers upon her stomach. Edward laughed as he kissed her shoulder only covered with a thin robe.

"Are they excited too?" He cooed into her ear before nibbling gently. He too was of the same belief that they were going to be welcoming two children to the world as opposed to one.

Bella sighed, resting back into his shoulder. "Yes and they are getting quite strong, your children. It will be a long three months."

Edward smiled into Bella's neck as his hands massaged her moving belly gently, laughing as his children kicked against his caressing hands. "Well they will most certainly have your spunk, my lovely wife."

Bella turned toward Edward with a smile, smoothing her hands up the crimson velvet of his tunic, which matched her gown perfectly. "And hopefully your features, my handsome husband."

Edward shook his head before stroking her cheek gently, "Oh no, they would be far fairer with your features, my lovely."

He leaned down to kiss her lips gently, sliding his arms around her shoulders to hold her close. Their embrace did not last long before Bella's ladies entered to help her dress in her gown for the coming procession from Whitehall to Westminster Abbey. Edward gave Bella one last kiss before leaving her to the ministrations of her ladies.

An hour later, Edward and Bella climbed into an ornately decorated carriage wrapped in thick furs to keep them from the chill of early March. The streets were lined with cheering subjects as they made their way in a parade of pomp to the Abbey where the married couple would officially take from the Abdicating Carlisle the mantle of the English Monarchy.

Once the carriage arrived at Westminster Abbey, Edward stepped gracefully from the carriage before turning to assist his very pregnant wife to the ground. The situated themselves quickly, waving to their cheering subjects before walking proudly into the doors of the Abbey hand in hand.

Edward had spared no expense in preparing for the coronation of his bride and himself, treating it as though it was another marriage, one that they both got to enjoy without the fears of an arrangement that they did not know they both actually wanted more than anything. As they walked to the front hand in hand, heads elevated in stately repose, Bella noticed in passing the faces of her brother and mother as well as the rest of her English family and Emmett, beaming next to Rosalie. Emmett had been officially entitled as the Duke of Gloucester and official charge of the estate he had so quickly rejuvenated. It was only days later that he wrote to inform Bella that he and Rosalie had become engaged. Bella could not have been happier for him.

Bella and Edward looked at one another as they reached the front of the massive cavern like Abbey to stand before the Archbishop of Canterbury, both feeling as though they were engaging in their wedding all over again. The ceremony passed quickly in a blur of words and promises as the Archbishop officially placed upon their heads one by one the crowns to signify their new role in England. The ceremony ended with cheers as the newly crowned Monarchs moved slowly hand in hand to the back of the room, only stopping when they heard a sound that sent fear through both of them instantly.

The scream rang out once more as they rushed to the side of a flushed and panting Alice with tears running down her face. Between her legs, a cold puddle of water had collected.

"I didn't want to interrupt the ceremony, but…" the closed her eyes and released another cry before opening them again and staring apologetically at Edward and Bella. "I couldn't keep it in anymore. This baby is coming…and soon!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Alright folks…reader participation time. I'm really struggling trying to think of what we should name these babies :) We need somewhat era appropriate names that would be acceptable for a person who would one day be king or queen. Heck even in this modern age in England, we see Elizabeth, Charles, William, and Harry...etc. So help me. I don't want the typical names (afterall, in my version of history they just had a King Carlisle), but I don't want them to be too out there either. I'm wanting something that will fit the era…So here's your chance to cast your vote. Either review or PM me with your suggestions. I want names of both sexes, because to be honest, I still haven't decided what they will be yet…so let me have 'em! Thanks for your help and your continued readership! Love you all!**_


	27. A Critical Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: This is a bit of a rollercoaster ride of a chapter. Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her work. I already have the next chapter written, a teaser will be up on my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com. In completing Chapter 28, I'm pretty sure this story will end up wrapping up with the Epilogue as Chapter 30. I haven't been feeling well and it is another busy week with my son's baseball games so I don't know how much writing time I will get, but please keep your eyes posted for notice when I post my original story for the TWCS original story contest. I'll post notice on my blog, twitter, and in the next A/N's after it goes up. Thanks again for all of your support!**_

**A Critical Choice**

King Edward and Queen Isabella dutifully appeared at the celebration in the honor of their coronation, all the while sending a constant procession of servants to check on the wellbeing of Alice who was in the process of a painful and arduous labor in her own chambers. It was very difficult for the new monarchs to stay and not escape to be nearby if needed, but they had to show the nation that they could put the matters of state first, even if they didn't want to.

Halfway through the evening, Queen Isabella slipped out of the room, rushing through the palace to reach her sister's side. When she entered the room, she immediately felt the sense of urgency as Alice screamed from where she lay in her bed drenched with sweat. Bella was a novice when it came to matters of childbirth, but even to her inexperienced eyes and ears, it was obvious that there was a problem. She immediately sent a servant to fetch Edward before stripping the cape of her luxurious gown to move to Alice's head, sitting by her on the bed, and replacing the lady in waiting who was draping cool compresses upon Alice's head and chest.

"Alice, darling, I am here. How are you doing?"

Alice sat up a bit, glaring at Bella. "How do you think I'm doing? I'm dying here!" She growled with bared teeth before cinching her eyes tightly and dropping her head back to let loose a howling scream that echoed off of the stone walls of her chambers.

Bella winced, her anxiety over the birth she would be enduring in a few short months, with the added strain of more than one child, or so she believed, was beginning to get the best of her as she tried to help cool the overheated woman who was far from her typical spritely self.

Soon the doctor that had been sent for an hour before burst into the room, forcing everyone to clear but Esme and Bella. He wouldn't dare order around his new Queen and the lady who was his queen until just a few hours before. He examined Alice with a frown before turning to Bella and Esme with grave eyes.

"That baby is breech and appears to be stuck in transition. We have two options; we can either attempt to turn it or deliver the baby through surgery. One places the child in mortal danger, and the other the mother."

Bella felt her heart stop in her chest. She knew her history and many women, including a former queen of England, had died from complications after a surgical delivery. She couldn't bear the thought of either loss, for she already loved her niece or nephew dearly, but could not stand the thought of Alice leaving her world even more so.

Esme sobbed before leading the doctor to talk to Jasper in the hallway, while Bella tried to soothe the writhing Alice. When the contraction bringing on her screams relaxed for a moment, Alice grabbed Bella's arm tightly, looking straight in her eyes.

"I don't care what Jasper says. I want you to order the surgery."

Bella's eyes welled with tears as she sobbed down at the weakening Alice. "I cannot do that, Alice. I cannot order that."

Alice begged Bella with her eyes as another contraction clenched down the muscles in her body. "Please, Bella, she ground out between her teeth. I love this baby so much. I need it to be born!"

Bella sobbed, trying to cool Alice as she threw back her head again to scream through her contraction. Moments later Esme returned, requesting that Bella step out to confer with Jasper. Bella nodded, quickly rushing into the hall where a sobbing Jasper paced, tugging at his hair. When Bella emerged, he locked tortured eyes with her, moving to her side in an instant.

"Bella, what should I do? I cannot let her go, but…"

Bella shook her head slowly. "I know. Alice told me to order the doctor to do the procedure, but I cannot do that. I…I just cannot."

Jasper bowed at the waist, his mournful sobs echoing in the corridor as Edward, whom Bella hadnot even noticed until that moment, stepped over with tear filled eyes to support him. The doctor carefully stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Lord Whitlock, but we are wasting precious time. If we wait any longer, both mother and child might reach the point of no return. You must make a decision, as impossible as it is."

Jasper collapsed to his knees before whispering for the Doctor to follow his wife's wishes. The second the doctor stepped into the room and closed the door, Jasper's wails echoed throughout the palace.

Esme reluctantly left her daughter's side while the doctor, along with two nurses he brought with him, prepared to do the procedure. She immediately collapsed into Carlisle's arms as Edward and Bella stood on either side of Jasper, trying to support him, while holding hands behind his back to support one another as well. Everyone in the hallway prayed steadily, begging the Holy Father above to save them both. Everyone was hoping for a miracle.

Ten minutes after they left the room, the high pitched cry of a newborn met their ears in the hallway, soon followed by a nurse brining the infant for the Royal family to see. She handed the baby to Jasper, who took the tiny child tenderly with shaking hands. Edward and Bella were extra vigilant to support him and the baby as he teetered under their support.

The nurse smiled up at him sadly. "Congratulations, Lord Whitlock, it is a girl."

She turned quickly to return to the room, leaving the rest of the waiting party to anxiously await more news of Alice's condition, while marveling over the beautiful perfection of the infant girl she had brought into the world. Until Jasper knew the result of Alice's procedure, he refused to name the tiny girl.

Half an hour later, the doctor emerged looking exhausted and relieved. He smiled tiredly at the royals waiting in the hall. "Of all the times I have had to perform that procedure, this has been the smoothest by far. Lady Alice has such tenacity. I believe that if anyone has a chance to survive this, it would be her."

He left a few instructions before returning in the dark to his offices in London. One by one, the group took turns going in to see Alice as she slowly awoke from the potent chemicals the doctor had given her so he could operate. She was in great pain, barely able to talk or even open her eyes, but she did manage a bright smile when Jasper brought their baby girl into the room and rested her beside her mother's head.

Alice cried as she stared at the perfect amalgamation of her and Jasper before rasping out. "Sophia Isabella Whitlock…so beautiful," before falling into another fitful bought of sleep.

The Royals stood vigil by Alice's bed for the first full day, taking turns to rest, but always making sure at least two or three of them were with her at all times. She was suffering from a fever for the first full day, which troubled everyone deeply. Thankfully, the fever broke toward the end of the second day and color began to return to Alice's cheeks. There was such relief at that point, that a feast was thrown in her honor followed by a vigil to thank the Lord for his many blessings at her increasing good health. Two more days, and Alice began to improve, slowly beginning to remain awake for longer and longer periods of time, until finally she was able to begin trying to sit up. By the time a fortnight had passed, Alice was walking around again, and happily caring for her beautiful baby girl. It was the first of many miracles for the Royal family.

Two weeks later, two major events happened that changed the landscape of the family for the forseeable future. First, Rosalie and Emmett were married at Whitehall in the presence of their friends and family, officially making Rosalie the Duchess of Gloucester.

The next event came when Carlisle and Esme announced that they had made a purchase of property to which they would be moving to in the near future after some renovations had been exacted. It was of no small joy to Edward and Bella when they discovered that their purchase had been Nottingham House in Kensington, the place in which they had reveled so vigorously in their newly married status. It joyed them to no end to know that they would be able to return to the site, which held such precious memories for the both of them. As soon as the renovations could be completed, Carlisle and Esme would be renaming the home Kensington Palace, and arranging for their family to spend time there together as soon as possible.

Edward and Bella struggled for the first few weeks to find the balance of the new strains of being the absolute rulers of the realm, and also finding ways to be themselves. Typically, these times were spent together at night in their chambers, although the activities they now undertook were far less erotic as the doctor had ordered the married couple to cease engaging in coitus a full week before their coronation ceremony. Instead, they chose to lay together, feeling the movements of their strong little ones and musing over names. It was beginning to worry Bella that their arrival was so close at hand and yet they had not agreed on any names. The closer they reached to the end of her term, the more anxious she became and the more she needed to step away from her duties and focus on the care of the babies within her. So much was changing so quickly, and she could only hope that she could keep up with it all.


	28. The Birth of Two Heirs

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. NO copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: And so begins our countdown to the Epilogue. A teaser for Chapter 29 will be posted on my blog. Acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com That will be our last regular chapter before the Epi. A big thanks to my girl AgoodWITCH who squeezed betaing these chapters in while working, and writing her own FF stories, as well as an original story she will add to the TWCS contest as well.**_

_**Speaking of the TWCS First Annual Original Story Contest…My original story, The Children of Creation, has begun to post. It's quite different from anything I've ever written before, focusing on more of the supernatural world of Angels, Fallen Angels, and a race created to keep us safe known as The Guardians. I hope if you find the time you'll go check it out. I'm also going to post a little excerpt for it at the end of this chapter to give you a taste of what to expect. ;) **_. (www (dot) wcslibrary (dot) com/viewstory (dot) php?sid=2334)

* * *

**The Birth of Two Heirs**

Edward and Bella lay together on their marriage bed, both still dressed in their night clothes as the sun began to stream in through the large window. Edward was stretched out across the foot of the bed, holding Bella's highly swollen foot in his hand as he massaged his hands gently across the ball of her foot with his thumbs before smoothing up to work on her ankles. Bella smiled down at him, moaning gratefully at the attention.

Bella had been trapped in bed for the past week, as the doctor grew concerned with the extensive swelling she had been having recently. In the meantime, Edward begrudgingly was forced to leave her side to deal with urgent matters of state, but rushed back to their chambers as often as he could. After a late night dealing with ambassadors from France, King Edward demanded to not be disturbed the next day unless absolutely necessary. In his stead, Jasper had been asked to step forward as steward in his absence for the day since Carlisle and Esme had departed for the day to take a trip to Kensington to check on the progress of their new palace.

He had slept soundly next to his wife, curling up to her back and resting his hand on her stomach, which now moved nearly constantly at the activities of their children. He had spent half an hour smiling and enjoying the sensations of their nudges against his hand before he had finally drifted off to sleep. He awoke again with the rising of the sun, sending one of Bella's ladies out for their breakfast before settling back in to pamper his bride for the day.

They had lazed happily enjoying toast and fruit until Bella had a cramp in her left foot, leading to the position in which they found one another at the moment. Bella sighed, resting her head against the ornate headboard behind her as Edward added a bit more pressure to his ministrations on the soles of her feet. She was lost in her thoughts when he spoke up again, continuing the conversation that they had been engaging in before the cramp interrupted their negotiations.

Edward looked deliciously happy as he rested on his side, his shirt hanging open to reveal his firm body which Bella missed quite ardently. She had to fight off the daydreams of what his body was able to do to hers up until recently when the doctors insisted they stop engaging in marital congress. Bella sighed, trying to focus as Edward cared for her, his disposition and expression reminding her so much of the boy, Tony, who had stolen her heart years before. It still amazed her that they had found one another again.

Edward looked up at Bella with a smirk as he tugged her toe, bringing her back from her reverie. "Did you hear me, my love?"

Bella blushed, ducking her head as she tried to think of a way to explain where her thoughts had gone, but thankfully, Edward was chuckling and shaking his head, already dismissing the question as he went back to running firm circles in the pads of her foot.

"I said that if we have a girl, I like the name Arabella, in honor of the only love of my life. Isn't that a beautiful name? Arabella. It's light and pretty and yet it sounds royal, don't you think?"

Bella sighed, she felt awkward that the child would be named after her, but at the same time, she could not deny that it was a beautiful name. She nodded shyly as she reached to play with the hem of her sleeve.

"I would also like to find a way to name her after Alice."

Edward furrowed his brow. "Arabella Alice? It's not quite right. What about Arabella Catherine, since you are so fond of Catherine of Aragon?"

Bella smiled brightly, reaching down to attempt to caress Edward's hair, but sighing when she couldn't quite reach that far. Edward chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of her foot.

"That is pretty, but I still want Alice. Hmmm…what about Arabella Catherine Alicia Cullen? That sounds rather regal, do you not think?"

Edward hummed, saying the name a few time, allowing it to roll over his tongue. "I like it," he hummed with a smile before rolling onto his back and bringing Bella's feet to rest upon his chest to elevate them as the doctor suggested. He played with her toenails as he talked. "It goes well with Anthony as well, but are you certain you want to use Anthony?"

Bella beamed down at Edward. "Of course I want our son to be Anthony. I fell in love with Anthony in Italy. It only seems appropriate. I do not like Anthony Carlisle though, or Anthony Jacob. What if we used middle names? What is Carlisle's full name again?"

Edward scoffed, moving her feet as he sat up tall to say his father's full name with a haughty tone. "You mean Carlisle Darius Philip Maximillion Nicolai Cullen?"

Bella chuckled, nudging Edward's chest with her foot. "Behave. It is a very fine name. Definitely very worldly. We have Celtic, English, Latin, and Slavic influences there if I'm not wrong?"

Edward nodded. "His great grandmother was half Slavic. They are all names passed down through generations on both sides of his family. And before you even try to jest, Maximillion is out of contention."

Bella giggled before resting her head. "Jacob's middle name is Christian. What if we used it as well? Anthony Darius Christian Nicolai Cullen? Is that too foreign?"

Edward smiled as he mumbled the name. "Nobody will use more than his first name most likely anyway. I think it's a fine name. What if we end up with two sons? I don't think the second born would be happy with the name Arabella."

Bella giggled, making Edward smile. He loved the sound of her laughter, which had been in short supply with her discomfort of late. "I keep dreaming it is a boy and a girl, but if you wish to be safe, then I think we should continue with names that begin with A. Maybe Arthur or Andrew?"

Edward sighed, rubbing his hand on his face. "I like Arthur. It reminds me of the stories of Camelot."

Bella nodded. "And for a girl, perhaps Arianna or Angelica?"

"Arianna is too close to sounding like Arabella, it could get confusing. I do like Angelica though."

They spent the next half an hour playing around with middle names for Angelica or Arthur in the event that they ended up with two of a particular sex, but Bella was not as enthusiastic feeling in her heart that they were to be blessed with one of each.

Despite Bella being trapped in her bed, suffering from four active kicking feet and heavy swelling, she did not lack for company. Every day a parade of visitors would come in and out of her room. Carlisle and Esme made a point of stopping by on a daily basis to make over her and find ways to make her smile. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all made their trips, visiting for as long as they could, as well as others, but it was always the visits of Alice and baby Sophia that absolutely made her day.

Sophia was so tiny and perfect with ten tiny fingers that wrapped tightly around her aunt's pinky when she held her to her perfect little profile that was even cuter when she would purse her lips in sleep. Sophia was the perfect combination of her cousin and sister-in-law with slate blue eyes that she had no doubt would end up looking like Jaspers and a tuft of soft black hair just like her mother's. Bella would sit for hours and coo at her while Alice sat nearby smiling over at them and chatting while keeping her hands busy with knitting or needlepoint. Of all the people in the palace, Alice understood more than anybody the monotony of bed rest.

It was during one of those visits in mid May, still several weeks before the babies were expected that Bella felt a sharp pain in her abdomen following what she believed was a particularly fierce kick. It wasn't until she began to get the sensation of liquid pouring from between her legs that she realized that her water had broken and the babies were coming.

Alice took Sophia and rushed to inform Edward and send for the doctor while Bella began to panic internally at how early the babies were coming, nearly a month before they should have been. By the time Edward rushed into the room to soothe her, Esme right behind him, she was in a full blown panic, sobs ripping from her chest in her fear for her babies.

Edward and Esme worked hard to calm her, and once she was calm enough to hear, Esme smoothed back her hair with a soft smile. "Bella, I have seen many births in my time and heard tell of many twin births. It is common for them to arrive early, since they take up so much space inside you and place a doubly difficult strain upon your body to sustain them. Do not fear. All will be fine."

In many cases, midwives delivered babies in the realm, but King Edward had been insistent that the Queen have at least one, if not more doctors nearby throughout her entire delivery in the event of a problem. When the time came for the room to be cleared, Edward vehemently refused to leave Bella's side. As far as he was concerned rules could be damned. What good was being the King if you couldn't do as you felt in a situation that involved the health and safety of your wife and children, whom would be the future of the English monarchy?

Edward struggled with the sights and sounds of his wife in so much pain as he used cool compresses to try to help her and held her hand as her body curled in upon itself during the ebb and flow of pain that came with each contraction of her womb. It was so hard to see her in this kind of pain, but he was adamant to remain with her.

The head midwife, with doctors hovering nearby, smiled as she looked up at Bella after checking her progress. "You are doing wonderfully, Your Majesty. The first baby's head is in position and we are ready to begin to push."

Edward moved himself to support Bella as he held her hand in his, grimacing as she bore down and released a deafening scream. Her grip on his hand was so tight that he began to lose feeling in his fingers. The pushing continued for what seemed an eternity, Bella's strength waning. Edward quickly became concerned that she would not have the energy to birth the second baby once the first had arrived.

Several more pushes later, Bella screamed one last time before collapsing on the bed, panting and crying moments before Edward heard the most beautiful cry fill the room. He turned to look, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of the bloody, slick infant, squirming in the midwife's grasp as it loosed loud, powerful screams from its healthy lungs. Edward felt his heart ache with joy at the sight.

The midwife turned with a smile, "It's a boy. England has a new prince who shall someday be King!"

Edward laughed out loud in his joy, caressing Bella's hair as he smiled down at her, tears streaking his cheeks. "Did you hear that, Bella? That is our Anthony."

Bella smiled, tears streaking her cheeks as she tried to look his way before her body tensed again and her hand tightened over Edward's. She whimpered, looking up with panic into her husband's eyes. "It's time for baby two to come, and I fear I cannot do that again. I…I…"

She began to sob as Edward leaned down to kiss her forehead and cheeks. "Yes you can. You can do this, my Queen. You can do this for our baby."

A midwife brought baby Anthony over for them to see for a moment as the sensations began to grow more and more painful again as the second baby's head settled and began to push down along its escape route. It took far fewer pushes to bring the second baby into the world, its cries much quieter than the first baby's but still steady and strong.

Bella lay back and sobbed from the emotional and physical trauma she had just endured, a smile stretching across her face as she heard the midwife announce the arrival of a Princess. "Arabella," the Queen croaked before her eyes fluttered closed in her exhaustion.

The doctors stepped forward in worry to examine her before proclaiming she was sleeping after the overwhelming trauma of birthing two infants. Baby Arabella was cleaned up before she was presented to the King who sat beside Bella's bed with Anthony tucked into one arm. He smiled as he accepted Arabella into the other before directing the staff to leave.

He hummed as he looked down at the beautiful creations born of his and Bella's love. It was still too early to tell much of anything except that both children appeared to have hair similar to Edward's, shocks of browning bronze sticking at odd angles from the crowns of their heads. Baby Arabella's features were modeled almost exclusively like her mother's while Baby Anthony's nose and jaw seemed to look more like Edward's.

Edward sat studying them for more than an hour, selfishly depriving his family anxiously awaiting in the hall of their first glimpses of the babies as he waited for Bella to wake, wanting her to be allowed to hold them before anyone else. After an hour, Anthony began to nuzzle and fuss; his cries creating a flutter in Bella's eyelashes before her chocolate eyes flew open, darting in all directions in search of her baby who needed her.

Edward smiled, leaning in to kiss her before laying one baby on either side of its mother for her to hold. Bella sighed and stared at her perfect little angels. Anthony became quickly frustrated, making Bella smile as she gestured for Edward to take Arabella before shifting her body to attempt to provide him nourishment from her own body. Anthony was so upset, that it took some time before he realized what he needed to do, but once he found what he desired, he latched tightly and suckled hard making Bella gasp in surprise and a slight pain from the sensation before a sense of amazement settled in. Edward watched in awe as Bella fed their son before doing the same for their calmer, quieter daughter.

Once the babies had been fed by an exhausted but happy mother, Edward went to the door to allow the family to enter. The room became loud quickly with their exclamations of happiness, the sudden noise causing Arabella to flinch and then begin to cry her soft sweet cry, making Bella panic as she tried to soothe her without yet really knowing how. Thankfully instinct took over and soon everyone was quiet again as they gazed adoringly at the newest members of the family.

For the next hour, everyone took turns holding the sweet infants as Bella watched on with a bright, teary smile while holding the hand of her husband, her lifeline, her forever.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The Children of Creation excerpt**_

_**The Guardian's hairs stood on end as he felt the presence of a greater being before he heard them. He tensed, grasping his weapon out of the waistband of his jeans at the ready as he followed his charge deeper into the ocean of empty darkness. He heard voices in the distance when his ward reached the middle of the room, but the voices were not what inspired him to activate his weapon, the blade extending from the hilt in a golden glow. His charge and his companions were completely unaware of his unease or the withdrawal of his weapon as he prepared to defend them from whatever lay in wait.**_

_**The Guardian spun on his heel to look behind him as he heard the musical laugh, his sword at the ready in front of him. A moment later, a figure entered his field of vision from behind a black pillar.**_

"_**Lower your sword, Nathaniel," the familiar and comforting voice echoed through the cavernous room. Nathaniel lowered his sword, retracting the flaming blade as his body relaxed. **_

_**He smiled at his consort as he reached his side. "Gabriel, it is good to see you, my brother. What brings you to the Terran this lovely evening?"**_

_**He watched the unearthly beauty of his superior, one of the most beautiful of his kind. His eyes shimmered golden, even in the dim light cast by Nathaniel's charge's tiny light.**_

"_**You are being reassigned, Nathaniel. I am sending Zandriel to replace you in the morn. Be prepared to move on to a new charge by first light."**_

_**Nathaniel stared at Gabriel in shock. Reassignment was extremely rare for any Guardian. As a rule, a Guardian was given a lifelong ward to watch over, only reassigned once the lifetime of a ward had reached completion.**_

_**Gabriel smiled, knowing the reason for Nathaniel's surprise. "This is a very rare case that needs special care. The Master has decided that you are the best for the job."**_

_**Nathaniel nodded, knowing it was not his place to question the Master's plan. "Where is my new charge located, brother?"**_


	29. Balancing Duties

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: This is the last regular chapter before our Epi which will post either late Sunday or Monday (Well as far as the US is concerned)**_**. I just want to thank everyone for all of their support and reviews with a very special thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her work on this story. She's a great friend. A teaser of the Epi will be up on my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com**

**

* * *

**

**Balancing Duties**

It was tradition for specific ladies to be chosen to take care of the households of royal heirs, as they would be raised in their own private households away from court. This, however, was a tradition passed over by both Carlisle and Esme and now Edward and Bella. Not only did they insist on the children staying at the palace in their own wing under guard, but Bella also insisted on taking on as much of the infant care as she could, refusing the assistance of a wet nurse as she wanted to provide nourishment for her babies herself.

For the first couple of weeks as celebrations took place across the country at the birth of a future King, Bella stayed locked away with her children, recovering from the delivery, and bonding with the twins. Edward stayed nearby as well, only leaving when matters of state demanded his attendance.

Edward and Bella were both blissfully happy at their two perfect babies. In true heir apparent fashion, Anthony was a bit more strong willed. He was quick to grow unhappy if his needs weren't met immediately, howling loudly with a bright red face if he was made to wait any length of time at all. Both parents often teased that he was going to be a very willful toddler, and did not look forward to navigating that phase with their son.

Arabella, however, was quite opposite of Anthony. Always docile and calm, Edward often commented on how very much she reminded him of his Bella. Very rarely did Arabella cry, only when dirty or hungry, and often they were just cries of communication, rather than of major distress. Matter of fact, the only times Arabella screamed as hard as Anthony was when Anthony would carry on for long stretches until his twin finally got frustrated with his screams herself. It was almost magical how Arabella's cries in response to her brother, actually made her brother stop and take notice, as though even in their infancy, he worried for her wellbeing and took notice to make sure she was okay.

Bella spent all day every day in the nursery with the twins for the first few weeks, enjoying the company of the friends and relatives who often came to spent time with them. The most fun were the times when Alice would bring baby Sophia and the ladies would lay the three of them together on the large bed and watch as they all stared at one another with curious eyes. Alice declared that the three of them would be inseparable for life.

It was nearly two months after the arrival of the twins that Edward began to encourage Bella to become involved with the matters of court again. Bella was highly resistant, however, preferring to insure the safety of her children personally. Edward was feeling the strain of ruling without her by his side, not to mention his desire to return with her to their bed for at least one night to reacquaint themselves in a carnal fashion. It had been several months, and his needs were beginning to make him miserable, as self gratification was no longer enough. Finally, a subject presented itself that Edward was quite sure would bring Bella into the throne room for at least one day, and perhaps one would lead to more.

Edward smiled as he walked into the nursery wing, nodding to the two guards handpicked by Garrett to protect the Prince and Princess. As he entered, he could hear the dulcet tones of Bella singing before he entered the sitting room where two rocking chairs faced the large fireplace. His smile widened as he recognized the tune of Lavender Blue while watching Bella croon down at their children, one snuggled into the crook of each arm.

Edward carefully tip toed in, not wishing to disturb the perfect sight which he wanted to observe a bit longer to help solidify the precious memory in his mind. Just as he reached an angle to see them all clearly, Bella stopped singing, snapping her head in the direction of where he was standing with a small gasp. Edward stepped forward quietly while apologizing before reaching to take Anthony who was still struggling slightly in Bella's arms, while Arabella slept peacefully in the other with her thumb tucked into her lips.

He lifted his son to his shoulder, tightening the blankets a bit before patting his back steadily and pacing a small stretch before Bella.

"Sorry, love. I was enjoying watching the three of you. I didn't want to interrupt, but then I scared you, so that was even worse."

Bella giggled, shaking her head as she rocked steadily, smiling down at her daughter who sighed in her sleep. After a moment, she looked up at Edward just as Anthony released a large belch before settling calmly on his father's shoulder.

"How was your day, sweetheart? Was it a difficult one?"

Edward sighed, moving to sit next to Bella in the rocker and moving it so it faced her a bit more. "It was a better day, but I wanted to ask you to come to session tomorrow. There will be someone there that I think you would like to see. Apparently, you met him before when Father asked you to sit in and he presented the three of you a proposal about a school?"

Bella's eyes lit up as a wide smile crossed her face. Edward smiled back, pleased that she was at least interested.

"He wasn't supposed to return for another couple of months, but an opportunity has arisen and he asked to come to request the new annuity slightly sooner. I thought that since this was something you helped begin, that you might like to be involved."

Bella sighed, looking longingly at the baby on her husband's shoulder and then the one in her own arms. She felt guilty for leaving them, even for a short while. After all, they would only be babies once. She knew that she had a duty to England, and there was time that she believed that it would come before all others, but now, with the precious little ones in her arms, she couldn't bear to place anything above them.

Edward smiled, watching her conflicted features before reaching over with a hand and resting it atop hers. "Leaving them with the nurses for a short time does not make you a bad mother, My Bella. You do not even have to stay for the full day, but I know that this education annuity is close to your heart. Please consider at least coming for the morning."

Bella let out a long sigh before she nodded, a tight smile on her lips. "Education is important for all of the children of England. Educating the young will only make this country that much better when our son steps forward to take on the responsibility of the throne."

She sighed again before standing to carry Arabella to the net covered bassinet, settling her within before securing the netting hanging above to keep her safe. Once she was settled, she crossed back to Edward, gently taking Anthony from his shoulder and humming to him as she carried him over and placed him carefully in his own bassinet, securing the netting over it as well.

Once both children were situated, she walked back to her husband with a tired smile. "Would you like to take a nap with me while the children rest? I have not rested well without you every night. That is one thing I definitely do not like about your reign, it takes you from my bed far too frequently."

Edward nodded solemnly, letting his wife lead him by the hand as he looked forward to sleeping by her side. Threats of war had been brewing again in mainland Europe and this had meant many a sleepless nights meeting with liaisons and his own advisors, making plans of action and strategies. While his libido wanted to do more with his wife than simply rest, his exhaustion called stronger to him in that moment, as he curled behind his bride in the large bedroom adjacent to the nursery. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, marveling at how her stomach was slowly returning to some semblance of how it had been when they first married. He knew that there was no way after carrying two babies that she would ever be the same, but she seemed to be getting very close. With a contented sigh, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

In his exhaustion, Edward did not rise the three times throughout the night that the infants awoke for Bella and two of the nurses to tend. It was not until the sun rose on the horizon that Edward finally roused from his much needed slumber. With the strain of the events he had been facing, he had gotten very little sleep, and usually within the confines of the King's quarters in the wee hours of the morning once whatever meeting he was engaged in had been completed. He was completely amazed at how different Bella's morning had become now that she was rousing with two infants.

The nursery was abuzz as the nurses and Bella's ladies rushed around to prepare food and prepare everyone for the day while Bella sat in the rocker and provided nourishment to the tiny Prince and Princess. Afterward, she handed them off to their nurses so she could quickly eat before her ladies herded her away to dress her for the day.

Due to the special circumstances of the day, Bella was adorned in a far more complicated and ornate dress than what she had been wearing in the weeks since the babies' birth. She struggled to suck in her breath as the corset was pulled tighter to accommodate the material of the dress, which predated her maternity. After a chorus of grunts from both Bella and the maids, she was finally constrained within the beautiful, but tight garment.

Edward apologized, promising to ask Alice to see to adjusting her wardrobe now that she was no longer wearing her large pregnancy gowns, but was not yet able to fit comfortably in her other gowns. Bella brushed him off with a sigh as she shifted within her whalebone prison with a grimace. Edward made his decision right then that there would be no addendums to the morning schedule and he would not prolong any queries in order to allow her to be comfortable again as soon as possible.

The hall fell silent as the King entered proudly, England's new illustrious Queen walking regally beside him. Everyone thought how ethereal she appeared in her silver and blue gown, her hair and neck adorned with sparkling sapphires and diamonds. The King led her to the throne, turning to stand beside her as they sat in unison and focused their attention on the steward chosen to announce the representatives come to address them that day.

Everyone in the room was in awe of their new King and Queen, but none more than young Ian Price, returned to court to boldly ask for an advance on the annuity for the school he began a little less than a year before in his province. He had been nearly struck dumb by the quiet refined beauty of Princess Isabella when he had spoken with her in the very chamber he was standing, but that beauty was nothing compared to the unequivocal radiance and grace she imbued as the reigning Queen.

In spite of her slightly stiffer posture and more rounded, luminescent features, she still had the same kind eyes as she scanned the room, her eyes falling upon him with the quickest note of recognition and a small smile. The courtiers were shuffling for their position in the queue, hoping to be called upon first if they were in the forefront of the gathering, shoving young Mr. Price to the back of the group.

Mr. Price was surprised when the Queen looked his way again, furrowing her brow ever so slightly before leaning into the King and whispering into his ear. He glanced in the direction of Mr. Price before turning his shining eyes back to his Queen, a whisper of a smile on his lips as he grazed his chin thoughtfully. The Queen's eyes beamed back as she lifted a dainty gloved hand to caress the precious gemstones adorning her neck.

They maintained the look for a long while before the king beckoned the steward over and spoke quickly with him. The steward glanced in the direction of Mr. Price and then back to the king with a nod before stepping aside and shuffling through the scrolls waiting in a box near his perch. He turned back to the group with an air of authority as he called the meeting to order, surprising lowly Mr. Price when he was the first to be called forth from the crowd of grumbling courtiers.

Mr. Price had been caught off guard by the kindness of the New King's father, King Carlisle, but that hadn't prepared him for the broad smile that this new King Edward cast upon him. He chanced a glance at Queen Isabella, who was smiling down brightly, although her face was growing quite red and she appeared to be struggling slightly to breathe, attributes he only noticed now that he was quite close.

Mr. Price bowed deeply before keeling before his Sovereign. He only looked up when the King addressed him with a chuckle in his voice.

"Mr. Price, I thank you for the respect, now please rise so we can speak as men."

Mr. Price anxiously rose, his hands wringing nervously in front of him as he tried to remain calm. His last address had been received so well, but he feared that his request for more funds early might cause animosity toward his work.

"That's more like it. As I was not here when your initial request was brought before my father and your current Queen, please update me as to the entire situation before you make your request known."

Mr. Price spoke tentatively as he addressed King Edward, telling him of his educational background and his original request, continuing with a glance toward the Queen as he told them of the surprising success of his small venture. She smiled radiantly down at him as he told of the successes he had already encountered and how eager his students were for more and more knowledge.

He paused in his speaking, not knowing if he should continue when the kind, but authoritative voice of Queen Isabella rose in the room. "I am most pleased at your report, Mr. Price, not that I had any doubts of your abilities. It does my heart good to hear of our country's children learning in such wonderful ways. I do hope that someday soon we might expand this throughout the entire country, for education is extremely important. Would you please share with us why you have come three months early to ask for an advance on your annuity?"

Mr. Price's heart bloomed with hope after hearing the Queen's words because that was precisely the reason he had come. "Oh yes, My Queen." He noticed a bright smile that spread across the King's face at his address. "We have quickly outgrown our facilities and have also been addressed by surrounding areas too far to travel to our school to plant more schools in these neighboring areas. In order to do this, we need greater funds and if it is possible to receive them sooner, it would be greatly appreciated since we are quickly nearing standing room only in our current location."

The Queen's eyes were bright and watery as she smiled before leaning into the King's side as they discussed quietly. The steward was quickly motioned over in addition to the executor of financial accounts who took record of all monies given in the proceedings. After several unending moments of murmured discussion, the group dispersed leaving a radiant Queen smiling down at him.

The Queen glanced at the King who nodded with his head for her to continue. She took a deep breath before she began. "Mr. Price, we are most pleased with the successes of your institute and the desire to spread and expand your school. When last you addressed this court, you were told that when you returned in a year's time, that your annuity would be doubled. After great discussion, the King and I find this unacceptable."

Mr. Price's face fell as his heart plummeted to his feet. He could almost taste the disappointment on his tongue, that is until the queen continued.

"It is impossible that you could even begin to expand to meet your current students' needs and also expand into the surrounding areas on only double the annuity. Thus we have discussed with our advisors that there is room in the coffers for you to receive four times the annuity for this year."

Mr. Price could not mask his shock as his eyes grew large and his mouth gaped. He shook off his shock rapidly as the Queen chuckled before continuing.

"With these funds, we expect that your current program be upgraded and expanded, and that the additional schools be instituted, but we would also like to arrange for other nearby provinces to send educators to learn more about how your school is run. It is my hope that with some support and effort, all of England might someday soon have an educational system as successful as your own."

Mr. Price fell to the floor on his knees once more, thanking his Sovereigns profusely for such a great gift and honor. The royals simply smiled down at him with a regal nod.

"It is one of a Sovereigns most important jobs to uplift and help the people of their nation become better with each passing generation. In our opinion, there is no better way to this than through education. Education should be available to all, not just the affluent. We thank you for your efforts, and would request that you send quarterly reports of your progress to the Queen, simply because this is an issue near and dear to her heart. You may follow Mr. Higgins through the doors to the right to collect your annuity. We will also send you home with an escort, since you will be carrying with you such a large sum of money. Use it well and do us proud, Mr. Price."

Mr. Price smiled at the words of the son, so similar to those spoken of the father less than a year before. Mr. Price left court that day, certain that the country could not have gotten better rulers to oversee their land. He returned to his province under the armed guard of a royal security officer, pleased with the opportunities ahead.

Edward pushed as quickly as he could through the morning, seeing Bella become less and less comfortable with each passing request. He hurried the last two nobles through before quickly helping his wife to stand and leading her to his chambers, which were much closer than her private chambers of the nursery.

The pulled her inside quickly, kissing her lips softly as he began to tug at the ties in the back of her dress, as it was obvious she was having a hard time breathing. As he worked, he whispered with a bright smile.

"You are amazing, my beautiful Bella. Not only were you stunning but your ability to lead is mesmerizing."

He moved his lips to her neck as she sighed at the same time that the managed to loosen the heavy material of the gown and shove it from her frame. The second the dress material was out of the way, he began to fumble hurriedly with the ties of the corset. The second the tresses were untied at the bottom, the tension on Bella's ribcage released finally allowing her to take a deep breath. She fell forward against Edward, resting her forehead on his chest as she took a few long, deep breaths while Edward loosened the corset further, drifting his fingers lazily up and down her spine.

"My poor Queen. You should not have been forced into that today. That will not happen again. I have every confidence that Alice will supervise the seamstresses as they modify your wardrobe accordingly."

Bella blushed, pain echoing in her eyes as she looked down at the corset in disgust. "Are you ashamed of me now? I feel badly that I am no longer the girl you married. My body is so distorted now!"

Edward scoffed, running his hand up the soft skin of her neck. "Darling, I was just thinking last night about how quickly your body has recovered from carrying our children. You may not have quite as narrow of a waist as you did when we shared our vows, but you are even more lovely with the lovely curves our children have provided you."

He ran his hands along her silky smooth skin lovingly before dipping along the edge of the corset and pulling it away to reveal her upper body to him completely. He leaned back and observed with obvious awe, "So incredibly lovely."

He leaned in to kiss along her soft shoulders before dipping down to kiss her breasts, not thinking about the surprise he was about to find as he latched onto her breast. Bella screeched in surprise the same moment that Edward encountered the sweet flavor of the milk her body provided for their babies. Bella was mortified for a moment until Edward growled slightly, grabbing around her waist and hugging her closer, encasing her sensitive breast in his lips again.

His hands worked to remove the rest of her clothing, leaving her looking divine, like Boticelli's Venus brought to life in his chambers. His hands moved lovingly up her legs and hips, past her waist to brush her breasts before drifting back down again.

"I have missed you so much, my perfect wife. May I please claim you as my own before you must return to our children?"

Bella's eyes simultaneously darkened and welled with tears. "You still want me? I…I didn't know if you would want to…after the changes that the babies left. I…"

Edward cut her off with a searing kiss. Bella stiffened for a moment, feeling foreign in her own body with all of the changes that had taken place in the last few months. It didn't take long for her insecurities to get lost in the sensations as Edward led her slowly to his bed, lowering her slowly to the bed, but never breaking the kiss.

Once she was settled against the pillows, he moved his focus down her body, kissing and caressing lovingly, trying to explain to her through deed exactly how much she meant to him. He worshipped her with his body and his soul as he positioned his face over her womanhood and smiled before leaning in to slowly graze his tongue along the cleft. He hummed in pleasure, happy that some things never changed, including Bella's extremely enthusiastic reaction to his attentions.

It wasn't long before he became enthusiastic in his lapping, getting lost in the sensation of being intimate in this way with his wife again, excited to be inside her without having to work around a protruding belly. He hadn't minded it at all while she was pregnant, but he was looking forward to being able to be closer to her once more without straining as they found their union.

Excited for the moment and wanting to help her reach her climax sooner, Edward slid his hand up to push two fingers inside her, surprised to find exactly how different it felt. He knew it would…the was no way to expel two humans from that space without it changing the general topography, but it was still something that needed getting used to. He adjusted his hand to change the angle of approach, adding a third finger and smiling against Bella's flesh as she arched into his mouth and screamed out in her climax.

Edward slid slowly up Bella's panting frame with a wide pleased smile. He hoped that experiencing a climax again would remind Bella just how wonderful their congress could be. He was not disappointed as Bella buried her hands in his hair, yanking him up the last foot or so to kiss deeply. Edward moaned into her mouth, enjoying the sensation even more as one of her hands left his hair to drift down his spine and grasp his buttocks, pushing him against her as her hips worked beneath him, trying to find the right alignment on their own.

They both gasped and froze as the world came into position. He hovered there, looking deeply into her eyes, asking for permission. Bella lifted her hands to his face, telling him without words that she was ready. With a slow movement of his hips, Edward entered her, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he groaned loudly. Bella sighed, loving the feel of her husband deep inside her where he belonged.

Their first union after so long was slow and loving as they kissed and arched slowly against one another, Edward eventually failing in his attempts to hold off his release. He rested against Bella's chest, kissing all over with tiny, loving pecks before rolling to his side next to her to keep from putting too much weight on her.

Bella rolled to her side to kiss his neck and chest as Edward continued to breathe heavily before a slow chuckle escaped his chest.

"And you thought that I would be disappointed…That was…beyond words."

Bella sighed, but a wide smile had spread across her lips as she gently caressed his chest as her hands roamed, eventually moving down to caress Edward's manhood, still only partially softened. He moaned as her hands grazed his flesh slowly, the still sensitive flesh feeling heavenly when caressed with her satin hands.

Bella snickered before sliding down to envelope his manhood in her mouth, causing Edward to yelp and jump before throwing his head back, eyes clenched tightly shut. Within the time it took for Bella to suck at him three times, swirling her tongue as she went, Edward had hardened to full mast, his hips shifting up to get just a bit more of himself in her hot warm mouth.

After a few more hard sucks, Bella pulled away with a pop, causing Edward to whimper until he was surprised by her quickly straddling him and sinking onto him in one smooth movement. He didn't last nearly as long the second time, as the sensation of her warmth combined with the visual of her bouncing above him sent him over the edge. Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to use his hands to help her along, so that Bella fell right along with him. She collapsed atop him, sighing in contentment as they recovered in post-coital bliss.

They spent the next hour, after they finally managed to find their voices again, talking and reconnecting as a couple. They both admitted that it was difficult walking away from the babies, but knew it was important for their relationship to be together just the two of them from time to time. It was not as if they did not have care for the babies, but rather the intrinsic need to be there for them.

After an hour of enjoying their time together, they dressed once more, returning to the nursery where a wet nurse was struggling to get Anthony to feed. As soon as he heard his mother's voice, he turned toward her, crying out as though he were calling for her. Bella was pleased as she rushed to take him from the nurse and feed him as she wanted, providing the nourishment for her babies from her own body as God intended.

Edward walked to take Arabella from the other nurse, dismissing both ladies as he settled next to Bella with a sigh. They sat and talked to the babies the rest of the evening, rocking together in the nursery and letting that little bit of time be about nothing more than their family. Edward and Bella both knew that matters of state would demand far too much of their time in days and years to come, but both made a promise to themselves and each other, that no matter what came their way, they would dedicate some time each week to just being together as a family and separately as a couple.

Edward looked over with pride as his son burped before Bella traded him so she could feed Arabella while Edward held Anthony. He looked down at his contented son, punching at the air with his uncoordinated baby fists, amazed not only that this little human had been created by the union of he and his wife, but also that someday this tiny boy with the shock of bronze hair would be King.


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Well folks…this is the end. I'm sad to see it end, but I have loved writing this story and hearing all of your thoughts about what happened in it. Thank you so much for all of your support and thanks to my ffn sister AgoodWITCH for all of her hard work.**_

_**I sort of took a page from one of my favorite movies in this chapter. Hopefully it's not too cheesy. I hope you all enjoy this final peek into the past. Thanks again for everything!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Epilogue**

Isabella settled into her bed, shifting in an effort to seek the comfort that she never seemed to find. She had lived a long life, and now she found that she was ready for her time on Earth to come to its end. Her hip ached with the shooting sting of a lightning bolt as she shifted upon the mattress in her chambers and remembered her life.

Lost in her memories, she settled back with a small whimsical smile, letting the aches of old age drift away as the mental image of laying in the field with Edward in Kensington after they had first arrived from Spain danced in her mind. That was one of her favorite memories of Edward, his green eyes smiling down at her with pure love and devotion, the sun shining behind his head, making the red in his hair glint like a halo of fire. Oh she missed him so…she only hoped that he would be waiting for her when her time came.

A knock came at the door, bringing Isabella out of her beautiful memories and back to the present where every joint ached in her seventy-seven year old body. It was highly unusual for anyone to live this long…leave it to her to stick around when she really just wanted to be done with it all. She sighed, calling out weakly for the person at the door to enter.

Bella smiled as his face peeked in, so like his father's, even if his age was beginning to show much more heavily on his sixty year old face. Anthony walked in, behind him Arabella, along with her other children, Leo, Grace, and Tristan, all of their children, grandchildren, and four great grandchildren shuffled in to see her with sad smiles on their faces. They knew she was ready to move on and be with Edward again, but it didn't make it any easier to let go.

Bella looked around the room, her pride growing brighter with each face she saw, touches of Edward shining out of each and every one of them. Anthony and Arabella were of course the apples of their parents' eyes from the moment they were born, and when Edward died of a heart attack after thirty five years ruling at Bella's side, Anthony stepped forward to claim his father's role while doing his best to take care of his heartbroken mother. Anthony was a wonderful ruler, not afraid to go to his mother for advice when he came across something about which he was not sure how to proceed. It made Bella feel important, as though she still had a sense of purpose, in this new world where the love and light of her life was missing.

Arabella invited her mother to move with her to Kensington, which she and her husband had taken over after Carlisle and Esme had died. She and her husband established other nice homes all around the area in which the rest of Bella's children eventually moved to with their families. There was a sense of peace being in Kensington, surrounded by her beautiful children and grandchildren and walking the grounds within which she and Edward had frolicked as newlyweds, and quite possibly conceived their twins. Before her body grew too weak, Bella spent many days walking into the pastureland and sitting in that place where she still suspected that they had conceived their firstborn children. A wry smile would spread across her face when she would think of the shock the nobility would feel knowing that their current sovereign was conceived in the middle of a pasture. Bella loved living in Kensington Palace, even though the time they had spent there was so brief, she almost felt like Edward was there with her, watching her, waiting for her.

The grandchildren and great grandchildren were all shepherded forward to give Bella kisses and hugs, all of which she treasured dearly before they were sent out before they could become restless and loud. Bella regretted that the adults had felt the necessity, but at the same time, she needed to speak with them. She asked them all to get comfortable, watching as her five children huddled closest to her bed, ranging in age from sixty to fifty, behind them their children anywhere from forty years old, to late teens did their best to support their parents and listen intently to their beloved grandmother.

"I do not know how I know it, but I know I will be passing soon. I wanted to see you all before I go to tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of each and every one of you. You are everything my beloved Edward and I dreamed that you would be. You have done so much to continue the things that were important to us. Thanks to you, there are schools in almost every province in our nation. You have learned the importance of treating your people with care and making them your first priority in decision making, not yourselves, and most of all, you have learned to care and have compassion for all of those around you. I could not be more proud of any of you."

Not a dry eye was in the room as Bella paused, wiping at her eyes with a small smile. "Life is hard when you are old, everything hurts, and even the simple things are difficult. I am tired of being here. I am ready to go to heaven with my Edward. That does not mean I will not miss you, because I will, dearly, as I know you will miss me. Just try to be happy for me that I will be in a better place."

Bella sighed, the effort making her cough harshly, sending pains through her sides. Everyone tensed as she grimaced before relaxing back into her pillow. She looked to her left with a smile, asking her youngest son, Tristan to pass her the ornately carved wooden box behind him. He carefully carried the large square box to the bedside, marveling at the carving at the top and remembering when his father had presented it to his mother for their twentieth wedding anniversary to use as a jewelry box.

She thanked him as he set it next to her, holding it steady as she fumbled with the latch and the lid. With shaky, wrinkled hands, she opened the top to reveal rows upon rows of folded parchment, each sealed with wax.

"There is a large one for you, Anthony, that outlines everything, but there is a letter for each of the children, grandchildren, and so forth in there, that I ask you make sure that they get when I am gone. They contain messages from me and a list of whom I would like certain keepsakes to go to. Most of my jewelry belongs to the crown, but there are a few from my family that are special and are my own private property. I know traditionally everything would go to Anthony to disperse, but he is too busy ruling England to have to trifle with my estate."

Anthony nodded solemnly with tear streaked eyes as Arabella rested her head on his shoulder as she laid her hand upon her mother's leg.

"There is also a letter in there I wish for you to send to your uncle Jacob. He should be informed immediately of my death and sent the special letter along with this necklace." She opened a handkerchief, which held a silver heart shaped locket that he had given her as a wedding present. She had always remained close to Jacob. He had taken the throne shortly after she and Edward had and as a result Spain and England were tightly bound allies. Unfortunately, that had not stopped conflict completely, but it was highly likely it discouraged quite a bit.

Jacob was surprisingly still doing well, although he knew his time was coming to an end as well and had been grooming his grandson to take over, as his son had died shortly after the young one's birth and Jacob and his wife raised the boy as his own. Humorously enough, King Jacob would be replaced with King Jacob II when the time came.

Bella discussed a few more incidentals before hugging each of her children and grandchildren through streaming tears. It was terribly hard to say goodbye, but the time had come…everyone she had known when she first came to England sixty years ago had gone. Alice and Jasper had only passed a year or two before, while Emmett and Rosalie had been victim of a storm at sea while going to Italy for a holiday. One by one, those she loved left before her, and while her children and grandchildren were a great comfort, she missed her contemporaries.

The children hugged and talked by the door before Anthony and Arabella returned to Bella's bedside.

"We would like to stay with you until you fall asleep, Mother…if you do not mind." Arabella said sweetly, taking her mother's hand and lifting it to her cheek.

Bella smiled, bringing her daughter's hand jerkily to her lips and kissing the back. "I would love that, my darling. Thank you."

Arabella took one side of the bed while Anthony took the other, sitting on uncomfortable chairs as they leaned over the side of the bed and grasped their mother's hand lovingly in their own. They each prayed silently for their mother as she relaxed into the pillow and through labored breaths, finally fell into a deep sleep.

Bella felt the change immediately, as the aches all vanished in a cool wash of freedom. She opened her eyes to see the slumped forms of her children on either side of the bed still holding her hands, and yet she could not feel the contact. She sat up slowly and easily, looking around in confusion until she caught sight of him and her breath caught in her throat, her eyes filling with tears.

He looked exactly as he did the day they married, his bronze hair glowing atop his head as his green eyes glinted a smile in her direction. He walked toward her quietly, glancing with love at their sleeping children before offering her his hand.

Bella reached out to take it, surprised to see the smooth skin over her bones and muscles. He grasped her hand in his, warm and comforting, a tingling sensation of home running through her body at the contact which she had not felt in nearly twenty five years.

"I cannot believe you're really here," Bella whispered her voice soft and airy as it had been in her youth.

Edward smiled down at her with a wink. "My beautiful silly Bella, I never really left. I have been waiting for you."

Edward leaned down slowly to kiss Bella's lips, deepening the kiss almost immediately as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am so proud of you. You went on without me and you helped our family. You are still just as amazing as you were at sixteen."

Bella blushed, hiding behind her hair that was once again made of long soft mahogany waves. Edward laughed, tugging her in for another kiss before leading her toward the door.

"Come on, love. I want to show you everything!"

Bella giggled as she ran after Edward through the house and out the back door that opened into the pasture and out into the darkness of the world beyond.


End file.
